


Arthur's Destiny

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Arthur's world is turned upside down when the sorcerer Emrys saves his father's life.  King Uther reluctantly enters into an alliance with Emrys, while making Arthur learn why Emrys has come to Camelot.   Arthur finds himself falling for the all-powerful Emrys, who still hides his face from the prince.  As if that wasn't enough, Arthur has to train a clueless new manservant who mysteriously came into his service the day that Emrys revealed himself.   Part II - Merlin and Arthur struggle to conceal their relationship from Uther, who has evil plans to prevent magic from returning to Camelot.  Also, they find the last dragonlord out of his mind.  Now with Gwen!   This story is now COMPLETE.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.  
.~.

Arthur’s Destiny

.~.

Chapter One: First Meetings

King Uther Pendragon’s death was swiftly approaching. His son, Prince Arthur, watched in horror from the tournament field as his burly opponent hurled his sword directly at the king’s unarmored chest. Uther was unprotected in the stands – by the time his guards moved to help, the king would already be dead. 

The younger Pendragon was certain that his father was done for. There was no way he could move out of the way in time. The sword headed towards the king as if it was guided by an invisible force. The prince glanced back at his opponent, whose eyes glowed gold. Magic! Arthur had seen several evil sorcerers perform magic, but they’d never managed to touch his father. If the sword hit its target, his father would die and Arthur would instantly become king. He wasn’t ready – not even close. Arthur had never put much stock into any religion, but at that moment he found himself praying for a miracle.

Thankfully Arthur’s prayers were answered as the sword halted in midair just before it pierced his father’s skin. Uther stared at it in astonishment, reaching out to harmlessly knock the sword to the ground. Arthur shared a quick glance with his father, both scanning the crowd for a potential threat. Whoever had halted the sword was just as powerful as the man who had flung it with the intent of regicide. 

But they needn’t have bothered. A young man bedecked in tarnished armor approached Arthur and his traitorous opponent. His beat up silver helmet hid everything save for his discerning blue eyes, which shone with easy confidence. The armored man waved his hand and suddenly Uther’s would be assassin was neatly tied up in white ropes. 

“Uther Pendragon,” the man bellowed, his voice magically enhanced for all to hear. “I am the man you seek. I have easily deflected the blow meant for you, even though you would execute me for my trouble.”

“Why did you save my life?” Uther asked, even as he gestured for his guards to surround the sorcerer.

“Because it is not yet time for your son to ascend the throne.” The man nodded at Arthur, who just stared back, half impressed and half terrified by the man’s awesome magical power. “I am here to protect Prince Arthur, until he is ready to become king. It is my destiny, which has been foretold by the Old Religion.”

“What is your name?” Uther asked, as his guards encircled the man.

“My name is Emrys,” said the armored man, standing proudly erect, facing off against the man who killed magic users for sport. 

Uther’s eyes widened in recognition at the name. It was one he had never expected to hear. The king didn’t put much stock in prophecy, but he did recall this name from one of the oracle readings done in regards to his son. Apparently they were to have some great destiny. Years ago, Uther had only scoffed at the prophecy, but now he wished he’d paid more attention to the details.

Emrys stretched out his hand, aiming towards the guards Uther had dispatched against him. Emrys’ eyes flashed gold as the guards collapsed as one onto the grass. 

A collective gasp came from the crowd, Arthur included.

“Don’t worry, they’re not dead – just knocked out,” the sorcerer explained. “I never kill unless it is absolutely necessary.” Emrys turned to his prisoner, and placed his hand against the frightened man’s temples. Emrys closed his eyes, frowned, and reopened them before returning his attention to the king. “This one will not stop until all of the Pendragon line is eradicated. I shall end his life, with your permission.”

Uther nodded, his expression unreadable. 

Arthur knew his father must be having the shock of his life – a sorcerer asking him for permission to kill! In all of his years, he’d never witnessed anything stranger. 

Emrys wasted no time, encircling the man in a bitter green mist. The evil sorcerer crumpled to the ground and Arthur had no doubt that the man was dead. 

“The enemy sorcerer is no more,” Emrys informed the king. “All too easy.” 

“What do you want?’ Uther barked. 

“I want you to make magic legal again in your kingdom,” the sorcerer declared. “I saved your life, Uther, even though I could’ve let you die. This is how you can repay me.”

“This could be a trick,” Uther muttered. “Young man, as grateful as I am, I cannot simply change the law that has shaped Camelot’s foundation for the last twenty years.”

“Very well, I understand,” said Emrys. “You’ll need time to meet with your council to change the law, to make it safe for all with magic who vow to use it for good.”

Uther scowled. “I will not let a sorcerer dictate what I will and will not do.”

“I must remind you of the extent of my powers,” said Emrys. His eyes flashed and suddenly a gust of wind came up, causing the knights’ capes and the women’s dresses to flap relentlessly. Storm clouds gathered over the stands, thunder rumbling in the distance. “Shall I unleash the rain?” Emrys sounded blasé, as if unleashing a rainstorm was something he did every day.

Uther said nothing, prompting Emrys to follow through on his threat. The heavens opened up, drenching the spectators, Uther, and Arthur. Emrys, however, remained quite dry. 

“Stop!” The king commanded. “Alright, I’ll yield.”

Emrys held out his hand, whispered a few words, and the rain ceased. “You will revise the law against magic or else I will be forced to show the strength of my magic yet again.”

“I will convene the council tomorrow and we will begin the process to review the current legal system in regards to sorcery,” Uther reluctantly agreed.  
Arthur noted that his father never actually promised to change the law, but the sorcerer didn’t seem to mind.

“Excellent!” Emrys’ eyes were filled with mirth. “I’ll be in touch.” He whispered a few words and a whirlwind suddenly encircled the man’s form.  
“Wait!” Arthur called, curiosity getting the better of him. Who was this man and why was he trying to protect him? But the sorcerer had already disappeared without a trace. 

A murmur went through the crowd, as they marveled over what they had just witnessed.

Arthur too was trying to process what had just occurred. The prince hated to admit it, but the sorcerer had intimidated him. This Emrys seemed to be benevolent at the moment, but the prince had heard enough stories about the characters of those with magic to know that the man couldn’t be trusted – although he did know of one exception to that rule. 

Arthur knew that they needed to regroup and plan for the next time that the sorcerer returned. Predictably, his father did just that.

“With me,” Uther commanded, gesturing his entourage to follow him. 

His mind already working on ways to subvert the sorcerer, Arthur led the group of knights, guards, and nobles into the castle. The men piled into the throne room, where Uther had taken his rightful seat. 

“We need more information about this sorcerer so we know exactly what we’re dealing with,” said Uther. “We must meet with him, learn more about him. What is his story? Where is he from? Is he a citizen of Camelot? What does he want from us? Most importantly, what are his strengths and weaknesses?”

“What if he has none?” Sir Leon worried. “Didn’t you see his display? He can control the weather!”

Several of the knights murmured their assent. 

“Everyone has a weakness,” Uther insisted. “Even this sorcerer. The first person who meets with him and reports back to me with vital information will receive three hundred golden pieces. Dismissed.”

Following the king’s order, the men left the hall muttering excitedly about the generous reward. Only Arthur remained, knowing his father wasn’t finished with him.

“Arthur, even though I tasked my men with this, I’m truly counting on your reconnaissance. This Emrys seems to like you. You will exploit that to-”

“I know, I know,” Arthur interrupted, waving him off. “I get in good with the sorcerer; get him to trust me so I can learn what his real plan is. I’ve done it before, I can do it again.”

“Good,” said Uther, overlooking the interruption. “Don’t fail me.” The king turned on his heel, his crimson cape billowing behind him as he left his son alone in the hall. 

Arthur sighed, falling into one of the chairs. He knew that once he found this Emrys, he could charm his way into his confidence – he’d never had trouble with that before. However, locating him would be difficult. How does one search for a sorcerer with seemingly unlimited powers? Then it dawned on Arthur – he needed to consult someone who was a magic user themselves. 

As if on cue, Morgana threw open the hall doors. “Arthur! Are you alright?”

The prince nodded as Morgana pulled him into an awkward hug. “Father has tasked me with finding this sorcerer. Any ideas?”

Morgana smirked at him. “Not to worry. He’ll seek you out.”

Arthur stared at her, flummoxed. “Really? When?”

“Soon,” she grinned, tossing her magnificent dark mane.

Arthur hated how vague at times she could be. 

“Do you think he’ll succeed?” Morgana asked. “In making magic legal?”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” said Arthur. “I know you hate having to hide, Morgana. But I’m not sure that even this man can change our father’s mind.”

“He’s your destiny, Arthur,” Morgana said seriously. “Don’t try to manipulate him, he’s too smart for that. He could be your strongest ally if you let him.”

“Hang on, have you Seen something about this Emrys?” Arthur had to ask.

Morgana gave him a mysterious smile. “Perhaps. Good luck!” She left as quickly as she had appeared. 

Arthur had nothing to do but contemplate the events of the last hour. “Emrys. What kind of a stupid name is that?” He muttered to himself. “He wouldn’t even show himself. Stupid sorcerer is probably disfigured.”

Soft laughter echoed through the hall but Arthur was too preoccupied to hear it. 

.~.

Arthur returned to his chambers to find them a right mess. Brightly colored tunics lay strewn across the tile floor. A stinking stack of dishes sat on the corner of the table. A dusty pile of his scrolls covered his desk. Cobwebs lurked in every corner. Arthur scowled as he took in the abysmal state of the room. All it took was the squeaking of a rat that raced across the room for the prince to bellow for a guard. 

“Yes, your highness?” The nearest guard appeared in the doorway. 

“Where’s my idiot manservant?” Arthur growled. “My room’s become a pigsty ever since he skived off.”

“Morris has quit, Sire,” the guard informed him. “His wife is quite ill.”

“I didn’t know that,” Arthur said quietly. Now he felt a bit guilty for daily tormenting the guy. Morris had never confided in him anything about a sick wife,  
but Arthur had never given him reason to. “Did the steward assign a replacement?”

“Yes, your new manservant is also to be Gaius’s apprentice. Apparently, he arrived this morning.”

Arthur thanked him before grabbing his sword and racing down the hall. As he knew all the secret passages that the castle boasted, he used that knowledge and arrived on the other side of the castle at the physician’s door a few minutes later. Not bothering to knock, Arthur barged right in.

“Gaius, I have need of your…” Arthur trailed off as his eyes landed on someone’s tightly clad rump. It was a welcome sight for the prince, who had never been particular about if it were a man or a woman attached to said body part.

Arthur assumed that the person in question was bent over in search of one of Gaius’s books. “Ow!” The person hissed, as they banged their head on the bookshelf above them. 

“You’re not Gaius,” Arthur said, addressing the mystery person. 

An adolescent boy whirled around, startled. He stood up, absently rubbing his head. Then the boy’s eyes lit up as he recognized the prince. “Hello, Arthur.” Then he winced and remembered himself. “I’m so sorry, Sire.” He fidgeted, wiping his hands on his shirt before continuing, “I’m-I’m from a really small town and I’m not used to being in the presence of royalty and especially not you, all the bards sing about your amazing feats and I just don’t know how to-”

“Shut. Up.” Arthur sighed, his hands favoring his temples. Who was this complete idiot? “Do you always prattle on like that?”

“Oh, yes,” the man agreed. “My mother can tell you stories how I never shut up. It’s a bit of a curse, really. I’m not sure why-”

“Who are you?” Arthur cut in.

“Oh. I’m Merlin!” The boy beamed and stuck out his hand in anticipation.

Arthur glared at him, ignoring the hand. “Is that supposed to mean anything to me?”

Merlin’s face fell. “No, I suppose not.”

“Where’s Gaius?”

“Out gathering herbs.” Merlin shrugged apologetically.

“When will he be back?”

“Not sure.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “When he does get back, tell him to send his apprentice directly to the prince’s chambers. I have need of my new manservant. Can you handle that, Marvin?” Arthur changed the boy’s name on purpose, just to irk him. 

“It’s Merlin,” the boy corrected him with a smile. “I didn’t know you wanted me to start today, or else I would’ve been there.” He gave Arthur an earnest look, one that seemed vaguely familiar. There was something about those eyes that the prince couldn’t quite place. But then he put two and two together.

“You’re my new manservant?” Arthur gaped at the boy. “But you’re an idiot!”

“Thanks for that.” Merlin struggled to his feet. “I just arrived today. I know I’m a little wet behind the ears, but I promise I learn fast.”

Arthur gave him a skeptical look. “Well, come on then. You can start by tidying up my room.”

Merlin brightened. “Do I get to sleep in there too?”

Arthur coughed uncomfortably. “No one sleeps in my room, unless they’ve received an invitation. You’re presuming an awful lot.”

Merlin frowned for a few seconds before it finally dawned on him. “Oh! No, no I obviously didn’t mean – I’m not like that,” he blushed. “Er, what I thought was perhaps there was an adjoining room for your servant, not that I would actually be in your bed.” He laughed nervously. 

“No adjoining rooms,” Arthur clarified. “I hope that Gaius has a bed for you.”

“Oh, yes!” Merlin beamed. “He’s cleared out the storage room for me. I have my own door and everything.”

“A door.” Arthur was not impressed.

“Yes!” Merlin enthused. “When I lived with my mum, I didn’t have a door.”

“Right,” said Arthur, not sure what to say to that. He couldn’t imagine growing up without something as basic as one’s own door. “What are your qualifications for being my servant?”

“Haven’t got any,” Merlin said with a grin. “Apparently your father owed Gaius a favor.”

“Great,” the prince muttered as he headed out the door, Merlin at his heels. “Let’s start with this. While you are in my service, you will address me as ‘Sire’, or ‘Your Highness’.”

“What about Prince Arthur?”

“No, too informal,” said Arthur. “Who told you that you could offer suggestions?”

“No one,” said Merlin. “I just thought-”

“Obviously you don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

Arthur gritted his teeth. “Think. You don’t think before you speak.”

“Sure don’t,” Merlin agreed happily. “What are to be my other duties besides cleaning?”

“Waking me in the mornings, bringing my meals, my baths, dressing me, that sort of thing,” said Arthur. 

“You can’t dress yourself?”

Arthur’s jaw dropped open at that remark. “You can’t speak to me like that.”

“Oh, sorry. You can’t dress yourself, Sire?”

Arthur stared at him wide eyes. “Do you want to spend the rest of your day in the stocks?”

“No, of course not!” Merlin stared at him, perhaps a bit frightened. But Arthur could tell there was a bit of disappointment there. But what did he expect?  
Arthur had to show his new servant who was in charge, and if that meant an empty threat, so be it. 

“Then don’t be impertinent. If you even know what that means,” Arthur goaded.

“I’ll stop being disrespectful if you will,” Merlin countered. 

Arthur stared. “Stocks. Now.”

Merlin stammered in his defense, holding up his hands. “I-I was just telling you I knew what the word meant. P-please, Sire, I meant no harm.”

Arthur came to a stop in front of his chambers, deciding to ignore Merlin’s appalling behavior. Merlin would learn soon enough how to speak to the prince. Right now Arthur chose getting his rooms cleaned over teaching the boy a lesson. “These are my rooms. Did you pay attention how to get here from Gaius’s?”

Merlin winced. “Er, no?”

Arthur sighed. It looked like he would have his hands full for the next week or so. This was exactly what he didn’t need. He was supposed to be figuring out how to contact Emrys, not training a new servant! The prince opened the door, and gestured for Merlin to follow him. After the young peasant stumbled inside, he gazed around in wonder. He walked around, touching Arthur’s large bed, the dresser, and the desk as if to confirm they were real.

“Do all princes have luxuries like this, or are you just special?”

“Obviously I’m special,” Arthur preened. “Now, stop gaping and get to work.” The prince gently cuffed the boy’s head, which earned him a glare. 

Thankfully, Merlin didn’t seem to need any more persuasion. He took to cleaning the room, leaving Arthur to stare out of his window down on the people of Camelot. 

“How long do I have to keep doing this?” Merlin asked after about ten minutes.

“As long as it takes to make the room sparkle,” Arthur said. “And after that, you’re to bring me my dinner.”

Merlin looked like he was biting back a retort, which Arthur was pleased to note. Perhaps his new servant had learned to hold his tongue.  
But when Merlin began to chatter a few minutes later, Arthur assumed he either had a death wish or was just that clueless. 

“Just stop talking,” Arthur groaned. 

“Why? I’m sure you love hearing my voice.” Merlin grinned at the prince, who just shook his head. 

“You’re an odd one, Merlin. You know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” the boy agreed. Mercifully, he remained silent until the state of the room had improved. “Um, Arthur? Sire?”

“I thought I asked you to bring my dinner when you were done, or are you deaf as well as dumb?” 

“I heard you. How do I get from here to the kitchens?” Merlin gave him such an innocent stare that Arthur groaned.

“Go and ask someone!”

“Right.” Merlin smiled. “Be right back!” The boy walked off with Arthur’s dirty dishes rattling loudly in his grasp. 

Arthur sighed, wondering what had happened to his life, which before a few hours ago, had been decidedly less complicated.

End Chapter 1

A/N: Who wants me to continue?


	2. Emrys Returns

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N: Wow, what a response! I had no idea anyone was still interested in my stuff. Before this, I wrote a long epic called ‘Merlin’s Struggles’ and I hope you guys check that one out. However this time I wanted to focus more on Arthur’s perspective and have him fall for the idealized version of Merlin all the while unknowingly spend time with the real Merlin. Usually when I write Merthur, it is Merlin who is desperately pining for the handsome and strong prince, and this time I wanted to reverse it and have Arthur desperately pining for the handsome and magically powerful warlock. I hope you like the next part! 

.~.

Chapter Two: Emrys Returns

.~.

Things continued like this for a handful of days. Merlin’s presence had been a jolt to Arthur’s structured life. For starters, he wasn’t used to someone yanking open the curtains and telling him to ‘rise and shine’ in the morning. Then he had to suffer in silence while Merlin stumbled through dressing him.   
Arthur almost gave up on him and did it himself, but he wanted the boy to learn his place. 

After that awkward ritual, Merlin sat with him while they ate their breakfast. Yes, their breakfast. Apparently the kitchen staff decided to give Merlin double Arthur’s usual breakfast so the servant got to eat like a prince. Arthur decided not to inform Merlin that he was breaching the royal protocol, although he wasn’t certain why. Perhaps he didn’t want Merlin’s eyes to dim when Arthur told him he could only eat porridge like the other servants.

After their morning routine, Merlin would join Arthur outside to watch a rigorous training session with the knights. Arthur couldn’t help but show off that first day that he brought Merlin with him. Not that he felt the need to impress his new servant; he just wanted to make sure that Merlin had an accurate perception of him as a proficient fighter. (He continued to ensure that Merlin kept that same perception of him throughout the week, and a few of the knights suffered for it.)

Then Merlin would go his own way, presumably to attend to chores or to attend to Gaius, and Arthur continued with his own duties. Recently, this meant spending a long day locked in the throne room with his father and his council as they debated what to do about Emrys and if they could tweak the law in a way that could appease him while not granting any real rights to the magic users. Arthur didn’t know why they bothered – Emrys would see right through any deception. 

The evenings were more enjoyable, with Arthur building an unlikely friendship with Merlin. The two would banter about nothing at all, each one trying to outdo the other with creative insults. Then they would recount what they’d done that day when they’d been apart.

One night, Merlin shared a story about his mother back home and Arthur mentioned that he’d never met his mother due to her death in childbirth. Merlin rested a sympathetic hand on Arthur’s shoulder, and it remained there for the duration of a silly story he told about his pet goat to cheer up the prince. (Arthur had appreciated the gesture more than he cared to admit.) 

Then Arthur’s nighttime routine began, with Merlin calling for a bath for the prince. Arthur had never told Merlin that he could order other servants to bring a bath, but he hadn’t said that Merlin couldn’t delegate. Arthur had to give props to Merlin for figuring out a way around such a thankless chore.   
Once the bath was delivered, the prince would let Merlin undress him. Then Arthur would enjoy his bath, all the while trying to make Merlin jealous that he couldn’t partake in the warm water. When he was finished, Arthur would towel off, pull on his trousers, and climb into to bed. Then he would sleepily dismiss Merlin, reminding him to wake him on time that next morning, even though Merlin was always late and that never worked. 

Arthur would never admit it, but he was deliriously happy with the addition of Merlin to his life. He didn’t know how he’d ever survived without the boy to keep him entertained. The only thing that wasn’t perfect was the fact that he hadn’t spoken with Emrys. 

Thankfully, that changed one night after Arthur had complained to Merlin that he hadn’t had a chance to speak with Emrys and he very much wanted to. It had been a week since the sorcerer’s appearance, and Arthur was worried. He’d spoken to all of his contacts with the underground and no one could put him in touch with the elusive sorcerer – no one had even heard of him! Arthur really didn’t want to fail his father in this, didn’t want to explain to the king that he had been unable to succeed in his mission. But it seemed he had done just that. Until the fabled sorcerer suddenly made an appearance.

Arthur had just bid Merlin goodnight when a bright golden light shone just outside his window. Annoyed at first that he had to get out of bed, an astonished Arthur had opened the window to find Emrys literally floating outside. Just as before, Emrys wore his knight’s helmet, continuing to conceal his true face. 

“Arthur,” he nodded at the prince, as if dropping by unannounced was something he did every day.

Arthur could only gape at him as he felt the full stare of Emrys’ captivating blue eyes. “How-how are you doing that?”

“Oh, hovering like this?” Emrys shrugged. “I suppose it can be distracting. May I come in?”

Arthur wordlessly gestured towards him, awed by the sorcerer’s presence.

“Thanks!” Emrys entered the prince’s chambers and sat on the bed as if he owned the place. “I heard you wanted to speak with me.”

“Er, yes.” Arthur cleared his throat, desperately trying to take control of the situation. “I had some questions. Well, actually my father did but he wanted me to find out more about you.”

“To see how much of a threat I am,” Emrys nodded. 

“N-no,” Arthur stammered, nervously wringing his hands. “That’s not exactly what I meant by-”

“Arthur, relax,” Emrys said soothingly. “I’m not going to jump you.”

Arthur just blinked stupidly at him, wishing with all his might that Emrys would do exactly that. Those eyes did strange things to his body. Arthur had never even seen this man’s face and already he was dreadfully attracted to him. 

“Let’s start with an easy question,” said Arthur, bringing this situation back into his control. “Is Emrys your real name?”

“Yes and no,” the sorcerer said thoughtfully. “I’m afraid I can’t reveal my true name yet.”

“Why not?” Arthur sounded offended.

Emrys’ eyes grew distant. “I’m not sure if I can trust you.”

“Right.” The prince stared at the sorcerer again, wishing he could remove his helmet and find out just what Emrys was hiding. But he didn’t, as Arthur was trying to win his trust. “Where are you from?”

“A very tiny village just outside of Camelot, under King Cenred’s jurisdiction.”

“That could be any number of places,” said Arthur. 

“True,” Emrys agreed, sounding amused.

“Why are you really here?” Arthur tried.

“I told you, to protect you,” said Emrys. “Believe me, you need it. I’ve probably foiled several assassination attempts already.”

“Really,” said Arthur, trying not to dwell on the fact that he liked having a protector.

“Oh, yes,” said Emrys with a smirk. “While you have considerable fighting skills, you have a knack for attracting trouble.”

Arthur bristled at the underhanded insult. “Now see here, you can’t just-”

“I can do what I wish,” Emrys said, radiating confidence as he got up and moved closer to Arthur, who visibly gulped. “I have the power to take this kingdom for my own right this second. But I don’t. Why do you think that is?”

“I don’t know,” Arthur said honestly, feeling grateful that Emrys hadn’t taken control of Camelot when he obviously could have. 

“Because that job is reserved for you, and for you alone. When you ascend the throne, you’ll become the greatest king of our time.”

Arthur shivered at the implications of Emrys’ bold statement. “I see you have faith in me. But I’m afraid it is undeserved.”

“No, Arthur.” Emrys smiled indulgently through his eyes. “It isn’t underserved.”

“But you don’t even know me,” Arthur tried.

“I have seen what is in your heart,” was Emrys’ reply. Arthur wondered if he meant that magically. How else could Emrys mean it, since they had not spoken since that day on the field? 

“I must depart now,” Emrys informed him, glancing back at the window. “I have tarried too long.”

“When will I see you again?” Arthur cried, hoping he didn’t sound too eager.

“Soon,” Emrys promised, gently squeezing Arthur’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Arthur.” 

“Wait, please!” Arthur tried, reaching for the sorcerer but Emrys disappeared out the prince’s window just as quickly as he’d appeared. 

Arthur’s heart began to race as he considered what had just happened. Emrys had captivated him, had challenged him in a way he hadn’t known he’d needed. Arthur didn’t know why being in the presence of someone with so much power excited him so, but he hadn’t been this hard since that night of drunken revelry with Gwaine. 

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise, Arthur pulled one off, thinking about Emrys holding him down with his magic and being completely powerless to stop him. The prince knew he’d need an explanation for Merlin the next morning as to why the sheets needed cleaning but decided that a moment of embarrassment was worth it for such an epic fantasy. Try as he might, Arthur couldn’t get Emrys out of his mind. Needless to say, it took a long time before the prince fell asleep.

.~.

Arthur’s Chambers, the next day

Merlin crept into Arthur’s rooms, on time for once. “Morning, Ar- er, Sire. Rise and sh-” Merlin’s mouth fell open as took in the rare sight of a fully dressed Arthur looking out his window. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Merlin worried, walking over to the prince and feeling his forehead. “Seems okay to me.”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Arthur waved him off. 

“Are you sick or something? Because there’s no way you got up of your own volition,” Merlin teased.

“Very funny,” Arthur scoffed. “I just wanted to rise early. And prove to you that I can dress myself.” He beamed at Merlin, who gave him a tentative smile.

“And what has happened to put you in such a good mood?”

“I had a visitor last night,” Arthur smugly informed him.

“Oh!” Merlin’s eyes widened as he blushed from the implication. “G-good for you! A roll in the hay always does wonders for the morning constitution.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “No, Merlin. Not like that. I finally spoke with Emrys! He just floated into my bedroom unannounced, but that was alright. It was a welcome intrusion.”

“Ah,” said Merlin, hiding a smile. “How did it go?”

“Great,” said Arthur, not bothering to hide the dreamy look upon his face. Who cared if Merlin saw? “He’s amazing, especially the way he talks about me as if I’m everyone’s savior. I know he was trying to butter me up, but it was still nice to hear. I’m still not sure what his motivation is, but that can wait for next time.”

“You weren’t scared by him?” Merlin pressed. “I’ve heard he’s really powerful, magically speaking.”

“No,” said Arthur. “I know I should be, but I feel like I can trust him, you know? I just wish he’d take that damned helmet off.”

“Maybe he’s got a good reason why he doesn’t want you to know who he is right now. He might take it off later,” Merlin predicted.

“Perhaps,” Arthur mused. “I can’t wait to see him again. There’s still so much more to talk about.”

“It sounds like you’re besotted with this guy,” Merlin teased.

“I am not!” Arthur insisted. “I want to see him again because my father wants me to find out more about him so we know enough about him in case he becomes a threat.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“That’s enough of that,” Arthur warned. “What’s for breakfast?” 

Merlin grinned, gesturing to the tray he’d brought. “I got your breakfast and I was on time and everything. Aren’t you impressed?”

Arthur snorted. “Wonders never cease, Merlin. You actually followed my orders for once.”

As he and Merlin tucked into their meat, cheese, and bread, Arthur fantasized what his next move would be next time he saw Emrys.

As if he could read Arthur’s mind, Merlin casually said, “I think you should make an advance towards Emrys next time you see him.” 

Arthur choked on his bread. “Are you insane? He’d probably blast me with his magic.” 

“I doubt it,” Merlin said. “If he wanted to kill you, he would’ve done it already. All teasing aside, are you attracted to him? Or even men in general?”

“That’s an extremely personal question!” Arthur sounded put out.

Merlin wasn’t deterred. “Well, are you?”

“Yes, to both,” Arthur snapped. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“I see.” Merlin beamed at the prince. “Yeah, you should definitely go for it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Let’s just move on, shall we?”

“Moving on, Sire,” Merlin grinned. “So, how’s changing the law going?”

End Chapter 2

A/N: Still want me to keep going? I've got some good ideas for Chapter 3. More slashiness will be coming.


	3. Not Nearly Enough

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.  
.~.  
Chapter Three – Not Nearly Enough  
.~.

All throughout the day, Arthur dreamed about making a move on Emrys. He knew the sorcerer already liked him and believed in him. It made sense that Arthur should find out just how much Emrys wanted them to be involved. 

Emrys didn’t visit him that night, or the night after that. Arthur tried not to feel disappointed but he didn’t succeed. Arthur had almost given up hope when Emrys materialized in his chambers a week later.

“Hello, Arthur,” Emrys greeted him, sporting his knight’s helmet as always.

“Hello. It’s good to see you,” Arthur choked out. Why couldn’t he talk properly? This was ridiculous. He was the prince for God’s sake – he wasn’t some blushing maiden. But there was something about Emrys that reduced him to this excited yet nervous state. 

“Likewise.” Emrys’ blue eyes sparkled with mirth. “What kind of questions do you have for me today?”

Arthur decided just to go for it, and ask a question to which his father wanted the answer. “What is your greatest strength?”

Emrys shrugged. “My powers, I guess. That and people have been known to say that I’m kind. For some people, that might be a detriment but I can only see it as a strength, as long as I don’t let others take advantage of my good nature.”

Arthur had to admit it was a good answer. He plowed ahead again. “What is your greatest weakness?”

Emrys held Arthur’s gaze when he whispered, “You.”

“Oh,” Arthur said stupidly, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body. If there ever was an opportunity to make a move, it was now. “I was wondering, that is I’m not exactly sure how to phrase this, it isn’t usually this difficult for me to ask but I wanted to know if you were interested in, er, me.”

Emrys’ eyes sparkled. “Very much so. It has been foretold that you and I were to have a close bond, but just how close is up to you.”

“But you could have anyone,” Arthur pointed out, not sure why he was arguing when Emrys had said yes. “You’re powerful enough to-”

“I choose you, Arthur.” Emrys captured Arthur’s heated gaze. 

“Right,” Arthur said faintly. 

“Come here,” Emrys beckoned. “Close your eyes and keep them closed. Do you promise not to peek until I tell you to open them?”

Arthur promised. He stepped closer to the sorcerer and leaned in for a kiss, sighing with pleasure as Emrys’s lips met his. But when the kiss grew too heated, Emrys pulled away. Arthur heard the sorcerer put his helmet back on. 

“You can open your eyes now,” Emrys instructed.

Arthur did. “When will you let me see you?” 

“Soon,” Emrys promised. “But tonight I want you to come fly with me.”

“What?” Arthur gulped, even though he was still lightheaded from the kiss. “You mean out there?” Arthur gestured towards the window. “No. No way.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Emrys asked. “I’d never let you fall. Please? It would mean the world to me.”

Arthur heard the earnestness in the sorcerer’s statement and changed his mind, convincing himself that Emrys wouldn’t let him come to any harm. There was also the fact that being in Emrys’ arms for a good length of time was desirable. He really hoped that Emrys hadn’t bespelled him. Arthur had never fallen hard for someone in such a short length of time. But deep down, Arthur knew that Emrys wouldn’t misuse his powers like that. Whatever he felt for Emrys, it was genuine.

“Come on, then.” Emrys held out his arms and Arthur allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace. “Always wanted you,” Emrys shuddered, holding Arthur close. The prince stood on Emrys’ feet with the sorcerer’s strong arms around him. “Hold on tight.” As if Arthur needed a reminder.

Without warning, Emrys stepped out into the night sky, with Arthur in tow. The prince took one look at the ground far below and quivered in terror, desperately clinging to Emrys’ form. He hid his face in Emrys’ shoulder, not wanting to see the evidence of how high up they were.

“Shhh, Arthur, it’s alright,” Emrys soothed the shaking prince. “See, we’re not falling.”

“We’re not,” Arthur looked back down and realized. He was astounded by Emrys’ raw power. “How’s that even possible?”

“It’s magic,” Emrys teased. “Can I move now, or are you going to get upset again?”

“I did not get upset,” Arthur said haughtily. 

“Uh huh, sure,” said Emrys with a wink. 

That reply sounded familiar to Arthur, but he quickly forgot his train of thought when Emrys began to float them around in the relative darkness with only the moon lighting their path. Once again, Arthur clung to Emrys, but it was more for closeness than it was out of fear. Surprisingly, the chilly night air didn’t bother the prince, and he wondered if Emrys was using a spell to keep them warm. 

Being in such close proximity to Emrys did wonderful things to Arthur. His heart began to pound as he revelled in the closeness, never wanting it to end. Arthur wanted to stay protected in Emrys’ arms for always. It was rare for Arthur to let down his walls like this, but Emrys had somehow broken through his carefully crafted defenses.

“Emrys,” Arthur whispered as they glided along, “I want to kiss you again.”

In response, Emrys twirled them around, causing Arthur to grow dizzy. 

“Woah!” Arthur cried as Emrys flew them, faster and faster with no stopping in sight. “Slow down.”

“Sorry, Arthur,” Emrys apologized, indeed slowing them down. “I got carried away. I forgot you’re not used to this.”

“Can we go back now?” Arthur asked, not caring if this was admitting weakness. 

“Of course,” Emrys said warmly. They headed back towards Arthur’s chambers, much to his relief.

“Thank you,” said Arthur, once he’d planted his feet on the floor. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome,” said the sorcerer. “I suppose I should be going now.”

“Not yet,” Arthur pleaded. “Do not let one kiss haunt me until we meet again. Once more?”

Emrys hesitated before he nodded, giving Arthur the same instructions as before. They kissed and Arthur’s stomach was filled with butterflies. The lightheadedness from before returned. Arthur poured all of his passion for Emrys into the kiss, and it was eagerly returned. Then Emrys pulled away, much to Arthur’s chagrin. After he saw the prince’s eyes were closed, he put his helmet back on and turned to leave, about to leave Arthur alone yet again.

“Goodnight, Arthur,” said Emrys as the prince’s eyes flew open. “I’ll always believe in you.” He briefly rested his hand on Arthur’s shoulder before he vanished into the night sky.

“Emrys,” Arthur sighed, flopping onto his bed. He had never wanted anyone else the way he wanted this man. “I am so fucked.”

As he was hard, Arthur wanked to the memory of their last kiss, the prince imagining Emrys claiming him as he drove into Arthur from behind. When he was finished, Arthur groaned with shame. A prince shouldn’t be thinking of being taken. He was to remain in control of a situation at all times, according to Uther. But this time Arthur wanted someone to take care of him in bed, to relinquish that control to someone he trusted with his life. He hoped that next time he and Emrys met, they would progress beyond kissing, because Arthur craved so much more. He fell asleep, satisfied that Emrys returned his amorous feelings.

.~.

End Chapter 3

A/N: I’m once again humbled by all your responses! Still want me to continue?


	4. The Prophecy

A/N: I’m once again humbled by all your responses!  Still want me to continue?

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

.~.

Chapter Four: The Prophecy

.~.

Arthur awoke with a start, the night before rushing back to him. Emrys had come!  Not only that, but Arthur had kissed him - twice.  The prince hauled himself out of bed and began to dress, ready to meet the day head on.  He would report back to his father about Emrys' answers to his questions, but not share what else transpired.  
  
The prince was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Merlin come in.  
  
"You're up!" Merlin exclaimed, causing Arthur to jump in surprise.  
  
"Don't do that!" Arthur cried.  
  
Merlin grinned.  "Do what, Sire?"  
  
"Scare the hell out of me!"  
  
Merlin held up his hands in response.  "Sorry."  
  
Arthur noted that Merlin sounded anything but.  
  
"I thought you'd be in a better mood after last night," said Merlin.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Arthur asked, suspicious.  
  
"You saw Emrys last night, didn't you?"  
  
"How do you know?" Arthur demanded.  
  
Merlin paled for a moment before replying.  "Easy - you're already dressed.  And you had a dreamy smile on your face when I came in."  
  
"I did not!" The prince snapped.  
  
Merlin raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Alright, maybe I did," Arthur admitted. "But I can't help it!  He's just so..."  
  
"Attractive?  Wise?  Benevolent?  Powerful?" Merlin supplied.  “All four?”  
  
"Powerful, that's it," Arthur agreed.  "His magic is phenomenal."  
  
"All that power does it for you, huh?" Merlin teased.  
  
"Shut up, Merlin.  Wipe that stupid smirk off your face," Arthur warned.  
  
"So did you tell him that you wanted him?" Merlin pressed.  
  
Arthur blushed.  "Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He wants me back," Arthur smiled.  "I'm not sure why, though.  Something about us being destined to work side by side.  He said that how close we became was up to me."  Arthur stared at Merlin, remembering something that struck him as odd.  "He made it sound like he's wanted me for a long time.  I don't know how that can be, though.  We only met a few weeks ago."  
  
Merlin blinked at him, looking astonished.  "You've never heard of the prophecy? About you and Emrys?"  
  
Arthur shook his head.  "As a child, my father sheltered me from such nonsense, and when I was old enough to find out I didn't bother."  
  
"Would you like to hear it?"  
  
"I guess so," Arthur shrugged, not trying to let on how curious he was.    
  
Merlin smiled as he recalled the prophecy that he’d memorized from a very young age.  "It said that Emrys was born knowing that he was to help Arthur Pendragon bring peace and unite the lands of Albion, but that Arthur would be born with no knowledge that Emrys existed.   It would be up to Emrys to convince you of the destiny you shared.”

“Wow,” Arthur breathed.  “I had no idea.”

“Now you know,” Merlin smiled.

 But Arthur was still digesting the prophecy.  “I’m supposed to unite the lands?” Arthur stared at Merlin wide-eyed.  “How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“I’d ask Emrys that next time you see him,” Merlin advised, barely concealing a knowing grin. 

“I suppose he won’t help me unless magic is legal again in Camelot,” Arthur groaned.  “Changing the law would really complicate things.  I just don’t see how that would be possible while my father rules.”

“So you’d consider doing it?” Merlin pressed.

Arthur threw up his hands.  “I don’t know!  Besides Emrys, I only know of one magic user who isn’t trying to kill me.  All the rest of them either want me or my father dead.  They’ve given me no reason to trust them.”

“Perhaps not,” Merlin agreed.  “But surely they all can’t be bad.” 

“In my experience, power corrupts,” Arthur countered.  “I’d say that’s true for almost everyone, especially my father.”

“Not for you,” Merlin argued.

Arthur guffawed at that.  “Merlin, if only you knew the things I’ve used my status as prince to get.   I’m definitely corrupted by the power of my station.”

“What about Emrys?” Merlin asked.  “Do you believe he has been corrupted by the extent of his magical powers?”

“No,” Arthur considered.  “Not that I know of.  A lesser man would’ve just taken Camelot by force.  Instead, he’s choosing a more peaceful way.”

“He seems to want to work with you,” said Merlin.  “That can only be good, yeah?”

Arthur smiled.  “Yeah.”  Then he frowned.  “I just don’t know how we’re going to change the law in a way that makes him happy.   My father will never give up his power to a sorcerer – it’s just not who he is.  His fate was sealed the day my mother died and he gave the order for the Purge against magic to begin.”

“Not necessarily,” said Merlin.  “People can surprise you.   Your father may one day see the error of his ways.”

“Fat chance,” said Arthur, shaking his head. 

“What if your father was personally affected by this law change?”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, intrigued.

“What if someone he loved had magic?  The king might want to change the law to keep them safe, right?”

Arthur rolled his eyes.   “I’m pretty sure I’m the only one he gives a damn about, and I don’t have the slightest bit of magic.  The only other person he cares about is…”   The prince shuddered, realizing he needed to keep quiet about his current train of thought.

“Yes?” Merlin asked.

“Never mind,” Arthur snapped.  “It doesn’t matter.”

“Who else does he care about?” Merlin wondered.  “Does he have a secret lover stashed about somewhere?”

“Forget it, Merlin,” Arthur said harshly.  

“Alright – I’m sorry.” Merlin backed off.   “It was just a thought.”

“It was not a very good one,” Arthur retorted.  “You should go visit Gaius and have your head examined.”

“Probably,” Merlin agreed.   He gave Arthur a sunny smile.  “I’m glad your visit with Emrys went well.  Have you thought about what you want to do with him when he returns next time?”

Arthur’s face flamed at the thought of sharing a bed with the all-powerful warlock.  He knew that Merlin had made that insinuation on purpose.   “Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Get out,” the prince fumed. 

“Prat,” Merlin muttered under his breath.

Arthur shook his head as Merlin fled.   He did have to admit that Merlin’s idea was a good one.  If his father knew that Morgana had magic, he might actually have cause to change the law.   The hard part would be convincing Morgana to tell the king.  Arthur was almost certain that if Uther knew Morgana had magic, he would pardon her.  But for Morgana, that wouldn’t be enough.  She wouldn’t be satisfied until all of the magic users in the kingdom had the same clemency as she had. 

Arthur resolved that he would mention the idea to Morgana, whenever the opportunity presented itself.

.~.

Over the next few days, Arthur’s budding friendship with Merlin deepened as they learned more about each other.   They swapped childhood stories, took several hunting trips together, and went on patrol giving Merlin time to get to know Arthur’s knights.   Most of Camelot’s elite defenders remained loyal to Uther, but Arthur had a select few that vowed to support him and only him.  

The prince had known Leon the longest – he would trust the curly-haired man with his life.   Leon had been as close to a friend as Arthur had had growing up, as they had trained together.   In respect for that friendship, Arthur had kept quiet about the times that Leon had snuck into Morgana’s room unannounced.  While he had no problem with their secret relationship, Arthur was worried that they’d get caught.   Uther wouldn’t take kindly to their dalliance, as Morgana would surely be married off to the highest bidder.   But so far their clandestine visits had gone unnoticed.

While Arthur valued Leon’s loyalty, the newest member of his band of knights had also proved his dedication to Arthur.  Sir Gwaine was descended from nobility, but one would never know it the way that he brawled, drank, and caroused.   While Arthur personally didn’t wish to take a paramour, he was awed by how many lovers Gwaine had in different towns.  It wasn’t uncommon to see the man caught in the midst of two scorned women.   But Gwaine was always reliable.  He had Arthur’s back in a fight, and the prince knew it. 

But if Arthur was honest with himself, his favorite of the knights was a young man named Lancelot, who had impressed him with his speed and stealth during his tryout.   Arthur knew that Lancelot wasn’t of noble blood and he’d been crucial in the deception that led to Lancelot’s knighthood.  In regards to faking Lancelot’s lineage, Arthur thought that what Uther didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.   It had been worth the risk - Sir Lancelot was an asset to the company whenever they faced any enemy.  He had almost an intuitive knack for his opponent’s weakness, and always strove to exploit it.   Arthur was always confident when he had Lancelot by his side.  And if he noticed Lancelot sneaking off to be with Morgana’s maid Guinevere, Arthur never said a word to anyone.

The knights had loved Merlin – Arthur had known they would.  However, the prince was surprised when his knights came to him and asked that Guinevere’s brother be allowed to try out.  When he pressed them why they thought Elyan was worthy, Lancelot had only said that it had been Merlin’s idea.   Ignoring the feeling that Merlin was already influencing him more than he should, Arthur promised to meet with Elyan in a few days. 

Arthur knew he shouldn’t be letting one person mold him as much as he allowed Merlin to, but the prince could come up with no reason why he should guard against the affable but dim servant.  The boy was great company – when he wasn’t winding Arthur up – and everyone seemed to like him.  Everyone but his father.

The prince had made the mistake of bringing Merlin along to serve dinner during a meeting with his father.   Merlin had tensed when the king met his eyes, quickly turning away to hide what Arthur assumed was fear.   Arthur didn’t blame him – everyone knew that his father had the power to execute anyone at any given time. 

Trying to shift the focus away from Merlin, Arthur quickly brought up his most recent meeting with Emrys.  “I saw someone of interest last night, Father,” said the prince.

“You saw Emrys?” 

Arthur smugly nodded.

“I’m impressed, Arthur,” the king admitted.  “No one else has been able to contact him.  Tell me what you found out.”

All the while, Merlin set out their glasses and silverware, preparing to serve their meal.   Arthur knew that although Merlin appeared to be occupied, he was listening to their every word.

“I asked him what his strengths were, and he said his powers, which is obvious,” said Arthur.  “But he also mentioned kindness, that those who know him believe him to be kind.”

“Strange that he would include such a thing,” Uther noted.  “I’ve never heard of a sorcerer being touted for his kindness.”  The king chuckled.   “And his weaknesses?  Did he mention those?”

“He said he had one – me,” Arthur said grimly. 

“You,” Uther said flatly.   “I don’t understand.  He claims to want to protect you, but why would that make you his weakness?”

“I’m not sure,” said Arthur, his face flushing as he recalled Emrys’ mutual romantic interest.    

“Has he said anything about the law?”

“Not this time,” said Arthur.  “But I can tell that he’s very intelligent.  Whatever loophole you are trying to come up with to stall against the revision, it won’t work.”

“I very well can’t give in to his demands,” Uther countered.  “Magic corrupts, Arthur.  You know this.”

“He saved your life,” Arthur reminded him, all the while thinking that it was power and not magic that corrupts.

“One good deed does not pardon him from a lifetime of evil.”

“Perhaps not,” Arthur considered.   “But I have seen that there is good in his heart.”

Uther frowned.  “If I didn’t know better, I would say that you have feelings for this sorcerer.”

That was when Uther ended up with a bowl of piping hot chicken soup in his lap.  “Watch what you’re doing, boy!”  The king snarled.

“I’m sorry, I just sl-slipped,” Merlin stammered as he tried to clean up the soup with a napkin. 

“Who is this?” Uther asked, his voice dripping with distain.

“This is Merlin.”  The prince frowned.  “Don’t you remember, that as a favor to Gaius-”   Arthur trailed off, as he watched Merlin subtly shaking his head.   Arthur quickly changed tactics.  “He’s a new servant, and is a bit of a simpleton.  Merlin, go and fetch a new pair of trousers for his highness.”

“Right away, Sire,” Merlin promised before hightailing it out of the throne room.

“Make sure I don’t see that buffoon again!” Uther glared at Arthur, as if it was his fault that Merlin had slipped.

From that moment on, Uther loathed Merlin.  This was understandable as the boy had both humiliated and burned the king with his inattentiveness.  What was odd to Arthur was that Merlin seemed to loath him right back.  Arthur took care not to bring his manservant with him when he had an audience with his father.   

The prince hadn’t forgotten Merlin’s suggestion about getting through to his father about changing the law against magic.  But if that were to work, Arthur had to ask for Morgana’s help.  He was still working up the courage to do so. 

Then there was Emrys, his presence lurking in the background of Arthur’s psyche.  Uther’s new question for Arthur to ask the sorcerer was to see that if he changed the law against magic, would Emrys fight for Camelot?  Arthur knew that was tantamount to asking Emrys to kill all those that opposed Uther.   He didn’t want to ask this of Emrys, but he knew that he’d bring it up the next time they met.  Arthur was sworn to carry out his liege’s orders, even if he didn’t agree with them.

This time around, Arthur knew that he wouldn’t see Emrys until a week had passed since their last meeting.  When that night eventually arrived, Arthur was ready and waiting for him.  However, Arthur had been so exhausted from training earlier that day that he passed out on his bed, dressed in his finest crimson tunic and tightest brown trousers. 

This was the welcome sight that greeted the warlock as he silently appeared in Arthur’s chambers.  Emrys reached out and gently ran his fingers through the prince’s golden locks.  How he wanted to claim Arthur as his, but he wouldn’t rush this strange courtship of theirs, if one could call it that.   Arthur deserved a slow building courtship, and Emrys wouldn’t rush that for anything.  Even if he had to deny his own needs.

“Mmph,” Arthur moaned as he turned over.

“Hello, Arthur, love,” Emrys whispered, his familiar voice effectively waking the prince. 

Arthur’s eyes widened as he took in the welcome sight of Emrys, who was not wearing his helmet.

End Chapter 4

A/N:  Woah! No helmet!  Do you think Arthur recognized him?


	5. Soul Bondings

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Thanks as always for your comments!

.~.

Chapter Five: Soul Bondings

.~.

Arthur woke to the coveted sound of Emrys' lilting voice muttering a spell that illuminated the fireplace.  The prince blinked and wiped the sleep out of his eyes, thrilled that his would be lover had finally arrived.  As his vision cleared, he noticed that Emrys was not wearing a helmet.  At last he would learn the sorcerer's true identity!  Arthur eagerly sat up in bed, brushing his bangs out of his face before he turned towards Emrys, who stood beside the fire.  
  
However, when Arthur focused on Emrys, he couldn't distinguish his features.  The only facial feature he could see clearly was the sorcerer's familiar blue eyes.

“What’s going on?” Arthur demanded, throwing off the comforter as he stalked over to the fireplace.  “Why can’t I see your face?”  
  
"I cast an unremarkable spell on myself," Emrys explained.  “Would you rather me put the helmet back on?  I thought this would be an improvement.”  
  
"You still don't trust me," Arthur grumbled as he glared at the sorcerer, crossing his arms across his chest as he radiated displeasure.  "What do I have to do to prove myself worthy?"  
  
"Nothing," Emrys insisted.  "It's not anything that you've done.  I’m not comfortable with showing myself just yet.  Give me time."  
  
"Of course," Arthur allowed, his expression softening.  "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you.  I'm glad you're here."  
  
Emrys gently caressed Arthur's cheek, and the prince leaned into the touch.  The sorcerer stated what had left unsaid.  "I missed you too."

"My father has more questions for you," Arthur remembered, wanting to get that out of the way so he could enjoy his time with Emrys.  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"He wants to know if we change the law to allow magic, will you fight for our army?"  
  
"Not if Uther is calling the shots," Emrys firmly responded.  "I will only fight for you."  
  
"That's oddly reassuring."  Arthur smiled at him.  "You would kill in my name?"  
  
"Only if I had to," Emrys clarified. "I will gladly defend Camelot, but I won't use my magic to conquer."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to unite the lands?"  
  
"Peacefully."  
  
Arthur frowned. "You’re kidding.  That could never work."  
  
"Oh ye of so little faith," Emrys shook his head at Arthur's naivety.  “Offer any kingdom that will pledge allegiance to you an incentive to do so.  You will find that, like when training horses, it is easier to use the carrot to entice rather than the stick to punish."  
  
"Perhaps," Arthur considered.  He tried to think of something else that needed to be said but found himself unable to remember as he got lost in Emrys' gaze.  
  
"I have a question of my own." Emrys stated.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Where do you stand with changing the law?"  
  
Arthur shook his head in disgust.  "My father is using every trick he can to avoid it.  We had Geoffrey of Monmouth filibuster during the council meetings for three days.  I'm so sick of it."  
  
"That's unfortunate."  
  
"Maybe you can threaten my father with your magic again," Arthur suggested.  
  
"I'd rather not," Emrys demurred.  "I'd prefer if you could convince him.  Any ideas?"  
  
Arthur shrugged.  "I have one.  But it involves convincing someone close to me to admit to Uther that they have magic."  
  
"I bet that would work," said Emrys, pleased.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?” Arthur asked.  “How can I ask them to risk their life, as I can't be completely certain my father won't execute them?"    
  
"You just have to ask this person if the risk is worth the potential positive outcome," Emrys advised.  "Then give them space to make the decision."  
  
"You are very wise," Arthur stated.  
  
"Thank you," said the sorcerer.   “I have my moments."  
  
They caught each other's gaze, and held it.  Suddenly Arthur was shoved up against the wall with Emrys' mouth attached to his.  Arthur moaned, losing himself in the kiss.  He wished that he could know what Emrys looked like, but for now he would accept the situation.  Then he thought of something and pulled away.  
  
"Are you disfigured?"  
  
Emrys gave him an uncomprehending look. "What are you on about?"  
  
"Your face.  I don't care if you're disfigured or whatever, I'd still want you to-"  
  
"Arthur?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up," Emrys chuckled before melding his mouth to Arthur's once more.

Suddenly, Arthur was filled with unimaginable warmth, which jolted his heart.  He felt a strong pull towards Emrys, and his want increased tenfold.  Arthur felt as if his heart was bursting to the brim with love, deep love that connected him with the man beside him.  

Just as suddenly, that simple, glorious feeling disappeared.

“What was that?” Arthur yelped, looking around the room as if he could see the invisible force.

“That was me,” Emrys said, his eyes bursting with mischief.  “We are flawlessly matched on an energetic level.  We are each other’s perfect opposite.  You’re feeling the bond of love that exists between us.”    

Arthur’s mind was reeling from this knowledge.  “Why didn’t I feel that the first time we met?”

“I was shielding you before,” Emrys said casually.

“Why?  It feels amazing!” Arthur exhorted.

“I didn’t want to scare you,” said the sorcerer.  “What would you have done if you’d felt this the moment I revealed myself?”

“I would’ve thought you’d enchanted me,” Arthur reluctantly admitted. 

“There we go,” said Emrys. 

“Can I feel that again?  Please?” Arthur begged.

Emrys gave him a slow, blinding smile.   The shield dissolved, leaving Arthur bathed in the feelings of warmth, love, and security.   He wanted to experience more of this feeling, wanted to immerse himself inside it.   Arthur then realized that the prophecy had left something out.  Emrys was more than destiny, he was life itself.  Without Emrys, Arthur didn’t know if he’d ever feel complete and that scared him.

“Arthur, relax,” Emrys soothed, guiding the prince over to his chair and helping him sit down.  Then Emrys entangled his fingers in Arthur’s scalp and began to massage his head.  

“Mmm,” the prince moaned as he enjoyed Emrys’ ministrations.   

The sorcerer continued this for a few minutes until he was satisfied Arthur was pliant.   Emrys then captured Arthur’s lips with his own.  

Every coherent thought flew away as Arthur let himself fall into the kiss.  Never before had he been so aroused – he was straining in his trousers.  But this unique pull, this bond wasn’t purely sexual.  Arthur had always wanted to belong somewhere.  He often felt left out of groups or a circle of friends just because he was the prince.   Arthur finally felt that sense of belonging with Emrys.  It was as if they had been cut from the same cloth and now they had just been sewed back together.

“Arthur,” Emrys breathed as Arthur reluctantly pulled away.  “Can you feel what I feel for you?”

“I can feel this all-encompassing love surrounding me,” said Arthur.   “My heart feels connected to your heart.   I have never felt an attraction for anyone else like this – it’s incredible.” 

“You can feel it too!” Emrys blinked back tears.   “I’ve waited so long for you, Arthur.”

“You don’t have to wait any more, I’m right here,” Arthur assured him.  The prince pulled Emrys into his arms, allowing him to quietly sob.    How badly he just wanted to take Emrys and rut against him.  But he didn’t want to push the sorcerer into anything he wasn’t ready for.

It took about five minutes before Emrys calmed down.   “Arthur?”

“Yes, love?”

“Feel me.”  Emrys shifted so that Arthur could feel his arousal.  There was no mistaking it – Emrys wanted Arthur.    The prince was eager to return the favor.

“I’m hard like you,” Arthur murmured.  He maneuvered them back against the wall, slowly brushing his hips against Emrys’.   The sorcerer mimicked his movements, creating delicious friction between them.

“Uhhh, Emrys, more,” Arthur groaned as he rutted against his secret lover.   

The sorcerer, for his part, stayed silent with his eyes firmly closed, as if concentrating on something.  His breathing increased, as he continued to focus.  

It wasn’t long before Arthur came with a desperate cry.   As he slowly returned to himself, the prince realized what had happened.   Emrys was going to mock him, he was sure of it!

“Arthur, are you alright?” Emrys worried.

“I, um, came in my pants,” Arthur admitted, his cheeks flaming.  “I haven’t done that since I was a teenager.  I’m sorry, I’m sure you wanted more-”

“I did too,” Emrys said softly.  “It’s alright, Arthur.  It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Next time you should shield me so I can last longer,” Arthur advised.

“I hate shielding our bond – I have to do it so frequently,” Emrys lamented.  “But I agree that something must be done lest we have a repeat experience.”   He smiled at Arthur, and wrapped himself around the prince.  

Arthur relished being held by his sorcerer.  So rarely had he had another to care for him.  The prince knew he could get used to this kind of treatment.   “I don’t want to wait another week to see you.  Will you come see me more?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“You’d want that?” Emrys sounded pleased.

“Obviously,” Arthur snorted.

“Oh.  Well.”  Emrys flushed.  “I’d love that, Arthur, it’s just that I’m so busy.  I have… duties.  And when I finish those, I like to frequent the castle library and camp out in the restricted section to read the spell books.  I try to learn several new spells every night.”

“But I thought all of those were destroyed during the purge,” Arthur insisted.

“Some were,” Emrys agreed.  “But Uther saved some of them, placing them in a secret room.  That’s where I go almost every night.”

“But surely you could spend a little more time with me.  I’ll make it good for you, I promise,” Arthur tried to persuade him.

“I suppose I don’t have to visit the library every night,” Emrys considered. 

“Good,” said Arthur, subtly puffing out his chest.  “Clearly, I am more important than your midnight library runs.”

“Clearly your head is inflated,” Emrys teased. 

Arthur shrugged.  “I don’t even know why you bother studying.  Don’t you have unlimited power?”

Emrys chuckled.  “I wish.  Trust me, it’s not unlimited.  I want to be prepared for anything, hence the studying.”

“Stay with me tonight,” Arthur heard himself say.   He groaned, not believing he’d spoken that thought out loud.  Although they had expressed feelings of intimacy, there had been no definitive talk of anything permanent and Arthur didn’t want to assume.  Perhaps Emrys thought him weak for voicing this sentiment. 

“God, Arthur, I wish I could,” Emrys said, sounding wistful.  “But I can’t be discovered in your bed in the morning.”

“I suppose not,” said Arthur, decidedly not pouting in response.  “It’d certainly shock the pants off my manservant if he discovered you.”

Surprisingly, Emrys didn’t laugh.   He quickly caught the prince’s eye.  “Arthur, there’s something you should know about your manservant.”

“About Merlin? What do you mean?” Arthur asked, sounding concerned.  “Is he in danger?”

“I-”  Emrys shook his head, swallowing the bitter truth.  He wasn’t ready for that confession, especially if Arthur rejected him for the deceit.  It was selfish, but he wanted more time with Arthur only as Emrys. “I’ve heard that he’s an idiot, that’s all.”

Arthur laughed.  “He’s not so bad once you get to know him.  He’s my friend.”

“I hope I’m your friend too.”  Emrys looked anxious; as if he were afraid Arthur would deny it.

“You’re that and more,” Arthur vowed. 

Emrys gently kissed him in response and pulled away before it could grow too heated.  “Goodnight, Arthur.”

“Goodnight,” Arthur said wistfully.   “When will I see you again?”

“Sooner than you think,” Emrys assured him.  “I am always with you.”  The sorcerer motioned to his heart.  Once again their eyes met and Arthur’s heart skipped a beat before Emrys disappeared. 

Arthur fell back onto his bed, warmed to his very core by Emrys’ visit.  He couldn’t believe the strength of their connection!  It was enough to give him chills just thinking about it.

Arthur always assumed that when the time came, he would enter into an arranged marriage that would benefit Camelot.  He’d resigned himself to the fact that he would not get the luxury of finding a ‘true love’.  But after what he felt with Emrys tonight, God how he wanted that with Emrys. 

Arthur wanted nothing more than to come home to a special partner who would support him in all things.   He had found that in Emrys.  The hard part would be convincing Emrys to feel the same way.  But Arthur believed that he could make it happen eventually.  Until then, it wouldn’t do to rush Emrys.  Soon Emrys would remove his spell and Arthur could see his true face.  Only then could they move forward and build a committed relationship built on trust. 

.~. 

End Chapter Five


	6. Always With You

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  I’m really enjoying all the kudos and comments!  Keep them coming J  I moved the rating up to Mature just in case.

.~.

Chapter Six: Always With You

 .~.  
  
Once again when Merlin arrived the next morning, Arthur was dressed and smiling.  
  
"How was your night with Emrys?" Merlin smirked as he placed their breakfast tray on the table.  
  
"Memorable," was Arthur's vague answer.  
  
"Did you find out anything new about him?"  
  
"I found out that he is loyal to me alone.  He won't fight for my father," Arthur clarified.  
  
"He sounds like a good man," said Merlin.  
  
"Merlin, that's treason,” Arthur warned.  “I know you don't like my father, but you have to be careful of what you say about him.  If the wrong person heard you say that, I wouldn’t be able to protect you."  
  
"I'll be careful," Merlin promised.  "It's just that you and the king are like night and day.  You are fair and just, and he is... not."  
  
Arthur sighed.  "Everyone always wants to compare me to him.  I've dealt with that my entire life and for once, would it be so difficult for people to see that I'm different."  
  
"I know that," Merlin said quietly. "That's why I plan to serve you until the day I die."  
  
Arthur cocked his head to the side as he took in Merlin’s earnest expression.  "You really mean that."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
When Arthur locked eyes with Merlin, a little shiver ran down his spine.  Where had that come from? 

  
"Merlin, go prepare my horse," Arthur demanded before he could examine that feeling any further.  "I'm going out to the forest today."  
  
"Sounds great!" Merlin exclaimed.  "I'll be sure to pack a lunch for us and-"  
  
"I'm going alone, Merlin," Arthur snapped.  
  
"Oh," his servant said, sounding dejected.  "Did I do something to displease you?"  
  
_You did just the opposite_ , Arthur thought.  "Can't I have a morning to myself?"  
  
"Of course," said Merlin, relieved that he hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"Go," Arthur ordered, when Merlin didn’t move to leave.  He wanted his servant out of sight, so he wasn’t reminded of that strange feeling between them.   "Today, Merlin!"  
  
"Right."  Merlin left the room, leaving Arthur alone with his breakfast.  He ate Merlin's share and did not feel guilty about it - much.  
  
.~.  
  
After he returned from the forest after a few hours, Arthur spent the rest of the day training the knights.  He'd broken them into two groups, with Leon training one half and Lancelot training the other.  This gave Arthur the opportunity to assess every man's form and give criticism accordingly.  
  
Recently, Arthur had been paying attention to the way that he critiqued the knights.  Instead of simply pointing out what they were doing wrong, he also pointed out what they were doing right.  Merlin had suggested that he do so, insisting that the men would take his criticisms less personally if Arthur had just complimented them.  So far it seemed to be working well.  Arthur had seen a significant improvement in his company as a whole.  He knew he had Merlin to thank for it.  
  
Merlin was a puzzle to him, one that Arthur had yet to solve. One second he was giving Arthur his opinion, the next he was cowering with fear or tripping over his own two feet.  It vexed the prince because there seemed to be no pattern to Merlin's behavior, other than he avoided the king at all costs.  Arthur supposed he would figure out Merlin in time.  
  
He had to admit he was touched by Merlin's declaration.  Not many servants would swear fealty to their master for life.  He had no doubt Merlin had meant it too.  Arthur vowed to never take that declaration for granted.  
  
Later that night, when Merlin was attending to him, Arthur expressed his wish that he could see Emrys that night.  Merlin teased him about being obsessed with the man, and Arthur didn't even deny it this time.  It was true, he desperately wanted to see Emrys.  After bidding Merlin goodnight, Arthur prayed that Emrys would break his cycle of only visiting once a week.  Thankfully, he got his wish.  
  
.~.  
  
It was only about ten minutes after Merlin left before the prince heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Hello, Arthur." Emrys materialized right before Arthur's very eyes.  
  
"Still using the unremarkable spell I see," Arthur observed.  
  
"I know it's cowardly of me," said Emrys.  "But I'm afraid you wouldn't take kindly if you knew who I truly was."  
  
"So I already know you?"  Arthur clarified.  
  
"I didn't say that," said Emrys, but his flushed cheeks gave him away.  
  
"Hmm," Arthur muttered, filing away that tidbit of information for later.  "Thank you for coming to see me earlier than usual."  
  
"I didn't want to stay away," Emrys declared before leaning in for a kiss.  Arthur moaned with relief that Emrys was where he belonged, kissing Arthur.  The kiss was slow and unhurried as they gently explored each other.  Their normal sense of urgency had disappeared, although Arthur wasn't sure why.  
  
"I love this," Arthur whispered as he rested his forehead against his partner's.  "But something is missing.  Let me feel it - our bond."  
  
"Alright, but I'm still going to shield you halfway.  We don't want a repeat of last night."  Emrys winked at him as Arthur recalled them both coming in their pants.  He blamed the bond, because Arthur had fantastic self-control, thank you very much.   Last night had been an aberration, not the norm.  
  
Then the prince remembered a question that he'd wanted to ask his sorcerer.  
  
"You've implied you've been watching over me for my entire life.  How can that be when we've never met before this month?" Arthur searched Emrys’ eyes for an explanation.  “Please tell me.”  
  
"It would be easiest if I could just show you.  Would you like to see?" Emrys offered, placing his fingers on Arthur’s temples.  
  
"Yes, but hooooooow?"  Arthur’s voice trailed off as Emrys shared his mind with him.  Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Emrys carefully ‘knock’ at the barrier to his mind.  Arthur mentally told him to enter and then he was flooded with such peace, this familiar feeling from long ago bubbling up to the surface.  
  
Arthur was suddenly inundated with a memory from his childhood that he'd kept long buried.  When he'd been young, perhaps four or five, he'd seen this golden orb of light.  It would follow him around everywhere.  The prince would talk to the light and the light would answer back, with the voice of a child.  The problem was that Arthur was the only one who could see or hear the light.  
  
It soon became known that the prince had an imaginary friend.  That went on for several years, where Arthur would play and talk with someone who wasn't there.  It was cute, the adults in the castle said.  Until one day it wasn't.  
  
When Arthur turned eight, Uther put a stop to it.  He made Arthur tell his friend that he didn't believe in him.  Much to Arthur's disappointment, he never saw the light again.  He told himself that Uther was right, that he needed to grow up so he could learn to be king and kings didn't have imaginary friends.  
  
All the same, there were times in his life when he thought he heard a disembodied voice, sometimes right before an assassination attempt.  Arthur never thought that the two instances could be connected until now.  

 _I’ve always been with you, watching over you, Arthur._  Emrys reminded him.  _Always._ __  
  
Arthur gasped and reeled at that revelation.  He broke free of Emrys’ gentle mental hold, eyes flicking open as he returned to his chambers.   

"That was you, Emrys, all that time," Arthur breathed, his chest heaving as he fought to calm himself.  "Thank you!"  
  
"I’m your protector – I’m just doing my job," said Emrys, but Arthur could tell he was pleased.  "Although I must say that when you were a child and you told me you didn't believe in me, that hurt.  After that, I couldn't appear to you.  The spell only works if both parties believe that the other exists."  
  
"I'm sorry," Arthur murmured.  "That was yet another time I blindly followed my father's orders and someone suffered as a result."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Emrys said quietly.  "I just missed it."  
  
"Me too," Arthur admitted.  "I'm glad you came to Camelot so I could meet you properly.  And that we have... this.”  He rested his forehead against Emrys’.  “I wouldn't trade it for anything."  
  
Emrys nodded, blinking back tears.  "I've wanted you for a long time, Arthur."  
  
"I'm here," Arthur vowed. "And I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Do you mean that?" Emrys asked.  "That you want us to be together long term?"  
  
"Only if you want that," said Arthur, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment that he’d read Emrys incorrectly.  "I didn't want to assume.  I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-"  
  
"I've dreamed of nothing else," Emrys choked out before he was wrapped around Arthur, shaking with silent sobs.  
  
"Please don't cry," Arthur worried as Emrys clung to him.  
  
"They're happy tears," Emrys assured him, his eyes watering.  "You are my destiny in every way now."  
  
"And you are mine." Arthur gently kissed the sorcerer's forehead.  
  
"Arthur?" Emrys sounded uncertain.  
  
"Yes, love?"  Arthur tenderly gazed at him.  
  
"Could I see you? All of you?"  Emrys blushed but held his ground.  "I wanted to give you time to court you properly but now all I can think of is… I want to move forward.  That is, if you want."  
  
Arthur groaned.  "I've thought of nothing else for the past few weeks.  I didn’t need to be courted properly!"

“Oh,” said Emrys.  “I didn’t want you to think I was just using you for pleasure.”

Arthur smirked.  “I wouldn’t mind if you did.  Especially if you unblocked the bond while you were using me.”

Emrys groaned.   “Arthur, don’t tempt me.”

“Undress me,” Arthur commanded.  

Emrys moved to reach for Arthur’s shirt but Arthur slapped his hand away.   “With your magic.”

The sorcerer’s eyes widened.  “You’d want that?”

Arthur rolled his eyes.  “What do I have to do to prove to you that I’m accepting of your magic, ahhhh!”  The prince glanced down at his suddenly cold and naked form.  His cock was fully hard, ready for any attention that Emrys would give it. 

He glanced over at the sorcerer, who had abruptly lost his clothes as well.  Arthur was pleased to note that, while erect, they were roughly the same size.

“Like what you see?” Emrys teased, before closing the distance between them.  Their lips slid against each other, and their tongues snaked out to meet.  They groaned in unison, pouring all the passion that they felt into the kiss.  Arthur didn’t want it to end, he wanted to fuse his mouth with Emrys’ for all eternity. 

Emrys pulled away first, breathing hard.

“More than you know,” Arthur told him.

“What?” Emrys asked, dazed.

“I like what I see,” Arthur reminded Emrys of his previous words.  “Don’t you remember asking me that?”

“Er no?”  Emrys grinned sheepishly at him.

“Can I?” Arthur asked.

Emrys nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Arthur firmly grasped him.   The sorcerer moaned in appreciation.  Without asking for permission, he returned the favor, taking Arthur in hand. 

“Stop holding back,” Arthur scolded, encouraging Emrys to open their bond.

“I’m not sure if I can control it,” Emrys gasped, thrusting up into Arthur’s welcome hand. 

“Emrys,” Arthur gritted his teeth.

“Alright!” The sorcerer glared at him, but the glare quickly dissolved into a chuckle.   “Impatient, are we?”

“I’ll show you impatient,” Arthur growled, increasing the tempo of his movements.  

Without warning, a surge of arousal slammed into Arthur.   His vision went white as he was enveloped in waves of pure unadulterated love that encircled their forms.   He went to some other glittering place, only to wake up with a soft dick and a sticky hand.

“Again?” Arthur groaned. 

Emrys blushed.  “Oops?”

Arthur glanced over, relieved to find Emrys in the same state. 

“I’m sorry!” The sorcerer yelped.  “It’s really hard to control.”

“Apparently,” Arthur smirked as Emrys muttered a spell to clean them.  “Or I’m just that good.   You can’t control yourself around me.  You’re just so desperate for me.”

“I’m not!” Emrys argued.  “I’m still figuring out how to use the bond.  I haven’t had hardly any practice.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” said Arthur, now amused by the whole thing.

“I really should go,” Emrys realized, sounding regretful.  “I’ve stayed up too late as it is.  I’m going to pay for it tomorrow.”

“You make it sound like you have a real job,” Arthur inferred.  “But why would you need a job when you are so powerful?”

“Taking care of you is a full time job,” Emrys muttered, but he was smiling. 

“Come to see me tomorrow,” Arthur ordered.

“Maybe,” Emrys demurred.  “I want to, it’s just that I have other responsibilities.”

“If I’m important to you, you’ll make it happen,” Arthur said confidently.  He pushed away a nagging feeling that Emrys had other duties he needed to attend to that had nothing to do with Arthur. 

His sorcerer softened.  “You are the most important thing that matters to me.  I’ll see you soon,” he promised, sealing it with a kiss.   “Goodnight, Arthur.”  

Emrys vanished, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.  The prince couldn’t believe that his childhood imaginary friend had been real, that it had been Emrys!  Learning of the sorcerer’s lifelong devotion to him made Arthur want to become the great man that Emrys believed he could be.

It took Arthur a while to fall asleep, craving more of the bond that had united him and Emrys for one brief moment in perfect harmony.

.~.

A/N:  Sorry if you were looking for more pr0n, that’s as much as it gets.  I’m writing this for the plot and character development between these two destined lovers.  I love the concept of soul bonds and mind sharings so they get incorporated into my Merthur stories.  I hope you like that aspect!


	7. One Step Forward

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Once again thanks for the comments!

.~.

Chapter Seven: One Step Forward

.~.

When Merlin arrived fifteen minutes late that morning, he was sporting bags under his eyes and he was dragging his feet.

Arthur raised his eyebrows when he noticed how tired his manservant looked.  “Late night?”

“You could say that,” said Merlin with a yawn as he set their breakfast tray down on the table with a clatter.

“You’ve got to get enough sleep, Merlin.  You’ll be of no use to me if you’re sick.”

“Thanks for caring,” Merlin said sarcastically.

“I do care,” Arthur insisted. 

Merlin nodded, accepting Arthur’s not quite apology. 

“I saw Emrys last night,” Arthur informed him, wanting to change the subject.

“Yeah?” Merlin smiled.   “How did it go?”

Arthur curbed a dreamy smile.  “Fantastic.”

“So you got some more information out of him,” said Merlin.  “Your father will be glad of that.”

“No, er, I didn’t this time,” said Arthur with a blush.  “We… yeah.”

“Oh,” Merlin blushed.   “Right.  Is…is he any good?”

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, scandalized.

“Well, is he?”

“He’s… we have this incredible connection.  I can’t describe it,” said Arthur.  “It does complicate things, though.”

“How so?”

“That’s enough of that,” Arthur said firmly.  “I still don’t know what to do about changing the law against magic.  There is one thing I can try, but I don’t know if I can ask this person to put their life on the line.”

“Why don’t you ask them and let them make that choice?” Merlin suggested.  “Then at least you’ve done your part.”

“That’s true,” Arthur contemplated.

“You should do it later today, and get it over with,” Merlin advised.  “Unless you’re not brave enough to ask.”

Arthur scoffed at that.  “Just for that impertinent remark, I think I will.”

The conversation then turned to the mundane, talking about training and the council and Merlin’s duties.  But when Merlin left to start on his chores, even though Arthur had had the last word, he felt as though Merlin won their little spat.

.~.

_Later that day_

Arthur sought out Morgana after dinner.  In typical Morgana fashion, she asked who it was he wanted her to manipulate.  
  
Arthur answered seriously.  "My father."  
  
Morgana's eyes widened.  "I was joking, somewhat."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
Morgana glanced around to make sure they were alone before she answered. "This isn't about my magic, is it?"  
  
Arthur forged ahead.  "Morgana, you're the only one who can change his mind."  
  
She paled.  "I can't! He'll kill me!"  
  
"You don't know that!" Arthur cried.  "You have to try.  Please, you're the only one who can make our land safe for people with magic.  Then they won't have to live in fear - and neither will you."  
  
"Why don't you ask Emrys for help?  From what I've heard, you've grown close."  
  
"He already tried that," Arthur reminded her.  "He believes that the change in Uther must start from within."  
  
"I don't know," Morgana whispered.  "I'd be doing this with great personal risk."  
  
"I wouldn't let you hang," Arthur insisted.  "I'd smuggle you out of Camelot if necessary.  But I don't think Uther will kill you.  He has a soft spot for you.  You can make him see reason."  
  
"But I'm just one person.  Uther has only seen magic be used for evil for the past two decades."  
  
“But you’re a person he loves – and trusts.  Surely that must count for something,” Arthur pointed out.

  
"I'll think about it," said Morgana, before turning on her heel and gliding away. 

“Let me know when you decide,” Arthur called after her but he didn’t get an answer.  

Once again, he had hit a wall in regards to changing the law.   He had half a mind to remove his father from his position and change the law himself.   Not that Arthur would ever seriously decide to take such a drastic action.  But it had entered his mind.  Arthur tried not to dwell on what that meant.

End Chapter 7

A/N:  This one was really a filler, but we’ll get to the good stuff in the next chapter.  Stay tuned!

 


	8. Play A Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emrys toys with Arthur.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  More comments!  How lovely.  Emrys returns in this chapter – I hope it makes up for the last short one.  This goes into the workings of their soulbond, which I absolutely adore explaining.

.~.

Chapter Eight: Play A Role

.~.

That night, Arthur sent Merlin away early.  He claimed that he was tired of looking at Merlin’s stupid face, but he really was giving the boy an opportunity to catch up on some much-needed sleep.  Merlin had given him a grateful look before he’d gone, and Arthur thought perhaps his flimsy excuse had been discovered.  No matter – Arthur had an entire night to himself without Merlin’s inane chatter.   He had some much needed time to catch up on his paperwork. 

Uther had been giving him more responsibility recently, much to Arthur’s chagrin.  But he supposed it would fall to him someday when he became king, so he should know how to manage it. 

Arthur had a silly hope that Emrys might come to visit him that night.   The prince wondered what the sorcerer looked like without the unremarkable spell.   Somehow he had a feeling that Emrys would look the opposite of unremarkable.   Not that it mattered what Emrys looked like.  Arthur was more concerned with the strength of their bond, and their love for each other.

The prince had settled in for a long night of reading grain reports when his wish came true.

“Hello, Arthur.”

“Emrys!” Arthur breathed, his heart leaping at the sound of that familiar sultry voice.   As usual, Emrys had materialized out of nowhere. “You’re here!”

“In the flesh,” Emrys grinned.  “I couldn’t stay away.”

Arthur noted that the unremarkable spell was still in place, but he was so happy to see Emrys that he didn’t give it much thought, even though a tiny part of him was disappointed that Emrys hadn’t decided to trust him.   “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, about our last encounter,” Arthur confessed.   “You’re always on my mind.”

“I should hope so,” Emrys teased.  “It seems I have ensnared myself a prince.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Arthur rolled his eyes.  “That’s not exactly what happened.”

Emrys smirked.  “Tell what happened, exactly?”

“You watched me from afar, and since I was so irresistible, you fell in love with me.”

They both froze at that.  Arthur gulped, it had just slipped out.  While they had mentioned that their dalliances would continue for the foreseeable future, nothing had been said about love.

“I-I’m sorry,” Arthur uncharacteristically stuttered, afraid that he’d made a permanent misstep.  “I didn’t mean to imply-”

“Yes you did,” said Emrys, gazing fondly at him.  “You were correct.”

“You… love me?” Arthur gasped.

“Arthur, have you felt our bond?” Emrys gently chided.  “How could I not?”

“I guess I never translated that feeling into words,” Arthur realized, feeling incredibly stupid for never making the connection.

“Do you love me in return?” Emrys asked softly, sounding as vulnerable as Arthur had ever heard.

“Always,” Arthur confidently declared.

“That’s good to know,” Emrys breathed.

Arthur noticed his sorcerer’s shoulders had relaxed, that he seemed to slump forward with relief.  “Kiss me,” the prince commanded.

Emrys chuckled.  “You’re not in a position to be making demands with me, Arthur.  Nothing happens unless I say so.”

“What?” Arthur frowned.

“You’ve been in control all day,” Emrys reminded him.  “Now, here with me, you’re not.  I’m in control, and I dictate what you can and cannot do.”

“You can’t do that,” Arthur spat, even though his cock leapt at that idea.

“Oh, really?” The sorcerer gave him a coy smile.  “Must I remind you of my powers?  I guess I need a practical demonstration.”

Suddenly Arthur found himself on his back, immobilized on his bed by unseen bonds.   “What are you doing?”  The prince growled.  “Release me at once!”

“No, I don’t think so,” Emrys said lazily.  “I think you need to stay right where you are.”

Arthur gave him a murderous look.  “Unhand me, or I’ll call the guards.”

“Go ahead,” Emrys smirked.  “They won’t be able to hear you.”

“You won’t misuse your magic like that,” Arthur insisted, but he sounded unsure.

“It’s cute that you think you can tell me what to do,” Emrys cooed, moving in close to caress Arthur’s face.  The prince scowled, annoyed that he couldn’t move away.   “I’m the one with all the power, remember?”

“If you really loved me, you wouldn’t force me,” said Arthur.  “You wouldn’t make me do what I didn’t want to do.”

“Is this something you don’t want?” Emrys asked.   “If so, then I’ll release you.  But if you’re truly honest with yourself, you’ll admit that you need this.”

Arthur gave him a stony glare but said nothing.  Emrys was right; he was always right when it came to Arthur.   He _did_ need this, more than he cared to admit.

“I thought so,” Emrys said smugly.  “You’re too proud to ask for it, but I know what you need.  I’ve watched over you your entire life; you think I don’t know what you need?”

Arthur’s face burned.  “You’ve seen me during private moments?”

“No,” said Emrys.  “To watch you, I’d use a scrying bowl.  The image would always blur if that was happening.”

“Thank goodness,” Arthur said in relief. 

“But I always wondered what you’d look like, in the throes of pleasure while you took yourself in hand,” Emrys said casually.

Arthur actually whimpered at that.  “Did you think of me?” The prince asked.  “When you… you know.”

“Every time,” Emrys casually informed him.  

They shared a heated look at that revelation and Arthur gulped, having to look away from the intensity of Emrys’ stare.  

“Arthur, are you embarrassed?” Emrys teased him. 

A shudder went through Arthur as the sorcerer peeled back a layer of his shield, revealing a bit of their bond to the prince.  He had never been so aroused in his life.  Not since his last encounter with Emrys.  

“No,” Arthur said defiantly.  He knew at that exact moment that Emrys owned him.  The worst part was that Emrys knew it, too.

“You couldn’t even tell me what you really meant,” Emrys smirked.   “You couldn’t even say it.”

“I’ll say it,” Arthur blushed.   “Did you think of me when you touched yourself… down there?”

“You have such a polite way of speaking,” Emrys stated.   “Most people would mention wanking or getting off or something of that nature.  But no, that’s too good for the likes of the crown prince.”

“Gods, you’re such an annoying little... ah!” Arthur trailed off, whimpering again.  Emrys had stroked him, he’d been sure of it!   But the sorcerer was several steps away from Arthur.   He wasn’t playing fair! 

“Yes?” Emrys asked, innocently blinking his scintillating blue eyes.

“You’re cheating,” Arthur complained.  “You’re using your magic!  I can’t compete with that.”

“That’s right, Arthur – you can’t.  Lay back and enjoy it,” Emrys drawled.

“I beg your pardon!” Arthur said, offended.  “I’m the prince of Camelot.  I will do no such thing!”

“You won’t be able to move.” Emrys advanced toward the bed, glancing down at the obvious bulge in Arthur’s crotch.   “Anything wrong, Arthur?”

“Damn you,” Arthur snarled, straining at his magical bonds to no avail.  “You know very well what’s wrong.”

Emrys came to sit next to him on the bed.   “How can I help you, Arthur?”

“Oh, no – we’re not playing that game.  I’m not begging for it.  At least you aren’t unaffected,” the prince snapped, indicating Emrys’ matching state of arousal.

“No, I’m not,” Emrys murmured.  “How could I not be affected by your beauty?”

If that had come from anyone else, Arthur would’ve been terribly offended.  Attractiveness was nothing that Arthur could control.  Yes, he worked hard at staying fit.  But his parents had been attractive, and those traits were passed down to their son.  Arthur had done nothing to earn that.  He’d rather be known for his actions.

But coming from Emrys, Arthur understood.   It was the exact same way he would describe his sorcerer - beautiful.  Emrys wasn’t speaking merely of Arthur’s looks, but his inner light. 

The bond crackled between them, each of them feeling the other’s joy in finding the one other person that completed them.

Taking pity on poor Arthur, Emrys leaned down and kissed him. 

Arthur responded eagerly, reveling in the attention and lamenting the loss of his hands.  How he longed to rake his fingers through Emrys’ unruly hair.   

“Not right now you can’t,” Emrys gently rebuked him.  “You’ll get the use of your hands back later.”

Arthur gaped at Emrys.   “Can you read my mind?”

This time it was Arthur who caused Emrys to blush.   “Maybe?”

It dawned on Arthur that Emrys might not have wanted to reveal that information.   “You can!”  Arthur groaned.   “Do I have any privacy anymore?”

Emrys glared at him.  “Well if you’d stop shouting your thoughts at me, I’d be able to shield against them like usual.”

“Shouting?” 

“Yes.  You’re quite insistent, you know,” Emrys muttered.  “Normally it’s not a problem, but right now my blood supply has run south.”

“I do not shout my thoughts!” Arthur insisted. 

“I’ll have to train that out of you,” Emrys considered as he captured Arthur’s lips again.  They lazily kissed for a while, Arthur enjoying the feel of letting someone else take control.  He was certain that Emrys was toying with him, but at that moment he didn’t care.

“Tell me what you want, Arthur,” Emrys asked, after he pulled away. 

“What I want I will not ask for,” Arthur said with shame, turning away.

“You don’t have to speak it,” said Emrys.   “There is another way.  Tell me with your mind.”

“I don’t know how,” said Arthur, confused.

“Think a thought and direct it at me.”

“That would never work,” Arthur said, skeptical of such a practice.

//Try it.//  Emrys goaded, perfectly capable of speaking with his mind.   At this point, Arthur wasn’t shocked.   Was there no limit to Emrys’ power?

//There’s no way this could work.  I don’t have magic like you, Emrys.//  Arthur thought.

//You don’t have magic, but you do have our bond.// Emrys replied.

Arthur’s eyes widened.  “You can hear me when I think at you?”

//Always.// Emrys grinned.  //See, Arthur?  It’s easy.//

//That’s amazing!//  Arthur mentally exclaimed.   //What else can I do with this?//

//All in good time.  Tell me what you didn’t want to say out loud.// Emrys urged.

//It’s shameful.// Arthur insisted.  //You’ll just make fun of me.//

//Nothing is shameful here, with me.//

Arthur was flooded with so much warmth, he gathered the courage to voice his request. //I want you to fuck me.//

Emrys smiled happily, pleased that he'd anticipated this.  //I thought so.  Have you ever done that before?//

//Have I been with others?  Yes.  But have I been on the receiving end?  No.  No way.// 

Emrys’ suspicions had been confirmed.   He would be Arthur’s first in this way!  

//Normally I would never allow it, but I trust you with this, Emrys.//  Arthur said bravely. 

Emrys kissed him in response.

//Hang on, have you ever?//  Arthur had to ask as their tongues dueled.

//No, but I know how.//  Emrys assured him.

//Never?// Arthur pulled away for a moment, stunned at this revelation.  //But you’re so powerful, so beautiful.  You could’ve had anyone.//

//I didn’t want just anyone.//  Emrys gently caressed Arthur’s cheeks, brushing his hair out of the way.   //I wanted to wait until I met you.//

Arthur couldn’t think of the words to respond to that.  Emrys had denied himself the pleasures of the flesh because he'd saved himself for Arthur.  There was nothing more arousing than that.   //Then you are giving me a precious gift.//

//I wouldn’t have it any other way.  Hold still, love.//  Emrys magicked their clothes off, stoking the fire with his mind so that Arthur wouldn’t be cold.  //I need to loosen you up.//

Arthur gasped as Emrys touched his most intimate of places.   He felt a gooey warmth, and the entrance of a finger.  Then Emrys brushed something wonderful.   Arthur’s vision swam as his pleasure increased tenfold.  He felt the pressure building in his cock and then suddenly it was over as quickly as it had began.

“Again?” Arthur groaned, looking down at the mess.  To his relief, the same thing had happened to Emrys.  “I thought we were going to-”

“Yeah, I miscalculated how the intensity of your pleasure would affect me.”   Emrys blushed, which was very endearing to Arthur.   “You have no idea how you make me feel, Arthur.  Trusting me to take care of you like this.”

Emrys cleaned them up and then released Arthur from his magical hold.  The prince quickly wiggled his way into his sorcerer’s arms.   Arthur sighed with happiness, fascinated with their new mode of communication. 

//I love you, Emrys.//

//Arthur, my love for you grows stronger every day.// Emrys confessed.  //You're all I could ever want.//

Arthur was content to bask in the afterglow, safe in his sorcerer’s arms.   But as the minutes passed, a kernel of doubt surfaced.  //When will you reveal yourself to me?//

//Soon.//  Emrys promised.  

//I won’t be angry.// Arthur insisted.  //I just want to see the real you.//

Emrys stiffened at that.  //I should go.//

“Stay,” Arthur sleepily begged.  How amazing would it be to have Emrys spend the night with him?  He projected that thought, even though he knew it could never be.  At least not until he was king.

“You know I can’t,” Emrys said regretfully.  “Goodnight, Arthur.”   Emrys gently kissed him once more before vanishing into thin air. 

Arthur knew at that moment that he was completely fucked.  

.~.

End Chapter 8

A/N:  Shit really goes down in the next chapter – stay tuned!  I’ve got most of the rest of the story written out.  Maybe about five chapters left.

Also, is anyone else as amused as I am that Merlin and Arthur can’t seem to figure out sex?  Haha!  Poor, frustrated boys.


	9. Merlin Or Emrys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Arthur still loves Emrys, he's beginning to fall for Merlin as well.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Thanks again for your comments.  They really inspire me to write faster.   Just FYI, a rejected title for this chapter is _I Can Has Both?_

.~.

Chapter Nine:  Merlin Or Emrys?

.~.

_The next morning_

Boom!  Ba-boom!

Arthur awoke with a start, jolted out of sleep by a crash of thunder.   He rose from his bed to look out of his stained glass window.  A mass of dark rain clouds and a periodic flash of lightning filled the sky.  Droplets of rain blew sideways as the people in the lower town raced for cover.    Needless to say,   Arthur decided to cancel training.  The prince knew he should work his men in all kinds of weather, but he decided that the risk of injury was too great.  Also, it gave him a free morning.

The prince informed a guard of his decision, who went to deliver the message to the knights.  Arthur quickly grew hungry as he waited for Merlin to bring his breakfast.  He waited for twenty minutes until he realized that Merlin wasn’t coming.   Arthur could excuse being five or ten minutes late, but twenty?  That was taking advantage of Arthur’s good nature.

Annoyed at his lack of breakfast, Arthur marched himself over to Gaius’s door, which was unlocked.   Arthur promptly let himself in.  The physician wasn’t there, so Arthur didn’t stop before he loudly rapped on Merlin’s door.

“Merlin, you lazy sot, it’s past time to get up!” Arthur bellowed.   “I don’t understand how you can sleep through a thunderstorm!  That’s unheard of, even for you.” 

Then he felt a familiar sensation.  The prince was enveloped in a pleasant jolt of tingly warmth, one that he associated with Emrys and their bond.   Arthur gasped as he noticed the welcome sensation.  He thought it was an odd time for it.  Except for his first appearance in Camelot, Emrys never showed himself during the day.   The prince rushed back out towards the corridor, hoping to catch a glimpse of the sorcerer, but to no avail.   Arthur raced up and down the corridors, unable to find the elusive Emrys.   As he returned to Gaius’s door, the prince wondered if he’d just imagined the whole thing.

“Arthur?” Merlin was fully dressed, although his hair looked akin to a rat’s nest.  He stood in front of his door, glancing from side to side and moving shiftily as if he were hiding something.

“What you got in there?” Arthur asked as Merlin paled.

“Nothing!” His servant insisted, squirming under the intensity of Arthur’s gaze. 

“Why are you acting all shifty?  Have you something to hide?” Arthur teased.

“My room’s just a mess, that’s all,” Merlin grimaced.  “I’ll go get your breakfast and meet you in your chambers.”

“Right,” Arthur said, following Merlin out of Gaius’ living quarters.  “Merlin, you look like death warmed over.”

“I’m just tired, is all.”  Merlin insisted. 

“I’ve tried to help you by reducing your duties, but it doesn’t seem to do much good,” said Arthur.   “I don’t know why you’re exhausting yourself like this.  Do you have a lover you’re sneaking out to go to?” The prince guessed.   He hadn’t expected Merlin to blush crimson.  

“N-no,” the boy stuttered.

“You do!” Arthur crowed.  “I’m proud of you, Merlin.  I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Shows what you know,” Merlin muttered. 

Arthur chuckled, imagining poor Merlin stammering as he tried to make it with some homely chambermaid.   Knowing Merlin, he would be so timid that he probably had to let the woman take the lead.  “Who is the lucky lady?”

Merlin rolled his eyes.   “Nice try.  I’ll be right back!”

Amused by the entire exchange, Arthur returned to his chambers to await his breakfast. 

.~.

“I’ve got an almond pastry – your favorite,” Merlin announced when he returned. 

“Gods, Merlin, I love you,” Arthur said gratefully, swiping the pastry from the tray.   He didn’t miss the blush that affixed itself on Merlin’s lovely face.   _Lovely?_    Arthur frowned.  What was wrong with him this morning?

“I thought you loved Emrys,” Merlin retorted. 

“I never told you that,” Arthur said primly.  

“Yes you did,” Merlin insisted.

“How would you know?” Arthur asked, getting suspicious.  If Merlin had been listening in on them last night, Arthur would be furious.  His cherished time with Emrys was private.

“Er… I know him.”  Merlin gritted his teeth, as if regretting that confession.

“You know him?” Arthur asked, impressed. 

“We’ve met,” Merlin confirmed. 

“How do you know him?”

“We’re, um, related.”

“Interesting.  What has he said about me?” Arthur asked before he could stop himself.

“He says you’re a prat.”  Merlin’s eyes were sparkling with mischief as he informed Arthur of this ‘fact’.

“No, that’s what _you_ say about me.”  Arthur rolled his eyes.   “Seriously.”

“He says that you’re his other half.”  Merlin said that in earnest, not in jest this time.  “Apparently the soulbond you have is quite rare.”

“Soulbond?”

“Er, he didn’t tell you about that?”

“I didn’t realize it was called that,” said Arthur.

“Oh, yes,” said Merlin.   “You’re energetically linked for life.”

“I can feel him when he’s nearby,” said Arthur.   “I thought I felt him this morning, but it must’ve just been wishful thinking.”

Right at that moment, Merlin knocked over the breakfast tray he was about to pick up.   “Sorry, Arthur.  I mean, Sire.”   Merlin righted the tray as he covered a yawn.  Then Arthur asked him a question that made his insides freeze with terror.

“What does Emrys look like?”

“What?” Merlin yelped.

“You must know what he looks like if you’re related,” Arthur reasoned.  “I doubt he bothers with the spell around you.”

Merlin winced.  “I don’t know if he’d want me to tell you.”

“Why not?” Arthur pressed.

“I think he’d rather show you himself.”

“Oh,” Arthur said glumly.  “He still doesn’t trust me.”

“I doubt that’s it,” said Merlin.   “How could anyone not trust you?  You’re amazing.”

Arthur locked eyes with Merlin, touched by this declaration.   His servant’s eyes seemed so familiar somehow.  Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Merlin turned away, realizing he needed to attend to his duties.  He puttered around the room, tidying up Arthur’s clothes which had been strewn every which way.   He gathered up the laundry pile to take it out, but his foot caught on a goblet of wine that Arthur had placed just beside his bed. 

“Oops?”  Merlin sighed, watching the red wine spread across the stone floor.  
  
"Merlin, stop.  Just stop." Arthur said wearily, moving to soak up the mess with one of his soiled shirts.  "I don't know what to do with you lately."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sire."  Merlin looked devastated, as if disappointing Arthur was the end of the world.  "I'm just so-"  
  
"Tired, I know.   Drop the laundry – you can attend to it later.   Lay down," Arthur ordered.  
  
"What?" Merlin set the dirty laundry aside.   It took him a few seconds to process Arthur’s odd request.  He glanced over at Arthur's massive bed.   It looked so comfortable!  "Surely you can't mean..."  
  
"Lay down," Arthur repeated.  He strode over to Merlin and removed his manservant’s coat.  Placing a hand at the small of Merlin’s back, Arthur steered him to the bed.  Then he took off Merlin's boots.  “Relax, Merlin.  The bed won’t bite.”  
  
"This is a switch," Merlin said, sounding pleased.  He did what Arthur asked, and lay down on the prince's bed.  "Oh wow, I could get used to this,” he sighed.  “Not that I would, of course.  Why would you let me do this again? I mean-"  
  
"Merlin." Arthur gave him a knowing look.  
  
"Shutting up," said the boy.  
  
Arthur sighed.  "I've tried everything to help you.  It seems I have play nursemaid and watch you to make sure you rest."  
  
Merlin had a snappy retort ready but instead of retaliating, he closed his eyes, reveling in the luxurious blankets.  He drifted off to sleep almost immediately.  Merlin’s gentle snores soon filled the chamber.  
  
Arthur smiled, relieved that Merlin was getting some much-needed sleep.  He was worried that his manservant would catch a cold, and then he'd be down a manservant.  He stuck to that excuse, not wanting to consider how much he cared about Merlin.  
  
He had to admit, the boy was gorgeous.  Watching him sleep, Merlin's innocence seemed more pronounced.  How Arthur wanted to brush his fingers through Merlin's unruly hair and...  
  
Arthur stopped himself right there.  He shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about his servant.  He loved Emrys!  They had a bond stronger than anything he'd ever felt before.  So why was he so taken with Merlin?

  
Arthur was then plagued with guilt and decided he wouldn't watch Merlin any longer, as it wasn't helping matters.  _Merlin has a lover of his own,_ the prince reminded himself.  _It would never work._ __  
  
As Merlin slept, the prince caught up on his paperwork, which he’d let slide because he’d been spending his nights with Emrys.  He ate half of his lunch, saving the rest for Merlin when he woke up.  
  
He let Merlin sleep for three hours and then reluctantly shook him awake.  
  
"Arthur?" Merlin smiled happily when he saw the prince at his side.  
  
That was when Arthur was once again flooded with a familiar warmth, washing all through his body and filling him with confidence.  
  
"I'll be right back," he told Merlin as he rushed out the door.  Emrys was close!  Arthur searched the corridors for ten minutes before reluctantly giving up.  
  
He returned to his room to find a worried-looking Merlin dressed and seated at his table, helping himself to lunch.  "Where did you rush off to?"  
  
"I felt Emrys' presence, I know I did," Arthur swore, frustrated as he took a seat opposite Merlin.  "But I couldn’t find him.  Why doesn't he want to see me?"  
  
Merlin shrugged and changed the subject.  "That's quite a storm outside."  
  
"I thought it was reasonable to cancel training.  Not that I couldn’t have done it, but I didn't want my men to accidentally get hurt.”

“Sure,” Merlin teased.  “You just didn’t want to get wet.”

“Pretty much,” Arthur admitted.   “It also means I have a rare free afternoon.  Merlin, it’s your job to entertain me.”  
  
Merlin scoffed at that.  "How would you like me to do that, Sire?"  
  
"I dunno.  Tell me more about yourself.”  Arthur slightly leaned forward towards Merlin, folding his hands.   “I'm curious about you background.  What was it like growing up with your mother?"  
  
"It was great.  She loved me more than anything.  We were each other’s world."  Merlin smiled, recalling his mostly happy childhood.  "We didn't have much, but we got by."  
  
"What did you do all day?" Arthur inquired.  
  
"Mainly I looked after the crops.  If we didn't have a good harvest, our village would barely survive the winter.  During the other seasons, we prepared for that.  It was a lot of work, but I didn't mind."  
  
"What about your father?" Arthur hoped that he wasn't prying too much.  He'd never heard Merlin speak of his father, but he was curious.  Hopefully, he hadn't made a serious misstep.  
  
Merlin’s face tightened considerably.  “I never knew him.” 

“Oh.”  Arthur bit his lip.  “You don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Merlin.  “I don’t know a lot about him.  My mum said that he had been convicted of a crime and he had to go on the run because your father's forces had tracked him to Ealdor.  They had plans to marry before that happened.”  
  
Arthur raised his eyebrows at that.  He'd just assumed that Merlin's parents had been married.  
  
"What, no crack about me being a bastard?" Merlin tried to keep his tone light but Arthur could tell there was some sadness there.  
  
"You can't help what your parents did or didn't do.  Look at my father." Arthur shuddered, recalling all the evil acts Uther had committed under the guise of keeping Camelot safe.  
  
"We can't choose our parents," said Merlin.  "But we can choose to be like them or not."  
  
"Do you think your father was guilty of whatever it was?"  Arthur prodded again.  
  
"My mum believed he was innocent.  She said she wouldn't have had me otherwise."  
  
"Your mother sounds like a smart woman," said Arthur.  He paused before asking another burning question.  "Was there anyone special for you back home?"  
  
Merlin shook his head.  "I never found anyone who fit my requirements for a partner in Ealdor."  
  
"And what requirements are they?  Two legs?  Hair on their head?" Arthur teased.  
  
"Brave, intelligent, kind, loving, funny.”  Merlin recited.  “I wouldn't mind someone with a great body."  He wryly smiled.  "But that's just a bonus."  
  
"Have you found that in your current lover?"  
  
"Yes," Merlin admitted.  
  
Arthur was filled with a stab of jealousy, which he chose to ignore.  "I'll have to meet them sometime."  
  
Merlin winced.  "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't," Merlin said firmly.  
  
"Alright." Arthur backed off.  Merlin was entitled to his privacy.  That didn't mean Arthur had to like it.  "I just don't want you running yourself ragged because you're meeting with this girl late at night."  
  
"It's a him," Merlin mumbled, not looking at Arthur.  
  
"Oh." Arthur shrugged.  "Him then."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Merlin, you idiot, I'm with Emrys, who happens to be a man.”  Arthur gave him a knowing glare.  “What kind of a hypocrite would I be if I didn't accept you?"   
  
"I wasn't sure if you had special privileges to be like that," said Merlin.  "As Prince, you can get away with almost anything.  But then for someone poor like me-"  
  
"That doesn't make a difference!" Arthur said hotly.  "People love who they love, regardless of class, race, or gender.  The end."  
  
Merlin beamed at him.  "You're going to be a wonderful king."  
  
"I hope so," said Arthur.  "As long as you're there."   That just slipped out, to his mortification.  
  
"I'll be there," Merlin promised, catching Arthur's eye and holding it.  The prince forgot to breathe as he stared at Merlin, feeling a little shiver of pleasure radiate throughout him.  
  
"I should attend to Gaius," Merlin said hastily looking away as he blushed.  
  
"You’re dismissed," Arthur agreed, his face hot as well.  
  
Merlin ran out of the room, closing the door behind him with a little slam.  
  
What had that been about? Arthur had wondered.  He couldn’t help but notice that Merlin's blush had looked rather appealing.   Although their moment had been awkward, Arthur was now certain that Merlin was aware of this burgeoning connection between them.  
  
Arthur didn't want to lose his relationship with Emrys but Merlin was letting him inside in a way that Emrys never had.  Arthur wished he could keep them both, but he knew that would be impossible.  At some point, he'd have to choose.  But what a choice!  
  
Emrys was all he'd ever wanted in a sexual partner.  But Merlin was his friend, in a way that Emrys had never shown interest in becoming.  Merlin wasn't hiding his true self from Arthur.  But Arthur didn't want to give up the bond between him and Emrys.  He had to admit, the magic excited him. Merlin was a safe bet, but when Arthur was with Emrys, there was an element of danger present.  
  
Arthur puzzled about it for the rest of the day.   The prince considered committing to Emrys and having Merlin on the side but quickly rejected that thought.  That wouldn't be fair to either of them.   The only thing that Arthur could think to do was to demand that Emrys show his true self.  But whenever he did so, Emrys distracted him with sexual favors.  Arthur knew he was weak, that he let Emrys manipulate him.  That shouldn’t be the foundation of a relationship, should it?      
  
That night, Arthur fell into a troubled sleep that night, his dreams haunted by both Emrys and Merlin.

.~.

End Chapter Nine

A/N:  Thanks for commenting!


	10. A Dark Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is no longer satisfied with Emrys' deception.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

.~.

Chapter Ten:  A Dark Stain

.~.

The next week went by in a blur for Arthur.  Merlin was consistently late every morning, still exhausted and dragging.  Arthur tried everything - from talking to Gaius about lessening his duties to letting Merlin off early but his servant was still running himself ragged.  This was unfortunate because Arthur would've preferred Merlin in top form now that they were dealing with a severe threat.  
  
Uther's spies had gotten wind that Mercia was planning to attack Camelot sometime in the next couple weeks.  Alarmed, Arthur went to his father to beg him to change the law, insisting that he must change the law or else Emrys wouldn't help defend them.  Uther refused, stating he believed that Emrys would defend them, as he had promised to keep Arthur (and presumably the kingdom) safe.  
  
Morgana had been no help.  Even at Arthur's urging, she had yet to reveal her magic to Uther.  Arthur was so frustrated that he almost outed her to Uther, but stopped himself at the last minute.  He knew if he did so, their relationship would never recover.  
  
The only bright spot during this time was Emrys, who visited Arthur every other night.  They had since figured out how to somewhat control their bond during their pleasurable activities.  Arthur had never experienced such intense orgasms before as Emrys took him.  The closeness between them grew and Arthur was so grateful that he'd found such a man.  
  
But there was a dark stain on their relationship.  Each night they were together Arthur would try to coax Emrys to show himself, his real self.  Each night, Emrys would decline, still relying on the unremarkable spell to keep his facial features blurred.  Arthur was getting really tired of not being able to know what his lover looked like.  
  
"Why won't you show me who you really are?" Arthur asked after they’d recovered from another mind blowing round. 

  
"Because you'll hate me," Emrys said sadly.  "I've betrayed your trust and I don't know how to fix that."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Arthur frowned.  "You haven't betrayed my trust.  In fact, you hardly trust me at all!  You won't tell me anything about your past.  I enjoy being your lover but I want us to be friends as well.  I want you to confide in me."  
  
"I _am_ your friend," Emrys insisted.  "I've watched over you my entire life, protected you from harm.  There will never be anyone else but you for me, Arthur."  
  
"Yeah?" Arthur glared at him. "Well for me, maybe there's someone else."  
  
Emrys swallowed hard.  He had a pretty good idea of who Arthur was referring to. "Oh, shit."  
  
"Yeah, that’s right.” Arthur glared at the sorcerer.  “I've tried to deny my feelings this person, but they've found their way into my heart.   They share everything with me.  I realize now that I need that in a relationship in order to be fulfilled.  This person and I, even though I’m the prince, we're equals.  Whereas you and me, you hold all the power.  And I'm not just talking about your magic."  
  
"Who is it, Arthur?" Emrys asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"My manservant."  
  
"Oh God," Emrys moaned.  "I've really fucked things up."  
  
"Just tell me who you are and I swear I'll forget about him," Arthur urged.  "I wouldn't want for anyone else if you would just show me who you are."  


“Arthur, that doesn’t matter,” Emrys tried.   All he could think to do was to distract Arthur by pleasuring him.  It always worked in the past.

“Stop,” Arthur hissed, as his nether regions grew inflamed.  “That’s not going to work anymore.”

Emrys immediately stopped using the bond to stimulate the prince.  He stared at Arthur, unsure what to do next. 

They were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?" Arthur snapped.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Sire, but your father wants to speak with you."  
  
"Tell him I'm busy and that I'll see him in the morning."  Arthur dismissed the guard, as he was not about to let Emrys get out of this.  
  
"The king said it’s an order.  It's regarding the Lady Morgana."  
  
Arthur's mouth dropped open. "She actually did it!”  He muttered to himself.  “I'll be right out," he informed the guard.

“Arthur?” Emrys sounded almost timid.  
  
"Stay here," Arthur ordered Emrys.  "I'll be back hopefully with information regarding how my father plans to deal with Morgana's magic."  He strode out of the room before Emrys could answer.

.~.

Arthur entered his father’s chambers, finding the king and Morgana both waiting for him.  He closed the door behind him, steeling himself for anything.  

“Father, you said you needed me?”

“Your sisterjust showed me something incredible." Uther frowned.  "According to her, she has magic.”

“I showed him that I can light candles from afar, and that I can conjure flowers out of thin air,” said Morgana.  “But he still doubts me.”

“Yes, she has magic,” said Arthur.   He crossed to the other side of the room, placing his hands on Morgana’s shoulders in a move of solidarity.

“I showed him several facets of my gift, but he believes that I could be enchanted by another, possibly by Emrys,” said Morgana.

“She’s not enchanted,” Arthur said fiercely.   “Morgana has magic; she has always had it.  You must face it, Father!”

“How can you be sure?”

“She has all the signs!”  Arthur exploded.   “Her so-called nightmares, Father, she can See into our possible future.”

Uther faintly shook his head, not wanting to believe his own suspicions that he’d carried for months.  

“The time my bed caught fire, that was magic,” said Morgana.

“No, you’re just confused,” Uther tried.

“I was born with it, Uther,” Morgana spat.   “Now that you know, what are you going to do?  Kill me?”

“I won’t let you,” Arthur vowed, his hand leaping to the hilt of his sword.   “If you want to hurt her, you’ll have to fight me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Uther scoffed.  “Arthur, stand down.”

Breathing a long sigh of relief, Arthur relaxed.

“Am I to be confined to the dungeons?” Morgana asked.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Uther hissed.  “Morgana, you are my ward and I have sworn to protect you.  I will do so, even from yourself.  Swear to me that you’ll never use magic again and I’ll forget all about this.”

“Never,” Morgana growled.  “Magic is a part of me, Uther.   I tried denying it, and that’s when it really got out of hand, when the accidents started occurring.  But now, I’ve been practicing how to channel it properly.  I’m not afraid of my abilities anymore.  I can use them to help Camelot!”

“Morgana, I know the strength of your character, that you would not use magic for evil,” said Uther.  “But you are the exception to the rule.  Magic corrupts, and I fear that if I allow this to continue, you will lose your sense of morality.”

 “Magic is a tool; it can be used for good or evil,” Morgana argued.  “You’ve slaughtered so many sorcerers and innocents during the purge, those left want to use magic against you and retaliate.  Make it legal to do magic and those people won’t have nearly as much of a quarrel against you,” she challenged him.  

“Magic users cannot be trusted,” Uther said, quoting one of his own anti-magical propaganda slogans which had been decreed and repeated by his knights for the past twenty years.   “You cannot give in to this evil, Morgana.”

But Morgana stood firm.  “I’m not giving up magic.  Not for you, not for anything.”

Arthur beamed, filled with such pride at his sister’s bravery. 

“I’ll pardon you, then,” Uther said, changing tactics. 

“That won’t matter.  I’ll leave, and join forces with Emrys,” said Morgana.  “I’ll recruit others to join our cause.”

“You would dare stand against me?” Uther sounded just the tiny bit afraid. 

“I would stand against anyone who stood in the way of my freedom, the freedom to be who I am,” Morgana stated, fiercely tossing her black hair as she advanced towards him.   “Your reign of terror will come to an end, one way or another.”

“You would kill me?” Uther swallowed hard as he stared at her trembling hands and her jaw tightening in anger.

“I don’t want to,” she said softly.  “I don’t want to start a civil war.   I just want the law changed, to make our land a better place for all people.”

“Father, you made a grave mistake twenty years ago, driven by your anger and sadness over my mother’s death,” Arthur added.  “Now’s the time to rectify that mistake.”

Uther stared at his children with a cold, calculating stare before exhaustion set in.   Then he held up his hands in surrender.   “I will yield.  I’ve fought long and hard against this change in litigation, but perhaps it is time to accept the inevitable.  It would be foolish to stand against Emrys, and you, Morgana.  I don’t want to lose you.  Tomorrow, I’ll change the law.”

“Thank you!” Morgana cried gratefully.  She moved closer to Uther, and he enfolded her in his arms, embracing his daughter who had magic. 

Arthur grinned to himself, thrilled that his father had finally seen reason.  The law against magic would soon be no more!  Then he remembered his fight with Emrys.  

Surprisingly, Uther seemed to read his mind.

“Arthur, be sure to pass this information on to Emrys next time you see him,” Uther ordered.   “I’ll need to meet with him.”

“Emrys!” Arthur groaned in dismay.  He’d been gone much too long – Emrys might’ve left.   “I have to go!” 

 He left his father’s chambers and raced back to his own.  However, Arthur found that he was too late.   Emrys was already gone.  

Arthur closed the door behind it and then smashed his fists against it.  His fury barely subsided – the prince wanted to kill Emrys for leaving once again.   Arthur vowed that the next time they met, he’d insist that Emrys show himself – or else their relationship would be over.

End Chapter Ten

A/N:  Keep those comments coming!


	11. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur confronts Emrys about his true identity.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Thanks so much for the comments!  You rock.  And now the one you've been waiting for!

.~.

Chapter Eleven:  The Reveal

.~.

  
The following day, much to Arthur's delight and consternation, Emrys appeared at the war council meeting.  Uther seemed tense around the sorcerer, who wasn’t thrilled to work with the king.  Arthur served as mediator between the two as they worked out a battle strategy that incorporated magic along with the army’s normal tactics.  

During the proceedings, Arthur’s stomach growled.  The prince hadn’t had his breakfast this morning because Merlin simply hadn’t shown up.   Arthur sent a guard after him, to no avail.  Unfortunately, Merlin was nowhere to be found.  Arthur assumed Gaius had had an emergency and Merlin's presence had been required.  It had been known to happen.  When Merlin finally did show up, Arthur would give him a piece of his mind.   
  
Arthur was so ready for this meeting to be over.  The prince did his best to focus as Geoffrey of Monmouth droned on and on about the virtues of bravery in battle.  When the older members of the council talked, Arthur's mind had started to wander.  He knew he should be paying attention but the elders didn't know what it would take to win.  He’d already covered what the knights and Emrys needed to do to defeat the Mercian army. 

The prince's mind drifted to the baffling mystery of feeling Emrys' presence when he was nowhere to be found.  Arthur thought back to the two instances and tried to think of something that would tie them together.  He realized that both times he'd been with Merlin.  Perhaps that was it - Emrys had been meeting with his servant.  Merlin had said they were related.  But that didn't make sense.  His servant had been asleep, which didn't seem conducive to a meeting.  
  
Arthur glanced over at Emrys, whose eyes sparkled as he shared a love-filled glance with the prince before returning his attention to Monmouth.  
  
That was when it hit him.  He'd seen those eyes before, somewhere else.  Perhaps those same pair of eyes watched over him day and night.  But it couldn't be.  Could it?  
  
Arthur had to rationalize this.  It was true that he’d never seen Merlin and Emrys together.  Emrys had a deeper voice than Merlin, but that could be magically enhanced.  This would explain why Emrys was so sure that Arthur would be angry when he revealed himself.  There was one way to tell for sure.  
  
When the meeting was over, Arthur bid his father farewell and immediately cornered Emrys.  "Forgive me for last night,” Arthur begged.  “I need you.”  
  
Emrys blinked.  "Right now?"  
  
"No, tomorrow.” Arthur rolled his eyes.  “Yes, right now!"  
  
"But it's the middle of the day!"  Emrys protested.  
  
"Ever heard of a nooner?"  Arthur shot him a filthy look.  
  
Emrys looked torn between keeping decorum and giving in to temptation.  “I’m not sure if this is a good idea.”  
  
"I'll make it good for you," Arthur purred.  
  
"Alright," Emrys capitulated.  "You always make it good for me.  I've been wanting you all morning."  
  
Arthur led the way back to his chambers, with Emrys walking beside him.  Once inside, Emrys shoved him against a wall and attacked his lips.    But this time, Arthur had the willpower to resist.  "Emrys, stop."  
  
The sorcerer released Arthur right away, his blue eyes filled with concern.  "What's wrong?  I thought you wanted this."  
  
"Not until you show me who you really are."  
  
Emrys’ face fell.  "Arthur, why does that matter?  Things between us are great.  We don't need to change that."  
  
"No, things are not great!  You're hiding from me."  Arthur looked deep into Emrys' eyes, searched his feelings, and knew the truth.  " _Mer_ lin," Arthur whispered.  "I know it's you."  
  
Emrys' eyes filled with tears.  Then his facial features solidified as he reverted back to his true form, leaving Merlin dressed in a fine crimson and gold jacket standing in front of Arthur.  The sorcerer choked back a sob that threatened to come out as he took in Arthur’s murderous expression.    "Arthur, I'm sorry."  Merlin's voice sounded normal now, not as deep as Emrys'.  


“I see you changed your voice as well,” Arthur sneered.   “You had the perfect disguise, Merlin.  All this time, you let me prattle on about how much I wanted Emrys to you.  I feel so _stupid_ right now!”  Arthur threw up his hands and began to pace back and forth.  “Was that what you wanted?  To feed your ego?  Let’s see how long I can keep Arthur in the dark while I play with his emotions?”

“No, it’s wasn’t like that!” Merlin insisted, desperately hoping that the prince would understand.  “Arthur, I lo-”

“Shut up!” Arthur cried.  “You don’t get to say that to me, Merlin - if that is your name.  Or should I call you by your magical alias, Emrys?”

“My name is Merlin,” pleaded the sorcerer.   “Emrys is just a name that the druids gave me for their prophecy.”

“Damn the prophecies!” Arthur snarled.   “I don’t even know who the real you is!  Are you the witless servant or are you the powerful warlock?”  


Merlin gave him a sad smile.   “I’m somewhere in between.  You know me as Merlin, and that’s who I am most of the time, only I have magic.”

“Why did you do it?” Arthur had to know the reason behind Merlin’s deception.   “To make fun of me?  To teach me a lesson?”

“Maybe a bit at the beginning,” Merlin admitted.  “You were a right prat at first.  But the main reason I came to be your manservant is because I wanted to get to know you as me, without my magic defining who I was.  I knew that when I came to you as Emrys, you would be awed by my power and a little afraid of me.  As you interacted more with Emrys, you learned to trust me and my magic which was my objective.  In contrast, as you interacted more with Merlin, you learned to be my friend and to respect someone who was, according to you, beneath your station.”

“I get all of that,” Arthur snapped.   “But once I got to know you, both parts of you, you should’ve told me the truth.”

“I know that now,” Merlin whispered.  “I just never knew when the right time was to tell you.  Then I waited too long, and you started to become attracted to me as Merlin as well as Emrys.   That was when it all went to hell.”

“You bet it went to hell,” Arthur growled.  “You lost your chance with me, Merlin.  Yesterday I was torn between choosing you or Emrys, but you’ve made that choice very easy - I don't want either of you.  Now get out of my sight.”

 “Arthur, you don’t mean that,” Merlin tried.

“Yes, I do,” Arthur said.  “Go back to Gaius for tonight.  I’ll decide what to do with you in the morning.”

“Arthur, please don’t send me away,” Merlin pleaded.  “I can’t protect you as well if I’m not near you,”

“You should’ve thought of that when you decided to play with my heart,” Arthur said coldly.

“Arthur, please don’t do this!” Merlin cried.  “Don’t shut me out!”

“How dare you tell me what to do, sorcerer?  Leave,” Arthur ordered, unsheathing his sword and advancing towards the warlock, his eyes wild with fury.  “Now.

Unable to bite back the sobs, Merlin tore from the room.   

Arthur was consumed with grief, and he had a headache was building.   The betrayal smarted like an open wound, and Arthur didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Then the wave of sadness it hit.  The prince presumed that Merlin had lost all control of his shielding abilities.  Enveloped by a flood of guilt, the feelings practically immobilized Arthur.  He staggered back to his bed and flopped back onto it.   Tears glistened in the corner of his eyes, and he absorbed Merlin’s emotions.  A tiny part of him considered running after Merlin and forgiving him, but Arthur shoved the thought deep down.  Then, suddenly, the wave of grief had ebbed.  

 _Merlin must’ve regained control of the bond_ , Arthur thought dully.  Not that it mattered to him what Merlin was feeling. 

Overcome with a rush of anger, Arthur grabbed the nearest object and hurled it across the room.  The glass decanter shattered into pieces, too far beyond repair. 

 “Argh!” He screamed, throwing everything he could find.  Candles, clothes, goblets, weapons, scrolls, knickknacks and littered the floor when he’d exhausted himself.   He wasn’t upset about the mess – Arthur automatically thought Merlin would clean it up later.  Except, he wouldn’t, as Arthur had sent him away.  The prince never wanted to see him again. 

Breathing hard, Arthur took a seat at the table, his shoulders heaving as he tried process what had just happened.  Merlin had played a cruel prank on him.  Was their so-called love a joke to him as well?  Arthur didn’t know.  Even if he asked Merlin to clarify, it wouldn’t matter - his trust with the sorcerer had been shattered.

With a heavy heart, he knew what to do.  Tomorrow, Arthur would expose Emrys for who he truly was, a man masquerading as Merlin by day.  Then, Emrys would leave in disgrace, cast out from the kingdom that he’d worked so hard to become a part of.   Arthur knew it was for the best; he could never trust Emrys again.  

End Chapter Eleven

A/N: Comments are great!


	12. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin loses all of his magical reserves when he helps Arthur fight the Mercians. Due to a fracture in his soulbond with Arthur, he might not last the day.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  OM G I’m getting so many comments!  You guys are amazing.

.~.

Chapter Twelve: The Battle

.~.

Arthur awoke the next morning and the memories came flooding back.   _Merlin was Emrys._   His clumsy manservant was the great and powerful sorcerer.  Not only that, but Emrys had lied to Arthur the entire time.  The man that Arthur thought he loved had played him for a fool, after all that talk of protecting him.  The betrayal stung, as Arthur had believed Merlin’s feelings to be real.   His own had been.  Arthur thought he’d found the person he’d been searching for his entire life, the person with which he could share his future, his hopes and dreams.  Instead, he’d had his heart broken.  Now, Arthur had sent Merlin away at the very time that Uther had decided to change the law thanks to Morgana's insistence.  
  
Not only that, but Camelot had recently received a threat from Mercia and both countries were gearing up for war.  They needed Emrys' magic now more than ever, and, in a fit of rage, Arthur had sent him away.  He might've put the entire kingdom in danger by letting his personal feelings get in the way.  In a way, Arthur had done exactly what his father had done with the Purge, although not quite to that extreme.  
  
In a rare moment of uncertainty, Arthur realized that he didn't know how to proceed.  So he did the unthinkable and asked for help.  
  
"Go fetch the Lady Morgana at once," Arthur bellowed to the guard stationed outside his door.  
  
"Right away, Sire!" Came the muffled response.  
  
Still wracked with grief, Arthur struggled to dress himself.  Merlin would normally be here with his breakfast and would help him dress.  But not today - Arthur was on his own.  Arthur tried not to think about Merlin’s delectable lips, or the curve of his ass, or the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled.  Or the way Emrys had performed magic.  Arthur’s favorite spell was when Emrys had conjured a miniature flying golden dragon. 

Arthur had difficulty reconciling that Emrys and Merlin were one and the same.  On the surface, they seemed so different.  But they’d both seemed to be loyal to Arthur.   Yet another lie that the sorcerer had perpetrated.

The prince had barely finished dressing when Morgana arrived. 

“Arthur?”  She knocked on the door.  “Can I come in?”

“Come,” Arthur answered, dreading having to explain himself to Morgana.  He wasn’t used to looking weak and asking for help, but he was at the end of his rope.     
  
The dark-haired beauty entered the room, and closed the door behind her before she did a double take.  "Gods, Arthur, what happened?"  Morgana gasped, taking in the disastrous state of the room.  
  
Arthur remembered how he’d destroyed many of his belongings the night before in a fit of rage, but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed.  All things considered, Arthur was impressed with himself that he’d had the strength to get out of bed.  "Merlin betrayed me," Arthur said, with a hitch in his voice.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"He is Emrys," Arthur confessed, shaking as Morgana stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.  "Morgana, he broke my heart.  Now I'll never see him again because I sent him away."  
  
"Arthur, it's going to be alright," Morgana soothed.  “Trust me.”  
  
"No, it won't be alright!” He thundered, pulling away as he began to rant.  “Camelot is about to be attacked by Mercia and I sent our best defense away. I fucked up and now my people are going to pay for it."  
  
"No, you didn't," Morgana insisted.  "Merlin never left.  He's right here."  
  
Right before Arthur's very eyes, Merlin materialized.   His former manservant once again had bags under his bloodshot eyes.  His face was the palest Arthur had ever seen it.  Merlin’s shoulders were stooped, the posture of a defeated man.  Obviously, Merlin wasn’t taking the rejection well. 

Arthur’s expression remained carefully blank.   He didn’t want to give Merlin the satisfaction of knowing how much the sorcerer’s betrayal had wrecked him.   What had the sorcerer expected?  That Arthur would forgive him and they’d live happily ever after?  Arthur had learned the hard way that life wasn’t a fairy tale.     
  
Merlin was speaking now, and Arthur didn’t want to listen.  He didn’t want anything to do with the sorcerer.  But fate had other plans. 

"Morgana had a prophetic dream about our fight.  She sought me out last night and I told her everything,” Merlin explained his presence.  “She persuaded me to stay.  I know you don't want to see me right now, and that you'll never forgive me, but Camelot comes first right now."  
  
Arthur gave him a curt nod, not trusting himself to speak.  It was logical that Merlin stayed, at least for now to help defend Camelot from Mercia’s forces.  
  
"Morgana has foreseen that we have three days until the Mercians attack," Merlin continued. "I'll keep meeting with the king as Emrys and suggest some magical strategies including the protective enchantments I can cast to fortify the castle walls.  But I am only loyal to you, Arthur, so I will not give any magical aid unless you are leading the army.  I’ll make that perfectly clear to Uther."  
  
Arthur nodded again.  Whatever their personal issues were, Arthur would always be grateful to anyone who would protect Camelot.  But he didn't tell Merlin that, as his wounds were much too fresh.  
  
"I'll stay out of your sight, I promise," said Merlin.  "The only time we'll have to see each other is during the war council meetings.  And don't worry; I've already come up with an excuse for the castle staff as to why Merlin isn't around."  
  
"It seems you've thought of everything - this time."  Arthur gritted his teeth, unable to bite back the unnecessary retort.  He knew it was wrong to want to make Merlin feel worse than he already was, but in a strange way, Arthur felt vindicated.   Merlin deserved to hurt as much as Arthur, if not more.  
  
Merlin visibly winced, much to Arthur’s satisfaction.  "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Shut up!"  Arthur thundered.  Too late, he forgot his plan to suppress his emotions, raising his voice as he used a phrase that used to be an endearment of theirs.  How dare Merlin try and apologize!  As if that would ‘magically’ make things better between them.   "I don’t want to hear your petty excuses.  Get out."  
  
“As you wish, Sire.”    Just like the night before, a tearful Merlin rushed out of the room.

“Arthur, you should listen to him,” Morgana pleaded.   “Merlin’s being sincere.”  
  
“Yeah?  _Fuck_ him!" Arthur growled, throwing his chair across the room and knocking a leg off in the process.  Anger fueled him like never before.  How he wanted to make Merlin suffer, the way he’d made Arthur suffer.  “How could he do this to me?  I was kind to him.  I _accepted_ him, even though I’d been told my entire life that magic was evil!   _This_ is how he repays me?”  
  
"Arthur, you're not being fair," Morgana said softly.  "He didn't mean to hurt you.  Merlin is in agony right now, especially since you're energetically rejecting your bond."  
  
"Good," Arthur snarled.  "He should've thought of that before tricking me."  
  
"He wanted you to get to know him without being in awe of his powers.  He wanted to you to get to know him as equals," Morgana reminded him.    
  
"I understand that, but he shouldn't have kept up the charade for so long," Arthur growled.  “That’s what I’m pissed about.”  
  
“He shouldn’t have done that, but he was just scared, scared he would lose you," she insisted.  
  
"Of course you would take his side," Arthur glared at her.  "You magic users have to stick together, is that it?"  
  
"No!" Morgana frowned.  "I just think that if I'd been in his place, I'd have done the same thing.  Think about that, Arthur.  What would you've done if you'd been in Merlin's shoes?  Try not to judge him too harshly."  
  
Morgana gently patted his cheek and with a sad look, left the room.  
  
Arthur considered that for a moment.  Would he have made the same mistake, had the situation been reversed?  No - he was certain that, if he'd been in Merlin's place, he would've revealed his true identity after a few days.  He wouldn’t have left it up to his lover to figure it out for themselves.  He wouldn't have wanted to hurt Merlin the way that Arthur was hurting right now.  
  
.~.  
  
Three days passed quickly.  Merlin was true to his word, and he only saw Arthur during council meetings.  The sorcerer spent most of his time outside with Morgana as they cast protection spells all around the castle and the lower town.  Arthur continued to train the knights, making sure they were in tip top shape before he sent them into battle.  
  
True to Morgana's prediction, the Mercians arrived at the end of the third day.  But Camelot was ready for them.  The Mercians brought catapults, but they were ineffective thanks to Merlin's protective enchantments which held.  Their archers began the assault by launching a volley of arrows, but they disintegrated once they hit Merlin's invisible shield.  
  
While the Mercians were scrambling to regroup, Arthur gave the order for the army to attack and took their enemy by surprise.  Arthur led the army, charging towards the enemy with his sword twirling dangerously, killing all who dared stand in his way.   He was aided by his most loyal knights – Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Elyan, who had just been accepted into their ranks on Merlin’s recommendation.   

With Merlin's magic to aid Arthur’s army, the Mercians realized that they couldn't kill anyone.  Merlin had placed impenetrable shields on all of the knights’ armor.  He knew they would only hold briefly and unfortunately Camelot's soldiers experienced some serious injuries.  But, miraculously, no one was killed.  Reluctantly, the Mercians retreated. Arthur ordered his men not to follow them.  As the Mercians turned back, an exhausted cheer rang across the battlefield.   Arthur surveyed his men with pride – they had executed his plan and ended up victorious.  The army had dealt a severe blow to the Mercian forces and he doubted they would attack again anytime soon.  
  
Confident that his soldiers were safe, Arthur’s thoughts turned to Merlin.  Although he hated to admit it, they all owed their victory to him.  His protective charms had ensured that no one had lost their lives, which was unheard of in battle.   Merlin had done Camelot a great service.

The prince waded through the battlefield trying to find Merlin, to thank him.  Arthur wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive him or if he'd _ever_ forgive him, but the prince wanted to check on the sorcerer.  As Merlin’s liege, it was Arthur’s duty to make sure he wasn’t hurt.  
  
Merlin wasn’t too hard to find, still wearing his fine crimson and gold jacket featuring the Pendragon emblem that was characteristic of Emrys.  He still was maintaining the unremarkable spell.  Arthur found the sorcerer leaning against one of the castle walls, pale and trembling.  He looked like he could barely stand up.  
  
"Merlin?  What's wrong?"  Suddenly filled with concern, the prince rushed towards the sorcerer.  He gave Merlin his arm to steady him.  
  
"Hello, Arthur."  Merlin gave him a fleeting, bitter smile before fainting dead away.  Thankfully, Arthur’s reflexes kicked in and he caught Merlin before he hit the ground.  The spell disappeared, leaving only the face of his manservant.  
  
"Oh no," Arthur whispered as he watched Merlin’s chest slowly rise and fall, too slowly.   Merlin took shallow, wheezing breaths, which was never a good sign.

"No, Merlin - don't do this to me,” Arthur pleaded.   How could he lose Merlin now, when he thought the danger was over?   “Gaius?!"   Arthur bellowed for help, carrying Merlin around until he found the physician, who was patching up the wounded.  “Help me!  Merlin’s hurt!”

“Merlin?” Gaius’s ancient face was etched with worry as he surveyed his apprentice out cold in Arthur’s arms.   "Lay him down, I must examine him," Gaius instructed.   


Arthur ordered a nearby knight to lay a blanket down on the muddy ground before gently placing Merlin on it. 

  
"What's wrong with him?"  Arthur asked anxiously.  
  
"His body has exhausted itself, Sire.  He's used up all of his magical reserves," Gaius gravely informed him, placing a hand on Merlin’s forehead.  “He has a severe fever.  His breathing is labored.  It doesn’t look good.”  
  
"What?  Will he recover?" Arthur cried, grabbing Gaius’s shoulders and shaking him.  “Tell me he’s going to be alright!”  
  
"He won’t be unless you forgive him."  Gaius gave him a shrewd look.  "Merlin has been suffering from a fracture in your soul bond, which has manifested into a physical ailment.  He not only had to go into battle today, but he has been shielding you from the bond’s pain as well.  All of that simply was too much for him.  Now, his system is paying the price.  If this continues, he may not last the day."  
  
Arthur gave Gaius a stricken look.  "I can't lose him.  What can be done?"  
  
"Forgive his deception, Sire,” Gaius pleaded.  “I promise you he never meant to hurt you.  He agonized over when to tell you the truth.   He didn’t realize you’d figure it out before he had the courage to tell you."  
  
Arthur glanced over at Merlin, who was still struggling to breathe.  It was _his_ fault that Merlin was like this, pushed to his limits because he hadn’t wanted to cause Arthur pain.  And all the while, Arthur had wanted to make Merlin’s pain worse.   He’d never guessed that Merlin had been suffering from a fracture in their bond.   That was the ultimate sacrifice, the ultimate expression of love, and Merlin had done it for Arthur with no thought to his own suffering.  His sorcerer might die, and all because Arthur was too stubborn to forgive him for a transgression that was somewhat justifiable.

There was only one choice the prince could make.  
  
"Yes, of course," Arthur whispered.  When faced with the sobering reality that he might lose Merlin, it was much easier to forgive him for his earlier indiscretion.  "I just want him back," the prince hiccupped, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes.  Arthur crouched down next to the man that he still loved, taking his sorcerer's clammy hand in his.  
  
"Tell him, Arthur,” Gaius urged.  “Before it's too late."  
  
"Merlin, I love you.  Come back to me," Arthur pleaded, squeezing his hand tightly as if willing him to live.  "I can't do this without you.  I understand why you deceived me, and although it hurt, I'm willing to put this behind us.  Just stay with me."

But Merlin didn’t stir.

“It’s not working,” Arthur cried, looking back at Gaius.  The physician frowned, realizing that more was needed to reach Merlin.

“I think you have to unblock the bond,” was the physician’s diagnosis.  “Hurry, Arthur!”

“How?”  Arthur’s hands shook as he was filled with panic.  “I can’t do magic!”   Helplessly, Arthur pleaded with Gaius to help, but the physician didn’t know how to aid Merlin more than Arthur did. 

The prince didn’t know how to fix this.   How could the love of his life be torn from him the moment that Arthur realized what Merlin truly meant to him?  Arthur realized then that he couldn’t live without Merlin, who he loved more than life itself.  He fixated on that love, remembering the warmth that he’d experienced around Emrys emanating from their bond.  He imagined sharing that warmth with Merlin, having it encircle the sorcerer’s fatigued form in a shimmering golden light.   _I forgive you,_ Arthur thought over and over, directing it at Merlin’s mind.   _Please return to me._  
  
But Merlin would not wake.  As he continued this process, Arthur had the sobering realization that he might have to live without Merlin, his other half.  Arthur let out a wail of despair, inwardly praying to whatever Gods that might be listening to spare his lover’s life.

End Chapter 12

A/N: Oh no, another cliffie! 

I’m loving the interaction I’m having in the comments section!  You guys are the best.  Apparently the story has been causing some people some distress. LOL.    There’s one more chapter left.


	13. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final conclusion.

Disclaimer: Merlin isn’t mine.

A/N:  Thanks for everyone's support!  You guys have been fanstastic.  And now, the conclusion and final chapter!

.~.

Chapter Thirteen:  Redemption

.~.

Arthur continued to pray, continued to plead, wishing with all might that Merlin would come back to him.   He couldn’t bear it if Merlin died because of something Arthur did.  How he needed Merlin’s captivating blue eyes to reopen.  How he needed to feel the tingling warmth of their bond.   How he needed the other half of his soul.

After a few heart-stopping minutes, Merlin finally stirred.   The sorcerer awoke to see the most beautiful sight – a frantic Arthur looking down at him.

"Arthur?" He said weakly, looking up at his prince.  Was he dreaming, or had Arthur changed his mind about their love?  “Is it really you?”

“Merlin!  You’re alright!” Arthur joyfully proclaimed.  He took Merlin’s hand and kissed it, not caring who saw.  His eyes met Merlin’s and their souls reconnected.  The bond began to repair itself, as Merlin had reopened his connection thanks to Arthur’s forgiveness. 

“I thought I lost you,” Merlin sniffed.  “I was sure that I’d driven you away forever.”  
  
"I'm here – I’ll always be here," Arthur assured him, wishing that they were alone so he could express the depth of his true feelings.  “You didn’t lose me.”

“Merlin!” Gaius exclaimed, leaning over to check on the boy that was like a second son to him.   “It’s good to see you.”

“Hi, Gaius.”  Merlin stretched, trying to sit up.  Both Arthur and Gaius pushed him back down.

“How are you feeling?” Gaius asked, placing his hand on Merlin’s forehead. 

“Better,” Merlin said.  “No, really - I am,” he clarified when he saw Gaius’s doubting eyebrow rise.   

“Good.”  Gaius’ ancient eyes filled with relief.   “Your fever has rescinded, thanks to Arthur.”

“Don’t thank me.  It was my fault what happened,” Arthur claimed.   “I was the one that pushed Merlin to the brink of death.”

Merlin tried to refute him but for once, Arthur’s glare silenced him. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Merlin,” the prince continued.   “I shouldn’t have done that.  When I sent you away, I had no idea it would cause you such agony.”

“But I wronged you by keeping my identity a secret,” Merlin recalled.  He looked up at Arthur, so much pain residing in his eyes that Arthur wanted to vanquish it, to kiss away any doubt that Merlin had concerning the state of their relationship.

 "That doesn’t matter - I forgive you,” Arthur said firmly.  “If I had any doubt about your loyalty, it was erased today after the battle.  I love both versions of you, as Merlin and as Emrys."  
  
“Really?” Merlin blinked back tears.

“Really,” Arthur confirmed.  “Magic and all.”

“Thanks.”  Merlin gave him a weak smile, relieved that his Arthur had accepted both facets of him.  Then he frowned.  "We won the battle, right?  Things are a little fuzzy."    
  
"Yes we won, and it was all thanks to you," Arthur smiled tenderly at him.   “And you know what’s crazy?  My father owes our victory to magic!  He’ll never live that down.”

Merlin’s eyes sparkled with mirth.  “I made that happen.  I saved Camelot with magic.”

“Yes, you did.”  Arthur swallowed hard, fighting the impulse to kiss Merlin then and there, consequences be damned.  
  
Gaius gently interrupted their reunion.  "Merlin, the bond.  Are you feeling any better?"  
  
Merlin nodded.  “Yes, much.  Arthur helped.”  
  
"Arthur, would you permit him to stop shielding you?" Gaius asked.  
  
"Yes, of course."  Arthur said guiltily, forgetting that even now, Merlin had been protecting Arthur from pain.  “Whatever happens, I can handle it.”  He turned to Merlin.  “Go ahead,” Arthur assured him.  
  
“Brace yourself,” the sorcerer warned.  Merlin’s eyes flashed gold as he removed the energetic shield between them.  Then, a shockwave of power surged between him and Arthur, a mix of pure love and bitter sadness.  Arthur reeled from the intensity and began to hyperventilate as the bond pulsated unchecked.

“I-I can’t breathe!” Arthur gasped, his eyes filling with fear as he fought an unseen enemy.  “Ah!  Merlin, it’s too much!”

“I can’t stop it,” Merlin cried, trying frantically to help Arthur but being unable to recreate the shield.  Once he’d let go, the bond didn’t want to reform the shield that Merlin had hastily built to protect Arthur.  
  
"Arthur, calm yourself," Gaius said sharply.  "You're only making it worse.  Concentrate on the love you have for Merlin.  Let that be your anchor."  
  
Arthur recalled a memory of the time that Merlin as Emrys flew them around in the night sky.  He had fallen in love that night, awed and humbled by the tenderness that Merlin had shown him.  He thought of all their hunting trips, all their meals shared, and their mind-blowing sexual encounters.   Arthur imagined Emrys’ crimson and gold jacket imbued with their love.  The prince pulled it on, the magical garment protecting and shielding him from harm.     
  
Slowly, Arthur grew calmer, as he learned how to absorb the raw feelings that Merlin was unconsciously projecting.  “I’m alright,” he croaked.    
  
"Do you understand how to control the bond now?" Gaius pressed.  
  
"Yes," Arthur replied, confident that he could keep his own emotions in check as he helped Merlin work through his.  
  
"Very well.   I must return to my patients," said Gaius, glancing one last time at Merlin, who nodded.  "I'll leave you two to catch up."  
  
Gaius left, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone together for the first time since Arthur had sent him away.

“Can you walk back to my chambers?” Arthur asked, wanting to continue this conversation away from prying eyes.

“Yes,” said Merlin.  “As soon as you forgave me, my magic gradually returned and I began to heal.”

“I’m glad,” Arthur whispered.  “I know we both have healing to do, but you’ve taken the brunt of the pain.”

Merlin shrugged.  “I survived.”

“Thank God,” Arthur whispered.  He offered Merlin a hand up, and the sorcerer eagerly took it.   Attraction crackled between them like never before.   Merlin swallowed hard, feeling Arthur’s desire reflected back at him. 

“Like what you see?” Arthur teased. 

“You wish,” Merlin muttered, their easy banter returning as they made the trek back to the castle. 

Arthur stuck close to Merlin as they slowly climbed the stairs, with Merlin heavily leaning on the prince.  They eventually stumbled into Arthur’s chambers, which were still in a state of disarray.   The prince cleared a path through the rubble to the bed, and helped Merlin to lie down.   

 “Eager to get me in bed, huh?”  Merlin tried to mask his fatigue, but Arthur knew better.  He could tell that his sorcerer was at his most vulnerable right now.

"Can I hold you?"  Arthur was happy to provide the comfort that Merlin needed.  Also, the prince needed physical confirmation that Merlin was still alive, still breathing after that close shave.  Arthur had to admit that he’d missed their closeness over the past few days.  It had been hell without his lover and friend at his side.    
  
“Yes.”  Once again, Merlin allowed Arthur’s comforting embrace. 

"I'm so glad you're alright," Arthur breathed, gently caressing the warlock’s face. 

Merlin leaned into the touch, giving a little sigh as he relaxed into Arthur.

"I never meant to hurt you,” Arthur crooned, the bond humming gently between them.  “I shouldn’t have sent you away."  
  
"I deserved it," Merlin croaked.   “Arthur, I deserved it.”  
  
"No, you didn't,” Arthur asserted.   “I realize now that you had no malicious intent to what you did.  You just let it go too far."  
  
Merlin gave a hollow laugh.  "I did at first.  I thought it was a good joke. I never thought I'd fall in love with you so quickly.  Then I was too scared to admit my wrong doing.  I fucked up, Arthur.”  The prince had never heard Merlin sound more broken.  “I'll never be able to atone for what I did but I want to try."  
  
"You don’t need to.  When I almost lost you today, I realized how foolish I'd been," said Arthur.  He placed a kiss on Merlin's brow, causing the warlock to tremble, touched by the loving gesture.  "Yes, you made a mistake.  But I won't let that get in the way of our relationship, of our bond."  
  
"Thank you." Merlin gave him a true smile.  “You are my world, Arthur.  I hope you know that.”

When Merlin looked at him like that, like Arthur had descended from heaven, the prince felt like he was ready to rebuild the broken trust between them.    
  
"I'm just glad I didn't fall in love with two separate people.”  Arthur chuckled.  In a way, it was funny.  “It was easy to fall for Emrys, when you gave me so much attention and flattery.  It took a bit longer to become friends with Merlin and grow attracted to you in that role.  However, it’s still confusing for me to sort out who you really are."  
  
Merlin nodded understandingly.  "Let's see if I can make it easier for you to comprehend.  You and I aren’t all that different.  I imagine it’s very similar for both of us when we go out in public.  Amongst your people, you act like the prince and leader you are.  But in private, you're simply Arthur.  Both are different facets of you, but I’m guessing you feel more like yourself as just Arthur.”

“I do,” said Arthur, pleased that Merlin knew him almost as well as he knew himself.

Merlin nodded.  “That's how I am.  I'd prefer to remain as Merlin, but in some situations my Emrys persona is needed."  
  
"That makes sense,” Arthur begrudgingly admitted.  “Speaking of Emrys, I'd suggest not revealing yourself to the king.  I'd keep up the unremarkable spell around him.  We just got my father to trust you - I wouldn't recommend confusing him by revealing your true identity."  
  
"I agree," Merlin said heartily.  “While I don’t enjoy the deception, I know it’s necessary.”  
  
"As long as you don't mind continuing to play the role of my servant." Arthur winced.  "I know it's far beneath your abilities, but..."  
  
"Arthur, I don't mind," Merlin said in earnest.  "Truly I don't.  I meant it when I said I'd gladly be your servant until the day I die.  Although hopefully not in this same capacity."  
  
"As soon as I am king, I will declare you to be my Court Sorcerer, just as the kings of old did,” Arthur promised.  “We'll make up a story about you being Emrys' nephew or something to explain your powers."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Merlin said wistfully, imagining the day of Arthur’s coronation and Camelot’s official liberation from Uther’s choking rule.  
  
"I'll declare you as my consort as well.”  Arthur blushed, realizing that he had not yet asked Merlin.   “That is, if you want."  
  
"Yes.  Oh, yes!" Merlin eagerly kissed him, overjoyed that he'd get to stay with Arthur and rule with him side by side.   He’d long dreamed of forever with Arthur and now that dream was about to become reality!  
  
"Someday, everyone will know what you mean to me,” Arthur vowed.  “But for now, I think we should keep our relationship a secret.  Morgana and Gaius know, of course.  But I don't trust anyone else with this knowledge."  
  
"Others might find out if we're not careful," Merlin cautioned.  "Perhaps some of the knights."  
  
"They might already suspect," Arthur admitted.  "Gwaine said something the other day about me always showing off when you are watching."  
  
Merlin shrugged.  "If that happens, it happens.  As long as you think they'll keep our secret."  
  
"If I ask them to, they will," Arthur assured him.  
  
"It sounds like we've got everything sorted."  
  
"Almost.”  Arthur’s eyes gleamed with excitement.  He’d just thought of this, and figured it was appropriate even if it was a big step.  “I was wondering if you'd want to move in with me."  
  
"What?" Merlin yelled.  "But you said..."  
  
"Just listen," Arthur shushed him.  "There is an adjoining chamber to my room which has been closed for some time.”  He pointed to his massive wardrobe, which Merlin realized it was blocking a small door.   “It used to be my nursery until I moved into my current room.  We could fix it up, have you sleep there under the guise of needing to be closer to me as my servant."  
  
"But I wouldn't actually be sharing your bed," Merlin clarified.  
  
Arthur grinned lecherously.  "Not through the night.  But before that, I would expect so."  
  
"Good," Merlin smiled.  "Then I'll do it.  Anything to be closer to you.”  He regarded Arthur intently.  “But why this change?"  
  
"As much as I want you close, the main reason I'm doing this is for our bond,” Arthur rationalized.  “It seems to settle more easily if we are in close proximity."  
  
"True," Merlin agreed, pleased that Arthur was taking his needs into consideration.  
  
Then Arthur made a bold declaration.  "I want to reach the point where you don't ever have to shield from me."  
  
"That will take a lot of mental work on your part," Merlin said honestly.  “Especially since you don’t have magic.”  
  
"I'm willing to learn." Arthur smiled.  "You're worth it.  Besides, I can't have my future Court Sorcerer functioning without the full reserves of his magic from shielding me.  Merlin," Arthur sternly demanded, "you will not allow yourself to get to the point you did today.  Promise me."  
  
But Merlin couldn’t do it.  "I'll promise I'll try."  
  
Arthur frowned.  "That's not good enough, Merlin."  
  
Merlin glared at him, his magic rising to the surface.  "That's the best I can do."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to accept that," Arthur realized.  "I just don't want you drained past the point of no return."  
  
"I’ll do my best not let that happen," Merlin promised.  
  
"It better not happen.  I don't want to live without you.”  Arthur swallowed hard.  “I might crack like my father did and take it out on my subjects."  
  
"You are nothing like your father," Merlin assured him.  "If you lost me, you wouldn't give in to hate."  
  
"Let's hope I never have to find out."  Arthur shuddered, not wanting to think about it. "Speaking of my father, I should probably meet with him soon."  
  
"I'll leave you to it." Merlin tried to move away but Arthur wasn't having that.  
  
"Oh, no," Arthur grinned.  "You're not getting off so easy.  You're coming with me."  
  
"But your father hates me!" Merlin wailed.  "All because I spilled soup on him."  
  
"It was hot soup," Arthur reminded him.  "Wouldn’t you be pissed if someone did that to you?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Merlin admitted.

“Don’t worry.  We will tell him you saved my life during the battle, endear him to you somehow.”

“Alright,” Merlin agreed.  “Just as long as he doesn’t call for my head.”

Arthur regarded him closely, causing Merlin to blush at the close scrutiny.  “I have to ask, are you really that clumsy or is it part of your act to seem non-threatening?"  
  
Merlin chuckled.  "I'm usually that clumsy.  Well, not when I'm using magic.  But I'm easily distracted, especially when I can't stop thinking of you in _that way_.  Then I have to shield the bond and I lose my focus on what I'm doing."  
  
Arthur stared at him.  "You're telling me that you're clumsy because you're _horny_.  For me."  
  
"It’s your fault!  If you weren’t so damn delectable, I wouldn't have a problem!" Merlin insisted with a pout.  
  
"I'm never letting that go, Merlin," Arthur smirked.  
  
"Oh, like you don't feel the same," Merlin snorted.  "I've kept tabs on your urges over the years and I must say, you have quite the appetite."  
  
"You little shit, misusing the bond like that," Arthur growled. "I'll have to punish you tonight."  
  
"Or I could punish _you_ for your insolence."   Merlin’s eyes dangerously flashed gold and his voice deepened.   He let his Emrys persona rise to the surface, to remind Arthur just who was the more powerful of them.  
  
"You can still do that, take control, even now that I know Emrys is Merlin?"  Arthur sounded hopeful.  
  
"Absolutely," Merlin grinned.  "There's no way I'm giving that up."  He whispered a spell, and immobilized Arthur.  “Now you’re completely at my mercy.”  
  
"Thank the gods," Arthur breathed before Merlin staked his claim on his prince once more.

.~.

The End!

A/N:  What did you think?  Should I do a sequel where Arthur becomes king?


	14. Part II - New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the Mercians were defeated, Merlin had moved into Arthur's adjoining chambers. Unfortunately, the king does not approve.

  
  
Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.  
  
A/N:  SEQUEL TIME!  O.o  So, I got so many votes for a sequel and I was on the fence but I decided to do it!  I’m super excited that I get to revisit these characters in my little Merlin universe.  I’m psyched because they are in an established relationship.  While I love writing them pining for each other, it’s fun to write them when they know they are all in and that ultimate trust is there.

I decided to add a Part II so it was easy for people to find.  Obviously, Part I is finished so read that first or you'll be confused.  Much Merthur love!

 

Arthur's Destiny Part II

 

 _Two weeks later_  
  
.~.  
  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
  
Arthur awoke to a kiss.  It was a lovely kiss, as far as kisses go.  It was chaste, with a hint of a brush of lips against his.  Arthur moaned his encouragement.  His lover then deepened the kiss, adding just a hint of tongue, and Arthur eagerly welcomed him inside.  This was his favorite way to be awakened in the morning.  As much as Arthur appreciated his lover's finesse, his favorite thing about the kiss was the person attached to those perfect, full lips - Merlin.  
  
After all they'd been through with the Emrys debacle, and Merlin almost dying due to a misunderstanding, Arthur didn't take their love for granted.  The prince knew he was incredibly lucky to find his soul mate, as most people were not blessed with that opportunity.  Arthur knew from experience observing courtiers and his knights that many relationships did not work out.  He was also aware that relationships could fall apart with little notice, so he always took care to make sure that he and Merlin were on the same page.  
  
However, doing so was much easier since he was practically affianced to the most powerful sorcerer of the age.  For Merlin and Arthur had a soul bond, a mental, energetic force that tied them together for all eternity.  They could tell what each other was thinking or feeling.  This came in handy during emergencies or during sex.  But it wasn't fantastic in terms of privacy.  
  
Merlin had dealt with the bond practically his entire life so he usually had no problem shielding his thoughts if he wanted privacy from Arthur.  But the bond had only been revealed to Arthur a few months ago.  He was having difficulty shielding his thoughts from Merlin.  It was inconvenient because every once and awhile he would have an inappropriate thought about his knights - mainly Lancelot.  
  
Merlin was offended at first, but after Arthur reassured him that he would always be true, but that he was only human, the feeling disappeared.  Arthur asked Merlin if he ever had thoughts about someone else.  The sorcerer grudgingly admitted that he had the occasional thought about what Gwaine would be like in bed, so they were even.  
  
Except for a few minor spats between them, everything was perfect. Arthur was deliriously happy.  He had all he could ever want in Merlin - friend, partner, lover, advisor, and confidant.  Camelot had recently defeated the Mercians thanks to Merlin's magic, and Arthur thought they wouldn't be bothered by invaders anytime soon.  
  
The only thing that was troubling was that his father was starting to get suspicious about all the time that Arthur was spending with Merlin.  The prince had insisted that he needed his servant to cater to his every whim, especially now since Gaius was training a new apprentice.  (Merlin and Gaius had decided that was best for all involved.) But Arthur wasn't sure that excuse was enough to throw his father off the scent.  
  
"You're still worried about your father," Merlin said, climbing into bed with Arthur and curling around the prince.  Arthur really enjoyed being held and wanted that comfort if he was stressed.  Merlin quickly learned to anticipate that need.  
  
"I'm afraid he'll send you away."  
  
"If he does, I can always come back as someone else with the unremarkable spell.  But you would hate that," Merlin realized, noticing Arthur’s energy plummeting as he contemplated that thought.  
  
"I'd do to it if we had to," said Arthur.  "But I'd rather be with you as your true self."  
  
//Arthur, I'll always be with you.// Merlin assured him.  //We have the bond.//  
  
//I know, but I want you physically here with me.//  
  
//Can't get enough?// Merlin teased.  
  
//Pretty much.// Arthur admitted, a tiny blush affixed to his fair features.  
  
//It's cute when you're embarrassed.// Merlin grinned.  //But you don't need to be.  It's just me.  I've been bonded to you my whole life.//  
  
//But I've only just been made aware of the bond.// Arthur reminded him.  //This is all new to me.  I'm not used to sharing all of myself with someone.  I hate feeling this vulnerable.//  He scowled at Merlin.  
  
//I think it's beautiful, you trusting me like this.//  
  
//Really?//  
  
//Yeah.// Merlin reassured him.  
  
//Oh.//  
  
//But we can still work on your shielding.  I know you want to keep some of your thoughts private.  As you should - that is your right.//  
  
//Thanks.// Arthur gave him a wry smile.  //You're the best.//  
  
//We can train tonight.  I just want you to be happy, Arthur.// Merlin said earnestly.  
  
//I _am_ happy.// The prince insisted.  //I've never been this happy in my life and it's all thanks to you.//  
  
//I am pretty great.// Merlin agreed.  
  
Arthur sighed, safe and warm nestled in the blankets and Merlin's arms.  He shifted so that Merlin’s elbow wasn’t digging into his side.  Arthur had just gotten extremely comfortable when they were rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door.  Merlin scrambled back to his room, out of sight in case someone came in.  
  
"Yes?" Arthur called, annoyed that his precious time with Merlin had been cut short.  
  
"The king wishes to see you and your manservant in his chambers at once," the guard informed him.  
  
"Very well, we'll be right there," Arthur responded, listening until the footsteps had faded.   //You can come in now.//  
  
Merlin re-entered the room, worry etched onto his face.  "Do you suppose the king found out about us?"  
  
"I hope not," Arthur shuddered.  "Just follow my lead and don't say anything stupid.  Although that might be difficult for you."  
  
"Very funny," Merlin said sarcastically.  
  
"We should use the bond if we need to communicate when we come before my father."  
  
"Good idea," the sorcerer reluctantly admitted.  
  
Arthur smiled at his lover.  "We'll get through this."  
  
Merlin nodded, carefully shielding Arthur from his own worries, as that would only make the situation worse.  
  
They made their way to the king's chambers, Arthur mentally reassuring Merlin the entire way.  Once they arrived, Uther's bodyguard knocked once and opened the door for them to enter.  
  
The king was dressed in his finest navy blue and gold embossed jacket, sitting at his table as he'd just finished breakfast.  He motioned for them to approach.  
  
"You asked for us, Sire?" Arthur bowed to his father.  He noticed that Merlin froze, which would not do.  
  
///Merlin, you idiot, bow.//  
  
//Right.// Merlin sheepishly bowed, a few seconds late.  
  
"Yes, Arthur."  Much to the prince's chagrin, Uther didn't acknowledge Merlin or even look at him. "It has come to my attention that you have moved your manservant into your old nursery, adjoining to your chambers.  Why?"  
  
Arthur nodded, keeping his fear in check.  He hadn't asked his father for permission, and now he was regretting it.  "For one, he's always late bringing breakfast.  It's just easier to do it this way."  
  
Uther frowned at Merlin. "If he's incompetent, he should be removed from his position."  
  
//Don't react, Merlin.//  Arthur thought.  
  
Merlin somehow kept his expression blank.  
  
"I'd rather him stay.  He entertains me." Arthur inwardly winced at the excuse, which didn't seem adequate.  
  
"I see."  Uther watched them closely.  "Well, Arthur, I haven't seen you in the company of any ladies recently.  Does he service you accordingly?"  
  
Arthur blushed, horrified at the insinuation. How _dare_ his father insinuate that Merlin served him in that way?  "My needs are met."  
  
But Uther kept staring at them, so Arthur continued the charade.  "He's quite useful on his knees."  Arthur gave Merlin a filthy leer.  
  
Uther smirked at Merlin, giving him the once-over.  "Yes, I expect he would be."  
  
//Don't move, Merlin.  Don't breathe.// Arthur instructed.  
  
//I'm trying!// Merlin shot back.  
  
"I suppose this is better than having any bastards running about the castle," Uther chuckled.  "Ah, the drives of youth.  Arthur, be careful - make sure your _servant_ knows his place.  It would not do for him to become a favorite or to gain any influence over you.  You may go."  Uther waved them away and the prince and sorcerer left the throne room.  
  
Once they were far enough away from Uther’s guards, Arthur paused in the corridor.  He reached out and grabbed Merlin’s hand.   //Merlin, I'm sor-//  
  
//Don't.  I'm fine.// Merlin hissed.  He slipped into Emrys mode, flecks of gold appearing in his eyes.  //I don’t need to be coddled.//  
  
//Stay in control.  Back to our chambers.// Arthur ordered, worried that Emrys would lose control of his magic.   They headed back, with Arthur stopping to whisper something to a guard, who nodded.  Then, Arthur steered Merlin towards the safety of their chambers.  Once inside, Merlin moved away from him, preferring to stand by the window.  Arthur imagined that the sorcerer was staring down at the people without really seeing them, his thoughts somewhere else.  
  
"Merlin," Arthur said softly after a few minutes.  "You don't have to pretend - not with me."  
  
"I _said_ I'm fine," Merlin all but snapped.  
  
"I can feel your distress through our bond."  Arthur reminded him.  "Please, don't shut me out.  My father insulted you in the worst possible way.  It would make anyone upset."  
  
"Not you," Merlin sniffed, turning back towards Arthur.  "You never cry."  
  
"I did the day I almost lost you," Arthur said gravely.   
  
"Oh yeah," Merlin remembered.  He didn’t move away when prince to pulled him close.  Merlin trembled and a few sobs escaped, as he remembered Uther’s reaction.  
  
"I'll kill him," Arthur vowed, barely containing his rage.  "I'm so sorry I had to lie, that I had to make it sound like you were my…”

“Whore?” Merlin offered, his expression tight.  He looked up at Arthur, searching for confirmation of the love he felt from the bond.

 “I didn't have a choice,” Arthur defended his actions.  “You know that, right?  Or else you wouldn't have been able to stay with me."  He looked Merlin straight in the eyes, his gaze apologizing more than any words ever could.   
  
"I know you didn't mean it, but it still hurt,” Merlin admitted.  “You sounded very convincing."  
  
Arthur gently rubbed his hands up and down Merlin's back, hating his father for making Merlin doubt him, even for just a moment.  "Sweetheart, you know I'd never think that about you - ever.  You're my equal in every way.  Except for your magic.  You've got me beat on that one."  Arthur tried to joke with Merlin, but it fell flat.  
  
"I know, I just..." Merlin sighed.  "Arthur, did you see the way he looked at me?  Like I was nothing?  He practically fucked me with his eyes."  
  
"My father is an awful excuse for a human being,” Arthur said quietly.  “I know it, the whole kingdom knows it, although I don’t think he knows it.  I'm amazed he agreed to change the law on magic.  Even if he mainly did it for Morgana.  I think she’s the only one he’s ever loved, beside my mother."  
  
"I think he has something up his sleeve," Merlin confessed.  "Something tells me your father hasn’t given up yet.  I don't think this is over, Arthur."  
  
"Probably not," the prince admitted.  "How I wish I was king, so I could fix everything."  
  
"You will,” Merlin predicted.  “You just have to be patient."  
  
"Why can't you just use your magic to fix all of this?” Arthur pressed.  “Enchant my father. Or scare him with your powers."  
  
"I thought of that," Merlin said.  "But I have a good reason not to."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Merlin gulped nervously.  "There's something else I haven't told you."  
  
Arthur sighed.  "Again? More secrets?"

Merlin winced.  "There's a dragon under the castle that talks to me."  
  
Arthur glared at Merlin.  "So funny.  How stupid do you think I am?  Don't answer that."  
  
"I can show you," Merlin said, his expression as serious as Arthur had ever seen it.  Now he wasn’t so sure Merlin was joking.  
  
"Merlin, I don't think-"  
  
Suddenly they were whisked away into Merlin's memory.  He showed Arthur his first meeting with the dragon, how Kilgarrah confirmed what Merlin already knew - that it was his destiny to protect Arthur and ensure that he became the greatest king to rule Camelot.  The prince noticed that the dragon was chained down, that the great beast could only fly a short distance.  Also, he noticed that Merlin seemed to exercise control over the dragon somewhat.  
  
"Believe me now?"  
  
Arthur gasped as he was returned to his room. "How the hell did he get there?"  
  
"Your father tricked him and locked him up."  Merlin sounded furious about it, and Arthur didn’t blame him.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel bad for him," Arthur said.  “He looks magnificent.  I hate to see him chained up.”  
  
"Me too.  I wanted to set him free, but I know he'll want revenge on Uther.  He could set fire to Camelot and I can't risk that," Merlin said matter-of-factly.  
  
"As interesting as all that was, why can't you use your magic against my father?  What does that have to do with the dragon?"  Arthur questioned.  
  
"He told me that if I interfere with Uther any more, our destiny would not come to pass. He's usually right about such things."  
  
Arthur sighed.  "That puts us in a right spot.  There has to be _something_ we can do besides wait."  
  
"If you think of something, let me know."  Merlin brought their foreheads together, as they leaned on each other for support.  Merlin didn't want to be alone right then as he processed everything that had happened with Uther, and he made that thought known to the prince.

//Don’t leave just yet.//  
  
"Sorry Merlin, I've got to start training," Arthur said firmly.  “I can’t be late.”

Merlin frowned at that.  Wasn’t Arthur listening to him?  Maybe Arthur thought he was being too much of a girl about the whole thing.  Maybe Arthur didn’t have the patience for that.  
  
Just then, there was a curt rap at the door.  
  
"Come in," Arthur answered, as if expecting a visitor.  
  
A pretty, caramel-skinned young woman entered the room, curtsying when she saw Arthur.  "Your Highness."  
  
Arthur shook his head.  "How many times have I told you that's not necessary?" He chided her.  "Merlin, this is Gwen.  She's Morgana's maid but she’s practically family.  We grew up together and played together."  
  
"I don't think we've met.  I'm Merlin."  The sorcerer held out his hand, and Gwen firmly shook it.  
  
"I've been gone for a few months.  I had to nurse my aunt back to health," she explained her absence.  
  
"Oh," said Merlin with a nod.  “I’m glad you were able to help her.  I used to work for Gaius so I have some experience with that.”

“Really?” Gwen said warmly.  “How so?”  
  
Merlin was about to answer, but Arthur cut him off.

"I've got to go," Arthur apologized, giving Merlin a quick peck on the cheek much to his surprise.  "I'll see you later."  Arthur strode out of the room, leaving Merlin alone with Morgana’s maid.  
  
Gwen smiled.  "So it's like that, huh?"  Her eyes sparkled.  
  
"Um, yes?" Merlin gave her a sheepish look.  “We’re together.”  
  
"Good for you,” Gwen said firmly.  “Anyone who can make Arthur this happy is golden in my book.  I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends."  
  
"I hope so," said Merlin with a smile, immediately feeling comfortable around this woman.  "Arthur obviously trusts you with our secret, and believe me when I say he doesn’t trust easily."  
  
"I won't tell a soul," she promised.  "Arthur has dirt on me, so we’re even.  You see, I'm in a secret relationship with Sir Lancelot."  
  
"We already have something in common," Merlin remarked.   “Lance is a good man.”  
  
"Yes,” Gwen said dreamily.  “I can tell you more if you want.  I ended it when I went to visit my aunt but now that I’ve returned we’re back on again.  Lance was so relieved when I told him I wanted to continue where we left off.  Would you come with me while I do my chores?  I have a lot of gossip to catch up on since I've been away and I’m sure that working as a servant you have lots of it."  
  
"Sounds good," Merlin said gratefully, noting that Gwen tended to prattle on much like himself.  "I'm happy to help you with your chores if you like."  
  
"That's very kind, Merlin.  I can see why he likes you."  Gwen beamed at him.  "Shall we?"  
  
Merlin left Arthur’s chambers with Gwen at his side.  He realized that Arthur had called for her earlier, in hopes that she would distract Merlin from his traumatizing experience with the king.  Arthur was getting good at anticipating his needs because it was absolutely working.

End Chapter 1  
  
.~.  
  
  
A/N:  Someone left me a comment that said they thought Uther was too nice before so I decided to go in the complete opposite direction and make him really evil in this part.  It's good to make Arthur and Merlin suffer at his hands, right?  
  
Also I forgot to write Gwen into the first part, so she makes an appearance.  I love her character when she's not in love with Arthur – I ship her and Lance hard - so yeah she has arrived.  Did I capture character her right?

Thanks for commenting! Who is psyched that Merlin and Arthur are together at the start?


	15. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur learn about the pleasures of their soulbond.

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  I love this chapter!  Not a lot of plot development – that comes later.   I wanted to write a fluffy, erotic scene featuring their soul bond and telepathy.

Also, side not. Who else is blown away by Star Wars: Episode VIII?!  No spoilers, but OMG Amazing.  I cried when I first saw Carrie Fisher on screen, for obvious reasons.  It’s definitely worth seeing in theaters.  And now, back to Merthur!

.~.

Chapter Two: The Bond

.~.

_The Prince’s Chambers_

Arthur and Merlin returned to their chambers after a full day.  Both were exhausted and ready to tuck into their dinner, which Merlin had brought from the kitchens. 

“Mmm, roast duck with onion sauce,” Arthur sighed with pleasure as he took a bite of meat.  “How’s yours?”

“S’good,” Merlin agreed as he swallowed a bite.  “You know, even though I’ve been here for a few months, I’m still not used to all this rich food.   It’s nothing like the bland stuff we had at home.”

“I’m glad I can share it with you,” Arthur said quietly, catching Merlin’s gaze.   Then he averted his glance.  They were eating - there would be time for that later.  “How was your time with Gwen?”

“Oh, she’s great!” Merlin said happily, launching into a tirade about Gwen’s virtues.  “I can tell we’re going to be really good friends.  I’ve already learned a lot about her relationship with Lance, and some about her aunt who was ill.  And something about her brother’s mysterious past.  She told me quite a lot.  She has a kind heart and a free spirit.”

“I’m glad you like her,” said Arthur.   “How did she feel about us?”

Merlin beamed at the prince.  “She was very supportive.”

“I knew she would be,” said Arthur, pleased with his excellent decision to trust Gwen with such an important secret.

Wanting to wipe that smug look off Arthur’s face, Merlin kicked him under the table.  Hard.

“Ow!  What was that for?” Arthur cried.

“I thought we promised not to tell anyone,” Merlin reminded him.  “I haven’t told a soul and suddenly you tell Gwen without asking me?”

“Gwen doesn’t count,” Arthur protested.  “She’s like family.  Besides, Morgana will tell her everything anyway.”

“What she lets something slip and someone else finds out?” Merlin worried.  “What if your father finds out?”

“I don’t know,” Arthur said quietly.  He reached for Merlin’s hand across the table and gently rubbing his thumb against Merlin’s hand, who appreciated the gesture.  “I know we can trust Gwen, but other than that we’ll have to be very careful, Merlin.”  
  
"I know."  Merlin agreed.  "Although it might help if, while we’re in public, you don't look at me like you're completely besotted."  
  
Arthur glared at him.  "I beg your pardon! I do _not_ look at you like I'm besotted.  I'm not a girl, _Mer_ lin."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Arthur." Merlin gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"Fine." Arthur gave up.  It wasn’t like he could hide that from Merlin, with their bond open.   "I'll stop sneaking looks at you when I think no one is looking."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But you do it too!" Arthur said.  
  
"Not that much," Merlin protested.  
  
"You kept staring at my ass all day during training when I put my men through a training regimen mostly consisting of squats."  
  
"I couldn't help it, you were _right there_ ," Merlin whined.  "You have an ass that's to die for."  
  
"Thanks," Arthur grinned.  Then he thought of something. "If you've noticed, then other people must've too.  Tell me, have you heard any gossip about my ass? What do the servants say?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Merlin shot back.  "Oh, no.  I'm not inflating your massive ego any further."  
  
"Aha, so they _do_ talk about my ass," Arthur said smugly.  
  
"Maybe.  Alright, they do," Merlin admitted.  "But they like Gwaine's better."  The warlock knew that would surely incense Arthur, which was payback for not asking him about telling Gwen.  
  
"What?" Arthur pouted.  "I have the best ass out of all the knights.  You said so."  
  
"I never said that," Merlin reminded him.  "I just said I liked yours."  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  Arthur pressed.  
  
"About what?" Merlin smirked.  
  
"My ass compared to the knights."  
  
"Well..." Merlin trailed off.  "You know, compared to yours, Gwaine-"

Arthur tackled him, effectively cutting Merlin off from what was sure to be an insult.  
  
"Arthur," Merlin whined as the prince held him down, asserting his strength.  "Not yet.  We need to practice your shielding techniques."  
  
Arthur scoffed at that.  "I have the best shielding techniques in all of Camelot!"  
  
"Shielding the _bond_ , you prat.”  Merlin shook his finger at Arthur.  “I swear you're being obtuse on purpose."  
  
"Maybe," Arthur said playfully.  "But I'd much rather... you know."   He wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point.    
  
"That will be your reward afterwards," Merlin promised.  
  
"But Merlin..."  
  
"No buts," Merlin said firmly.  "Don't you want Emrys to appear tonight?  Don't you need me to take control?"  
  
Arthur blushed.  //Yeah.  If you don't mind.//  
  
//I never mind.  Still don't want to say it out loud?// Merlin teased.  
  
//I like thinking at you better.//  
  
//It is more intimate.// Merlin agreed.  //I'm glad you like using the bond to communicate.//  
  
//Why wouldn't I? It's great!//  
  
//Because it has to do with magic.  I watching the way you grew up.  It was possible that you might reject our bond.  I would’ve been devastated.//  
  
//Don't worry, I can't get enough of it.// Arthur assured him.  //Except for the lack of privacy thing.//  
  
//That's exactly why we need to practice your shielding techniques.//  
  
//You're right.//  
  
Merlin mock gasped at him.  //Did the great Arthur Pendragon admit he was wrong?//  
  
//Let's start training.// Arthur said hurriedly.  //The sooner we start the sooner you can... take care of me.//  
  
//Is that what you're calling it these days?//  
  
//Yes.// Arthur said primly.  
  
Merlin mentally laughed, filling Arthur with warmth and amusement.  //Alright, we can start.//  
  
//Only this time, explain it correctly.  Last time I couldn't shield for more than a few seconds.// Arthur complained.  
  
//I did!  It's not my fault you're a slow learner.//  
  
Arthur huffed and let that one go.  //Tell me what I need to do.//  
  
//First, close your eyes and breathe with me.//

Merlin took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  He felt Arthur do the same.  Using the bond, he synchronized their breathing.  Arthur and Merlin existed in a universe all their own, the bond whisking them away from the monotony of everyday life.  Merlin manifested their usual surroundings - a long empty white corridor.  A plethora of colors was interspersed, illuminating the long hall.  Arthur’s energy appeared as warmth, golden and crimson.  Merlin’s was cool, with deep blues and purples.  When they intersected, they blended together in perfect harmony, each a perfect opposite of the other.   
  
Arthur loved this part, connecting to Merlin in this special, rare way.  Feeling his emotions, hearing his every thought - until he couldn't.  
  
//Merlin.// Arthur complained, a chill running through him as he struggled to grasp the connection.  //What are you doing? I can't feel you anymore.// This uncomfortable feeling continued for a bit before Arthur felt Merlin's warmth once more.  //What happened?//  
  
//I'm demonstrating what you need to do to shield.//  
  
//Yeah, but I don't want to be totally cut off.  I want to pick and choose what to share with you.//  
  
//That's the next lesson.// Merlin explained.  //For now, I want you to practice shielding in general.//  
  
//You're the warlock.// Arthur agreed to Merlin's terms, relieved that Merlin had reopened their connection and he could feel his soulmate.  
  
//Now, imagine a really large door.// Merlin instructed.  //Tell yourself it’s impenetrable, that nothing can get through it.//  
  
//What is it made of? Wood? Stone?// Arthur asked.  
  
//Whatever is most powerful in your mind – this is your shield.//  
  
//Very well.  Stone then.//  He pictured the thick slab of stone in his mind, ready to wield it.  
  
//Do you have it?//  
  
//Yes.//  
  
//Good.  Now, imagine the door slamming on the bond.//

Arthur summoned all of his mental strength and directed it at the door, but it didn’t budge.   He tried this several times, to no avail.  //I can't do it.//  
  
//Try again.  Use your mind to slam the door, and think 'keep out Merlin'.//  
  
Gathering his frustration at his lack of performance, Arthur did as he was told and suddenly, their connection went dead.  //Merlin?  Where are you?// Arthur began to panic, until the connection suddenly reopened, with Merlin blasting his door to pieces.  
  
//Ouch!// Merlin mentally winced.  //Too hard, but essentially that’s the idea.//  
  
Arthur was overcome with remorse.  //I'm sorry, Merlin.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.//  
  
//It's alright, love.// Merlin reassured him. //You just don't know your own strength.  It's alright, I'm not hurt - just surprised.  I'm proud of you, Arthur.  You did it!//   He sent Arthur a wave of affection through their bond.  
  
//Thanks.//  
  
//Let's try it again, only don't use quite that much force.//  
  
This time, Arthur was able to slam the door without causing any discomfort to Merlin.  They practiced ten or so more times before Merlin called it a night.

//You’re doing great.// Merlin encouraged. //I think we’re good for today.//   
  
Arthur projected his feelings of joy tinged with lust.  //I'm ready for my reward, Merlin.//   
  
//So impatient.// Merlin chided as he brought them back to the room.  He instructed Arthur to take his time adjusting to his surroundings.  Arthur, of course, did not listen.

//Woah!//  Arthur’s vision swam as he opened his eyes and tried to stand up.

//I told you to take it slow.// Merlin chided.  //You never listen.//

//I listen when it is important.// Arthur clarified. 

//Lay back down, give your body time to adjust.//  Merlin hoped that Arthur was too out of it so he would fall for it.   Arthur lay back on the bed, totally falling for it.  
  
This was Merlin’s cue.  Golden light threatening to spill from his eyes, he allowed Emrys to surface.  Suddenly, Arthur’s hands and feet were immobilized.  The prince struggled, but the invisible bonds held firm.

//I’ve got you right where I want you.// Emrys said haughtily.  //I can’t believe you fell for that!  I’m going to make you beg for it, Arthur.//

//You took advantage of me in my weakened state.// Arthur whined.  //Merlin, you cheater.//

//Merlin?/

//Yeah, I want just you tonight.// Arthur clarified.

Then Merlin’s lips descended on his, and Arthur forgot all about Merlin’s trick.  They lazily kissed, drawing it out as there was no rush.  Arthur loved this, being in the moment with Merlin on top, who took the lead.  He didn’t have to think about his father, or his subjects, or if his skill with a sword was good enough.  Now, here with Merlin, the prince could give up control to the one person he trusted to see this vulnerable side of him.  Merlin gently cupped his head, and Arthur moaned his encouragement, feeling completely safe with the warlock. 

There were times depending on his mood where Arthur wanted to be dominated by Emrys, and others when he just wanted to be loved by Merlin.  This was one of those times.  He fleetingly wondered if Merlin ever wanted him to take control, but then Merlin did that thing with his tongue and that thought quickly disappeared.    


//Merlin, more.// Arthur pleaded, wanting to progress past the soulful kisses as much as he enjoyed them.  //I need you.//  Arthur’s cock was straining in its confines, waiting for Merlin to release him.  But the warlock had other plans.    
  
//Not yet.  I want to try something new.  Touch my hand.// Merlin urged, climbing off Arthur to sit next to him.  He released Arthur’s right arm so he could move it.   Merlin held out his hand, palm facing Arthur.   Arthur mirrored Merlin, placing his fingertips on Merlin's. The warlock gently stroked Arthur's fingers, which somehow stimulated the prince's nether regions.  
  
//Mmm!// Arthur hummed, every cell in his body vibrating with arousal.  //Merrrlin. Please!  Don’t stop.//

In response to Arthur’s reaction, Merlin’s brain went on overload, the stimulation too much for him.  He felt Arthur fall over the edge just after him, and held the prince through his shudders.   Arthur shifted and Merlin released his bonds, gently nuzzling his cheeks as the prince came to.

Arthur groaned, and moved out of Merlin’s arms. “What just happened?”

“Uhhh…”  Merlin was at a loss to explain what had just occurred. “Oops?”  
  
Then Arthur looked down at his soiled trousers, the stickiness becoming apparent.  “Again?”  
  
Merlin blushed, in the same state as the prince.  “Too much?”  
  
“Apparently.  Don't worry about it.” Arthur grinned at him.  “That was one of the hottest things we've done.  Now if you can just get us to last, it will be perfect.”  
  
“Yeah, I'm still figuring that one out,” Merlin admitted as he muttered a spell to clean them up.    
  
“Then we'll stick to trial and error.  We'll figure it out together.”  
  
“There's no one else I'd rather do that with,” Merlin declared and Arthur felt his warmth all the way down to his toes.

"Merlin, what was that?”  Arthur had to ask.  “How did you make me come without stimulating my cock?"  
  
"I assume you felt my pleasure and the feedback loop caused you to come.  Fingers are apparently erogenous zones for magic users." Merlin said sheepishly.  "I wanted to see if it was true so I tested it on you."  
  
"How in the world did you find that out?  Is there a hidden text in the library about the effects of soul bonding?"  
  
"Er, no.  Someone gave me a tip and told me to try it with you."  
  
Arthur narrowed his eyes.  "Who?"  
  
Merlin grinned at him.  Arthur would be _thrilled_ with his answer. "Morgana."  
  
"What?" Arthur's expression narrowed.  
  
"She told me she tried it with Leon and had an amazing experience," Merlin clarified.  "Apparently she likes to do kinky things with her magic."  
  
Arthur groaned in horror.  "She’s my half-sister!  I so didn't need to know that."  
  
"Well, at least we know it works.  One more thing I can add to my arsenal." Merlin winked at him.  
  
"Ugh, Merlin, you're going to kill me."  
  
"But what a way to go." Merlin and Arthur shared a knowing smile.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get some sleep," Arthur ordered.  "I can't have you dragging about the castle."  
  
"I do not drag!"  
  
"You did when you were hiding your true identity from me."  
  
"That’s true, I did," Merlin recalled.  "All because I couldn't stay away from you at night."  
  
"I'm glad you're not hiding from me anymore."  Arthur gave him a bright smile, which made Merlin gulp.  Thankfully, Arthur didn’t notice.  
  
Merlin's insides churned, for he still hadn't told Arthur everything.  The warlock curled around Arthur, holding him until he fell asleep.  It took Merlin a while longer to drift off, wondering if he could ever get up the courage to ask Arthur to dominate _him_. 

They’d never done that, Arthur always wanting Merlin to take the lead.  Merlin was fine with this, as he wanted to meet Arthur’s needs.  But sometimes _he_ had needs too.  He’d like to relinquish the role of being Emrys the powerful warlock or Merlin the caring lover and have Arthur take care of _him_.  But what if Arthur made fun of him, or rejected the idea outright? Merlin decided that right now it wasn’t worth the risk.  He was perfectly happy the way things were.  Merlin tried to convince himself of that before he fell asleep but didn’t quite succeed.

.~.

End Chapter 2

A/N:  I hope you liked the soulbond stuff.  I love love love writing it!  I haven’t seen a lot of that in the Merlin fandom.  Of course Star Trek Kirk/Spock is full of it, which is where I get my inspiration. 

A/N 2: Also, just keep in mind that you should cherish having the freedom to post slash fanfiction without fear of your government coming after you.  I read an article the other day about the Chinese government tracking down women slash writers for pr0n and because they don’t approve of homosexual relationships. (mainly Johnlock for some reason?)  This news absolutely horrified me.  Please keep these women in your prayers, because some of them got arrested for writing something they love.   We are lucky to have the opportunity to post slash without repercussions.  That is all.

 


	16. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur does something sweet for Merlin. <3

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N: Merlin’s alter ego, Emrys, has been appearing mainly when he needs to do ‘fun activities’ with Arthur, or fight.  So in a way, it’s similar to that of the Incredible Hulk.  That is hysterical crazy at the same time!

Also, I’ve noticed my comments have gone down since I started the new story.  Hopefully you guys are still enjoying it.  Let me know!   Now back to your regular dose of Merthur.

.~.

Chapter Three:  On The Road Again

  
.~.

The next morning, Arthur allowed Merlin to sleep in for an hour – a rarity for his servant.   Merlin had barely poked his head out from under the covers when Arthur barged into his room.

“Up and ‘at em, Merlin,” Arthur announced just before he yanked off the covers.

Merlin groaned at the cold greeting, shivering as his delightfully warm blankets had been cruelly stolen.  “Ugh, that’s what I always say.  Can’t you come up with something new?”

“Nope,” Arthur said cheerfully.   “Here’s breakfast.  I got your favorite.”

Merlin’s mouth watered when he smelled the hot cherry pastry.   “Wow, thanks!”  He wondered why Arthur had gone out of his way to be so nice.  Then he remembered how manipulative the Pendragon siblings could be and suddenly it all made sense.  “What do you want, Arthur?” Merlin narrowed his eyes at the prince.  “You’re buttering me up for something.”

“Can’t I do something nice for the man I love?”  Arthur leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.  //So suspicious.//

//I know you, Arthur.// Merlin thought disapprovingly.  //Your behavior clearly shows that you want something.//

//I want you.//  Arthur teased. 

//Fine, don’t tell me.//   Merlin almost shielded the bond in frustration, but decided that was too harsh of a punishment.  Arthur hadn’t done anything wrong – yet.

To Arthur’s approval, Merlin quickly dressed and ate his breakfast.   As soon as Merlin had pulled his boots on, Arthur took him by the hand and dragged him out of the room.    The prince drug Merlin through the castle, twisting and turning through the corridors before ending up at the castle front steps.    Merlin shivered, glancing at the frost that covered the grass.   “Arthur, what’s going on?” The warlock asked, confused.   It wasn’t a training day – Arthur would usually be tied up with the council all day, sometimes with Merlin attending him.

“Come along, Merlin, we’re going on patrol,” Arthur announced, producing a coat for his servant.  “We leave immediately.” 

“Patrol.”  Merlin stared at Arthur as if he’d grown two heads.  This explained Arthur’s behavior earlier.  “It’s freezing outside.  Besides, I’m not a knight.  Why would I want to go on patrol?”

“Merlin,” Arthur drawled, his voice tinged with arrogance.  “Did you forget that as my manservant, you don’t have a choice?  You have to do what I say.”

“You don’t own me, Arthur,” Merlin hissed under his breath, his nose almost touching Arthur’s.   “You know who is the more powerful of us.”

The prince hastily added something to calm him down, not wanting Merlin to slip and allow Emrys to appear in public.  “This isn’t a punishment.  Gwaine, Lancelot, and Leon are coming with us.  It’s a routine patrol.”

“Oh!  Why didn’t you say so?” Merlin beamed, his earlier anger forgotten.   He trusted each of the knights, who made excellent companions.   With them along, it would feel more like a reward than a punishment. 

“Then it’s settled.”  Arthur pulled Merlin aside, away from two castle guards who were walking by.  

“Whaaa?” Merlin stared at the prince, uncomprehending. 

“Haven’t you figured out the real reason I’m doing this?” Arthur hissed. 

“You want to get away from the council meetings?” Merlin guessed.

“No!  I’m trying to keep you away from my father, you idiot,” Arthur whispered.  “Perhaps if you’re out of sight for a couple weeks, he’ll forget about you, about us.”

“Oh.”  Merlin gave Arthur a grateful look.   “That’s actually pretty smart of you.”

“And,” Arthur began, “We’re going to patrol the southern border which is very close to…”

“Ealdor!” Merlin breathed.  “Are we going to stop there?”

Arthur nodded.  “I thought we could stop by and see your mother.   I’ve never met her and since we’re bonded I thought we should tell her.   That is, if you want.”

“Yes!” Merlin said emphatically.   “But you’d want to do this?  I thought you didn’t want to tell other people.”

“I don’t, but I thought I could make an exception for your mother.  Unless you don’t think she would accept us.”

“My mother has known about you and the bond since I was two.   She also knows about the prophecy that predicted we would have a great destiny.”

“But she doesn’t know the specifics, that we are together in every way.  The prophecy didn’t necessarily mention that.”

“She will accept us, Arthur – I’m certain of it,” Merlin insisted.  He gazed at Arthur with such affection.  “This is one of the nicest things you’ve ever done for me.  I know you tell me how much you love me every day, but sometimes actions speak louder than words.  Thank you.”

“I just wanted to make you happy.”  Arthur nonchalantly shrugged, but when Merlin poured a wave of affection through their bond, the prince eagerly soaked it up.   “Come on, the horses are already packed and ready.”

Merlin followed Arthur to the stables, where the three knights were waiting for him.  Merlin approached the trio, relieved that these knights were loyal to Arthur and not the king.  He could speak freely around them without fear of repercussions.

“Hey, Merlin!”  Gwaine smiled and ruffled Merlin’s hair.  “Glad you’re coming along with us.”

“Me too,” Merlin admitted.  “It should be an adventure.”

Arthur glared at Gwaine during this exchange.   He didn’t want anyone touching his Merlin, especially someone that Merlin had admitted was good looking.

“Arthur, relax,” Gwaine raised his hands and took a step back.   It was obvious Arthur was mad with jealousy.   “I know Merlin belongs to you.  I was just having a bit of fun.”  He smirked as Arthur’s cheeks colored.

“Not so loud,” Arthur hissed, glancing around to make sure no one overheard them.   “How the hell did you find out?”

“It’s obvious the way you look at him, mate,” said Leon, clapping Arthur on the shoulder.   “And there’s always your possessive streak.  It’s a dead giveaway.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell a soul,” Lance promised.  “Especially since you know about Gwen and I, as well as Leon and Morgana.”

“Very well, just keep it quiet,” Arthur ordered.  “We’re trying to keep it from the king.”

“As you should,” Gwaine said, his expression serious for once.  “Who knows what he’d do to Merlin if he found out?”

“That’s one of the reasons I’m taking him with us,” said Arthur.    He then informed the knights about visiting Merlin’s hometown during the trip.

“Sounds great,” Gwaine enthused.  “I always love a home cooked meal.”

“You’ll love my mum; although she doesn’t have much she’s a great cook,” Merlin assured them.  “She always welcomes strangers with open arms as long as she feels comfortable around them.  She’s very good at reading people.”

“Just as long as she doesn’t hate knights,” said Gwaine.  “You’d be surprised how many people in small villages do.”

Merlin frowned.   “It’s funny you should ask.   A long time ago, she told me that my father was arrested by Uther’s knights for a crime of which he was innocent.  But as long as we stress that you’re loyal to Arthur and not his father, it should be fine.”

“We’ll let you take the lead on that,” said Leon. 

“Make sure you tell her that we mean no harm,” Lance added.

“I will.  It will be fine,” Merlin assured them.   “Sleeping quarters will be tight unless we can find another place that will house you lot for the night.”

“I’m sure we can make that happen,” said Gwaine.  “God knows you’ll want some alone time with Arthur.”

“Watch it,” the prince warned, but he was smiling. 

“You didn’t deny it, mate, so it must be true,” Leon said, jumping in with the teasing. 

“Can you blame him?  Merlin is quite a catch,” said Lance. 

“That he is.”  Arthur gazed at Merlin with open affection, seeing no need to hide around his knights.

 //I love you, Merlin.// Arthur sent through the bond.  //I just want to keep you safe until you are free to use your magic again.//

//I know.//  Merlin understood Arthur’s sentiment.  It was one he also felt for Arthur.  //We’ll be alright, Arthur.  We have a great destiny that is yet to come.  We just have to wait a bit longer/// 

“Why are you two always staring at each other?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, it’s kind of creepy,” Gwaine added.   “It’s like you’re having some kind of secret conversation.”

“Now how would we be doing that?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“I dunno,” said Gwaine.  “Maybe it’s because Merlin has magic?”

//Merlin, don’t react.// Arthur ordered.

Merlin didn’t move a muscle and kept his expression blank.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Gwaine,” Arthur scoffed.

“He’s not being ridiculous,” Gwaine insisted.   “One night last month, Leon saw Emrys enter your door and Merlin leave an hour later.”

“It wasn’t hard to put two and two together,” said Leon. 

“We don’t care,” Lance assured them.  “We think it’s brilliant.”

//What do you think?// Arthur asked.  His eyes connected with Merlin’s, and the telepathic conversation was almost superfluous to the one they had with their eyes.

//I think there’s no need to deny it.// Merlin answered.  //We can trust them, Arthur.   It will look worse for us if we lie.//

//Fine.//

“It’s true,” Merlin revealed his true identity to the knights.   “I am Emrys.   I posed as a servant so I could protect Arthur, and get to know him as a real person, not just as a powerful warlock.”

“I’m glad you’re on our side,” said Leon.   “Morgana too.”

“She told you?” Arthur gaped. 

“We’ve been seeing each other for six months, Arthur.  Of course she told me.”  Leon gave him a knowing look.  “It took her awhile, though.   She didn’t know if she could trust me.   I could’ve turned her over to the king.”

“Over my dead body,” Arthur growled.

“I would never do anything that would hurt her, you know that,” Leon promised.  “Just as you wouldn’t to Merlin.”

“Just as long as you keep her safe,” said Arthur.  “As much as I complain about her, Morgana is very special to me.”

“I will guard her with my life,” was Leon’s impassioned answer.

“Alright, enough of the mushy stuff,” Gwaine complained.  “Let’s go!  All this talk of relationships makes me queasy.”

“I haven’t even brought up Guinevere yet,” Lance protested.

“You lot are all nuts,” said Gwaine, rolling his eyes.  “There are so many women out there, and so little time. I’d rather keep my options open.”

“Been there, done that, hated it,” said Arthur.   “Merlin is _it_ for me.”

Lance and Leon muttered their agreement that they too were happy with their current relationships.

“I don’t think I’ll ever settle down,” said Gwaine with a shudder. 

“You certainly don’t have to,” said Merlin.   “But you just might meet your match, and if you do, you might change your mind.”

“We’ll see,” said Gwaine, sounding doubtful about the whole thing.   He mounted his horse, and the others did the same. 

“Let’s move out,” Arthur ordered.   He spurred his horse, heading out of the stables and onto the road.   Merlin followed, and the others fell into line behind him.   They left Camelot behind, riding out into the woods.  Soon they were deep within the forest, safe from any prying eyes or ears.

As they rode along the worn dirt trail, the knights amiably teased each other and Arthur.  The jokes eventually addressed Merlin’s magic, which didn’t appear to bother him at all.   Arthur could tell from Merlin’s witty retorts that the warlock was glad to have his magic accepted by the group.

They stopped to eat in the afternoon, breaking out the bread and cheese from their packs.   Gwaine and Leon went hunting, leaving Lancelot with Arthur and Merlin.

They sat in companionable silence for a long while, Arthur and Merlin sitting close together so their shoulders were brushing.

“How far is Ealdor?  Lance finally asked.  “I’ve never been there.”

“About a day and a half.  We should arrive by tomorrow evening,” Merlin informed him. 

“After we visit Merlin’s mum, we’ll patrol the border and check in on the outlying villages,” said Arthur.  “We’ll take enough time to make a two week trip of it.  I can’t be away from Camelot for any longer than that.”

“Sounds good.  I’d rather not be away from Gwen any longer than that.”  Lance sounded wistful.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be back home before you know it,” Merlin said bracingly.   “A little time apart is always good for relationships – it makes you miss the person and appreciate them.”

“Have you and Arthur been apart for long?”

“Not exactly,” said Merlin, sharing a fond look with Arthur.   “But he didn’t know I was Emrys for a while.  I kept it from him for too long.  I thought he’d chucked me for a couple days.”

“I was pissed, but I wouldn’t go that far,” Arthur insisted. 

“I didn’t know that at the time,” Merlin reminded him. 

“I’m very grateful to you, Merlin,” said Lance.  “As long as I’ve known him, I’ve never seen Arthur this happy.”

“Thanks!” Merlin grinned.  “I think we’re good for each other.”

“There’s also the fact that when Arthur’s not sexually frustrated, he doesn’t take it out on us during training.”  Gwaine appeared out of nowhere, carrying two rabbits. 

Leon was right behind him.  “Don’t bother denying it, Arthur.” 

“Fine, I won’t,” Arthur snapped.  “Just for that, I’ll give you a double workout when we get back.”

The knights groaned but then Arthur chuckled.  “You three, I’m kidding.  I’ll just say that Merlin leaves me very satisfied and leave it at that.”

Merlin blushed as the knights good-naturedly ribbed him, which Arthur found rather adorable.  They sat side by side until it was time to leave.

.~.

The company of five rode until they found a flat clearing to camp for the night.   Arthur and Merlin shared the same bedroll, to no one’s surprise.   However, this time Arthur curled around Merlin, not wanting to show the knights that he liked to be coddled in any way.  It was better that the knights assume this was what their relationship was normally like.   Much to Arthur’s disappointment, Merlin didn’t want to partake in more than a few fumbled groping.   But he respected Merlin’s wishes and imagined the warlock didn’t want Gwaine taking the piss out of him in the morning if he’d heard anything.    He was really looking forward to having private time with Merlin during their next day, as long as Merlin's mum accepted them and gave them time to be alone.   

But would she?   Earlier, Merlin had told Arthur that he'd never directly asked his mother how she felt about same-sex relationships.  And then there was the fact that he was Uther's son, the man that arrested her husband to be.  How could she accept him with Merlin?  A knot grew in his stomach as he tried to sleep but it took him longer than normal to drift off.

A/N:  Comments are amazing!  Please feed the author.


	17. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is judged by Hunith concerning the state of his relationship with her son.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Sorry this is later than expected, the holidays got in the way.  And now, back to Merlin and Arthur's adventures!

.~.

Chapter 4:  Home Again

.~.

The following morning, Arthur roused the others at dawn.  He woke a protesting Merlin with a kiss, reminding him that they would reach his home around midday.  After that, Merlin didn't take any coaxing to get up.  
  
After a quick breakfast, Arthur, Merlin, and the knights rode off towards Ealdor.  They made good time, managing not to encounter any bandits or evil magical creatures.  Traipsing through the forest, they good-naturedly ribbed each other as their horses proved their worth.   Arthur considered stopping to make camp, but decided he’d rather reach the village before they took time to eat.   They remained in good spirits, ready to visit Merlin’s childhood home.

Hours later, they arrived just outside the village.  Arthur spotted a young boy playing amongst the trees.  
  
"You there!" He called.  "Are you from Ealdor?"  
  
The boy's eyes grew wide with fright and he ran off screaming, presumably running towards the village.  
  
"Nice going," Merlin said sarcastically.  "Now he's going to alert the others.  So much for letting me do the talking."  The sorcerer spurred his horse in the direction the boy ran and the knights followed.  
  
Arthur frowned as he rode beside Merlin.  "I didn't think he'd be afraid of me.  I didn’t say or do anything threatening."  
  
"Peasants have many causes to be afraid of knights," Merlin reminded him.  
  
"But my father's men should've been here days ago to spread the news that the law against magic was repealed," said Arthur.  “If anything, that should make these people less afraid of knights.”  
  
"I'll get to the bottom of this," Merlin vowed.  "You lot stay back."  
  
"But it's freezing," Gwaine protested.  
  
"You can last a few more minutes," Arthur chided him.  
  
"But I can charm the villagers, especially the women.  You'll need my unique skills to convince them we mean no harm."  
  
"And... denied." Arthur firmly said.  
  
Gwaine shrugged, as if expecting it.  
  
"I'll be right back," Merlin promised before he rode ahead to meet the villagers.  Once he reached the entrance, Arthur watched as he waved at the people who had already begun to gather in the center of the village.  He hoped that Merlin would be able to convince them to let them stay without having to resort to using magic.  Then the prince heard a low snarl. 

Arthur whipped his head around to find a savage beast snarling from a distance.  Another one joined him, which meant that the rest of the pack was not far behind.  
  
"Wolves!" Arthur cried.  "To the village.  We’ll be safe there."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Gwaine agreed. 

“We’re right behind you!” Lancelot shouted as he and Leon’s horses quickly fell behind Gwaine’s.

The knights rode toward the settlement and the wolves gave up the chase once they reached the entrance.    The four men on horseback entered the village, catching up to Merlin, who was mid conversation.  
  
"I mean you no harm,” Merlin insisted.  “I've come back to visit and see my mum."  
  
"What about those knights of Camelot you brought along?  Are they just visiting too?"  One of the middle-aged men spat.  
  
Merlin glanced back at the knights, annoyed that they had appeared after asking them to hang back, not knowing about the wolves.  "They mean you no ill will.  They're with me as my guests.  We were on patrol and they kindly let me stop by my hometown."  
  
"Uther's knights were here days ago," the portly village elder growled.  “We don’t want anything to do with them.  Not after-”  
  
"But we are in Cenred's territory," said Merlin.  "What would knights of Camelot be doing here?"  
  
"Cenred didn't give a damn about protecting us because our village doesn't turn enough prophet for him,” the elder informed him.   “So now Uther's men terrorized us, threatening that even though the law against magic has been changed, they can still arrest anyone that uses magic for any reason other than to save a life.  So, the law wasn't really changed."  
  
"No, they really changed the law," Merlin insisted.  "I’m working as a servant in the castle.  I was there when they signed the proclamation."  
  
The man laughed bitterly.  "Nothing changed, Merlin.  Uther is merely toying with us.  Anyone with magic will always be evil to him."  
  
"Alright, you have a point," Merlin conceded, making a mental note to talk to Arthur about this later.  "But these men here are loyal to the prince, not the king.  The prince really will make magic legal when he takes the crown.  He will reduce your taxes and make sure your basic needs are met."  
  
"More lies," the village elder dismissed his claim.  "How innocent are you, Merlin?  Nobles are all the same, especially royalty.  They're all greedy bastards that want to steal everything that we've worked so hard to build."  
  
"Prince Arthur is different,” Merlin hotly argued.  “I have seen into his heart and he will make life better for everyone, no matter what their social status is.  I wouldn't lie to you."  Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously gold.  "I am the sorcerer Emrys mentioned in the prophecy about the Once and Future King.  I’m telling you that Arthur will be that king.”

A low murmur swept through the crowd at that, many people awed and a little afraid by Merlin’s admonition.

Merlin was still defending his friends.  “These knights don’t condone Uther's policies of terror.  I ask that you welcome them with open arms.  If they were a danger to you, I would know."  
  
At that moment, Hunith materialized from the crowd to approach Merlin.   They exchanged a knowing look, with Hunith immediately backing her son up.  "My son has powerful magic - you must listen to him.  Remember, he is one of us!  He wouldn’t put your lives at risk."  
  
"Exactly.  If I thought the knights were a threat to my home, I would've killed them already," Merlin reasoned.  
  
"You can do that? With magic?" One of the young mothers gasped.  
  
"Very easily," Merlin informed her. 

He let that sink in.  People began to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to do with Merlin, who not too long ago seemed to be a carefree teenage boy.

Lancelot and Leon swallowed hard – they hadn’t been aware of just how powerful Merlin was.  Gwaine, however, seemed unimpressed.  His unflappable manner continued, even when Merlin let that bit of information slip.  
  
"Listen to my son," Hunith all but ordered.  "I know how strong his powers are.  Believe me, you don't want him as your enemy."  
  
"You know, Merlin, I think we were too hasty in judging your knights.  They may stay the night," said the chief elder, outwardly shivering as he thought it best not to anger the young sorcerer.  
  
"Good," Merlin said curtly.  Then he looked back at the knights and motioned them forward.  Arthur automatically returned to Merlin's side.  
  
"You'll all come to my home for now," Hunith announced.  "I'll need help feeding them, however.  Anything you can spare, please bring to my home.  Their horses also need to be cared for.  Let's give them a warm, Ealdor welcome.”  
  
Arthur noticed several people nodding their heads.  Apparently, Hunith had some clout in the village hierarchy.  
  
Five men stepped forward, promising to quarter the horses.  After receiving the nod from Merlin, Arthur relinquished the horses to the men.  The knights took their packs with them as they looked to Merlin’s mother for instructions.  
  
"Well, come on," Hunith ordered.  She led the way to her home, with the five men following behind her.  They walked away from the crowd, past several farms complete with cows and chickens.   A few minutes later, came upon a sturdy looking wooden hut with thatched roof.  "Home sweet home," Hunith declared, ushering them inside.  "I'll get a fire going."  
  
Merlin smiled at his mother.  "Let me help you."  He muttered a spell under his breath and the fire burst into crackling flames.

Hunith gazed fondly at her son.  “I’d forgotten how useful it is having you around.”  
  
"Ah, that's better," Gwaine sighed, warming his hands by the fire as the others crowded around the hearth and did the same.  

Arthur could hardly wait to get out of his armor.   His stomach kept nervously fluttering and his hands wouldn’t stop sweating.   He knew he’d feel better once he and Merlin talked with Hunith about their soulbond.  
  
"Merlin, I think introductions are in order."  Hunith clucked her tongue disapprovingly.  “I thought I taught you better manners than that.”  
  
"Oh, right!"  Merlin grinned.  "These are my friends - Gwaine, Leon, and Lancelot."  He gestured to them in turn, and the knights all murmured a respectable greeting.

“It’s good to meet you three,” said Hunith smiling at them in turn.  "And who is this?"  Hunith glanced over at Arthur, who had unconsciously stuck close to Merlin.

“This is-”  
  
"One of his majesty's knights, ma'am," Arthur smoothly interjected.  
  
"Does this knight have a name?"  Hunith gave him a knowing look.

“I choose to remain anonymous for the moment,” Arthur said stiffly.

"Mum, leave him alone," Merlin insisted.  “He’ll tell you when he’s ready.”  
  
"Very well, Sir Knight.”  Hunith’s blue eyes sparkled with mischief.  “Welcome to my home."  
  
"Thank you," Arthur said quietly.  "I appreciate your hospitality – we all do.  We were patrolling Camelot's southern borders and I knew we were close to Merlin's home so we decided to visit."  
  
"That was very kind of you," said Hunith, pulling Merlin in for a hug, who didn't protest.  Rather, he eagerly hugged her back.   "I didn't know when I'd get to see my boy again."

“I missed you,” Merlin admitted once she had released him.   “There’s so much I have to tell you!  About Camelot and-”

“Save it for the meal,” said Hunith.  “Merlin, could you head to the Smith’s farm?  I’m sure they’ll donate something to share with us.”

“Of course.  I won’t be gone long.”  Merlin nodded at his friends before setting outside in search of food. 

“We’ll come too,” Gwaine added, ushering the other two knights out of the house after Merlin.

Arthur wanted to strangle him, as this suddenly left Arthur alone with Merlin’s mother.  Arthur wasn’t ready for this, not without Merlin by his side. 

Stepping towards him, Hunith closely regarded the young prince.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, squirming under her discerning gaze.  He’d faced many formidable men and formidable foes, but he’d never wanted anyone’s approval as much as he wanted Hunith’s right now – not even his father’s.

“You’re not just a knight, are you?  You _must_ be the one Merlin has watched over his entire life.  You’re Arthur Pendragon, aren’t you?” Hunith questioned.

Arthur swallowed hard.  He noticed that she deliberately left any title off his name.  “Yes,” he acknowledged. 

An awkward silence followed, with Hunith still curiously staring at him.

“I’m nothing like my father,” Arthur hurriedly added.   “I know about Merlin’s magic and I swear to you I would never do anything to hurt him.  You have my word.”

“I can tell,” Hunith said, a slow smile surfacing on her youthful but lined face.   “Your father lost his humanity when he lost his queen.  He took pleasure in asserting his dominance over the weak.  You are nothing like that, Arthur.”

“I used to be,” Arthur whispered.   “Growing up, I’ve done many things following my father’s orders that I now regret.  But I always had a guiding light that would help me if I lost my way.  I know now that it was Merlin watching over me from afar.”

“Each year he would tell me about you, all that you’d accomplished, the tournaments you’d won, the life lessons you’d learned,” said Hunith.   “Even then, he loved you, Arthur.”

The prince gulped at that.    Arthur had been the one who had wanted to come to Ealdor to tell Merlin’s mum about their relationship.  But now that he had the chance, his nerve was failing him.   Luckily, Merlin unknowingly saved him.

“Anything I missed?” Merlin strolled back in.  “We ran right into the Smiths.  They gave us plenty of vegetables for a stew tonight.”

The knights strolled in, each carrying bags of vegetables - potatoes, carrots, onions, and broccoli.   After they unloaded, sensing the coming conversation, Lancelot ushered the other two knights outside, using the excuse to hunt for firewood.

“She guessed my true identity,” said Arthur, responding after the last of the knights left.   “I didn’t deny it.”

“Ah,” said Merlin.  “Yes, my mum is very perceptive.”

“If you wouldn’t mind not telling the other villagers who I really am, that would be appreciated,” said Arthur.   “I’d prefer to remain anonymous.”

“Of course,” Hunith agreed.  “Mum’s the word.”

“Thank you,” said the prince.

“Merlin, he’s aware of the bond between you, correct?”

“Er, yes.  Quite aware,” said Merlin, sharing a knowing look with Arthur.

//I should hope so!// Arthur said indignantly.  //We use it enough during sex.//

//Arthur, my mum is right there!//

//What?  She can’t hear us.//

Arthur subtly shifted closer to Merlin.  “I wasn’t aware of the bond until Merlin stopped shielding me.  Now I never want to live without it.”   He hoped that his voice had been devoid of any longing that often surfaced when speaking of his bond with Merlin.

Hunith saw right through him.   “You’re together.”

“Uhhh…”  Arthur’s words failed him, his cheeks flaming.   If Merlin’s mum was going to reject him, this would be the time to do it.

“We are, Mum.”  Beaming, Merlin laced his fingers through Arthur’s clammy ones.   “I couldn’t be happier.”

“I know this is an unorthodox relationship,” Arthur added, somehow finding his words once again.  “Two men being together isn’t something you see every day.  But I promise you, my intensions towards Merlin are honorable.” 

Hunith’s expression softened.   “Many years I’d hoped for this.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped.  “You _did_?  I wasn’t even sure that you knew I liked men.”

Hunith smiled at her son.   “A mother always knows.  I also knew you wouldn’t truly be fulfilled unless you were bonded to your prince in every way.”

“You never said anything about that!”  Merlin was dumbfounded.  How had his mother known about his most secret wish?

“I was afraid I’d get your hopes up,” Hunith admitted.   “When you talked about Arthur, Merlin, I heard the longing in your voice.  I was worried that when you eventually met him, he wouldn’t accept you as a warlock.  Or that he wouldn’t fall in love with another man.  Someone would have to be very special to stay true to his heart and break both of those social norms.  And you are, Arthur.”

“I haven’t exactly done that yet,” Arthur admitted.  “We’re still keeping our relationship a secret.”

“But you will,”  Hunith predicted.

“I will,” Arthur vowed.  “The moment I’m king, I’ll announce it to our subjects.  And if they don’t like it, they can hang.”

“ _Ar_ thur,” Merlin frowned at that.   “No unnecessary violence.”

“Alright, they can be banished from Camelot,” the prince relented.

“You’re learning,” Merlin smiled.   “Unless they try to kill you, then they can hang.”

“Very well.”   Arthur shared a grin with his bonded.   “It doesn’t always have to be me who doles out the punishments.  You can always smite someone if need be.”

“I don’t want to misuse my magic,” said Merlin.  “But I will protect you at all costs, and if I must smite someone, I will. However, I believe we can build a world held together by love and peace, not fear and war like your father’s reign.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Hunith said wistfully. 

“You can live in the castle with us if you like,” Arthur offered.

“That’s very kind of you, but my place is here.   But I’d like to visit,” said Hunith.   “Especially when you announce what Merlin is to you.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” said Arthur with a genuine smile.  His eyes widened as she pulled him in for a tight hug.   Arthur couldn’t remember the last time a woman had done so, save for his nannies when he’d been very young before his father had forbidden such childish actions.

//Relax.// Merlin told him.  //She means well.  She loves you, Arthur.//

Arthur relaxed and returned the embrace.  And for the first time, the prince experienced the love of a mother.   

End Chapter 4

.~.

A/N:  Who is happy Merlin’s mum accepted them? Me!


	18. Hunith's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur ask Hunith about the whereabouts of Merlin's father, Balinor.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Thanks to all who commented and gave me kudos.  Your support means the world to me!

.~.

Chapter Five:  Hunith’s Secret

.~.

Hunith released Arthur after a few seconds, not wanting to embarrass the prince.   After he stepped away, Arthur’s face was flaming anyway, but when he gave her a grateful smile Hunith knew she’d done the right thing.  She imagined Arthur never got any physical contact from women, save for his half-sister.  Hunith knew that Arthur had never known the love of a mother, and imagined the prince’s childhood had been lonely.   Although Merlin informed her of the slew of nannies that Arthur had, none of them had made a lasting impression on the young prince’s heart.  Hunith knew she could never replace Arthur’s own mother, but she would love Arthur as her own son.   

Watching as the knights good-naturedly ribbed Arthur and Merlin, Hunith started on the stew.  As she mixed the ingredients into the stewpot, she secretly regarded the happy couple.  Arthur had his left hand on the small of Merlin’s back as he excitedly gestured with his right.  Merlin was surreptitiously rubbing his foot against Arthur’s.  Hunith remembered what it was like to be young and in love, where it was agony to go without touching your beloved.   She hoped that Merlin and Arthur were more careful in Camelot, or else anyone with eyes would figure out what was really going on. 

When the stew was ready, the knights crowded around her table as they filled up their bowls.  Merlin and Arthur hung back, waiting until the last before they served themselves.  Arthur wouldn’t eat until Hunith had gotten her share.  The prince and warlock gathered their bowls and quietly ate sitting near the hearth, as the knights had filled the only chairs. 

After dinner, Gwaine regaled them with stories of his exploits, with Lancelot and Leon chiming in when appropriate.  When Gwaine was in the middle of one especially bawdy tale, Merlin whispered something in Arthur’s ear.   The prince threw back his head and laughed at whatever Merlin had said.   Merlin laced their hands together and Arthur gave Merlin this grateful smile, like Merlin had just conquered the world in Arthur’s name.  Hunith knew that look – Arthur was completely besotted with her son.   She wouldn’t want it any other way.

.~.

That night, Hunith hung a curtain between her bed and the common room, like she used to when Merlin lived there.  Her son and Prince Arthur had curled up in a stash of furs on the dirt floor by the fire. (The Smiths had graciously agreed to host the knights for the night.)  Hunith wasn't naïve - she knew what went on between them in private.   If she was completely honest with herself, she was a tad bit jealous - she hadn't had that kind of attention in many years.  No one could ever measure up to Balinor, so she’d never bothered to find a new husband.  She had been perfectly capable of raising her young son by herself, and in her opinion she’d done a fine job. 

Merlin had been her whole world.  It had been difficult raising a magical child, convincing a young Merlin to hide his gift, but she didn't have a choice.  If Merlin was discovered, he would be taken away from her, or worse.  Thankfully, that hadn’t happened.  There had been a few close calls, one with Merlin’s friend Will and one with Mr. Smith.  However, neither had led to Merlin’s arrest.  As soon as he was old enough, Hunith sent him to work for Gaius.   Simultaneously, he’d revealed himself as Emrys and saved King Uther’s life.   That had terrified her, but Merlin had assured his mother that it was time to reveal himself and finally meet Prince Arthur.

Hunith had known about her son’s strange bond with the prince since he was two.   Merlin had chattered excitedly about the baby that he was destined to protect.   Through a scrying bowl, Merlin was able to share his visions of the prince with his mother.  They had slowly watched Arthur grow up, going from a young spoiled boy into a confident (if a bit arrogant) young man.  Some days, the only thing that kept Merlin going was the knowledge that he would meet Arthur one day.   And while Hunith was glad that everything had worked out for Merlin and Arthur, she missed having her boy near.   She was forever grateful to Arthur for letting them visit.  As she readied herself for bed, Hunith imagined the day that Merlin would be declared Court Sorcerer and consort to Arthur.  She fell asleep, dreaming of that happy day.

.~.

Merlin and Arthur had set up their bedrolls near the hearth, along with a few fur pelts.   Facing each other, their lips met as Merlin took the lead.  Arthur softly sighed as Merlin’s tongue twirled with his, their hot breaths intermingling.  He had never wanted Merlin as much as he did right now.   Perhaps the thought of getting caught by Merlin’s mother excited him, or it was the fact that Merlin’s mother accepted them.  Whatever the reason, Arthur’s nether regions were electrified.  If he didn’t get relief soon, Arthur felt he might go mad.

//Merrrlin.// Arthur purred through the bond.  //Can we... _you know_.//  
  
//My mum is right there!//  
  
//So?  She knows what goes on between us.  By hanging that curtain, she actually encouraged it.//  
  
//Alright, but we have to be quiet.  Promise?//  
  
Arthur smirked.  //Of the two of us, you're the one who needs to worry about that.  Merlin, your cries could wake the mmmph!//  
  
The prince barely stifled a whimper as Merlin touched his laces.  Taking pity on him, Merlin used his magic to strip them naked.   Arthur pulled the furs over them, covering their waists and legs.   He rutted against Merlin, the warlock using his magic to tip Arthur over the edge.   After he’d calmed down, Arthur took Merlin into his mouth, causing Merlin to come with a silent cry.   They held each other as Merlin came down from his high.

//You alright?// Arthur checked in with Merlin through their bond, which had been blown wide open during their joining.

//I’m great!  You seemed more into it than usual.//  Merlin grinned proudly at him.  //I must be doing something right.//  
  
//I'm so relieved that your mum accepted us.// Arthur said.  //That had been weighing on my mind for some time.//  
  
//I told you she would.// Merlin chided.  //You need to trust me.//  
  
//I _do_ trust you.// Arthur insisted.  //But my father did arrest yours.  I wouldn't blame your mother if she held a grudge.//  
  
//My mum wouldn't blame you for something your father did.//  
  
//I know that now.// Arthur smiled.  //She’s very kind.  I really liked it when she hugged me.  It felt nice.//  Then he realized what he’d just admitted.  //Don’t you dare tell the knights.//

//Arthur, you’ve never experienced the love of a mother.//  Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur’s misplaced masculinity.  //You’re allowed to like it.//

//That doesn’t make me a girl?//

Merlin gently kissed his lips.  //No.  Admitting your vulnerabilities only endears you to me.  I’m honored that you would share that side of yourself with me.//

//Ah.//    Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin’s and let out a soft sigh.   How he wished that Merlin could stop time right then and let this moment last forever.  

//I could, you know.//  Merlin said sleepily. 

//What?//

//Stop time.//

//Really?//  Arthur’s eyes grew large as he contemplated the vast extent of Merlin’s powers. 

//I’m afraid to try.//  Merlin admitted.   //I promised myself I’d only do it in an extremely dire situation.//

//You’re amazing.// Arthur praised him.  //I’m so glad you’re mine.//   He nuzzled Merlin’s neck and the sorcerer let him, sending Arthur a wave of affection through their bond.  

//I’m happy to be yours.// Merlin gave Arthur a fond smile.  //I’ve wanted to be yours all my life.

//I know.  If I’d known about you, I would’ve felt the same.//  Arthur confessed.   They just lay there for a few minutes, reveling in the feeling of closeness, physically and mentally.   //We should probably go to sleep.//  Arthur declared as he felt himself begin to drift off.

//You’re right.// Merlin agreed.  //We get an early start around here.//

//Goodnight, love.//  Arthur gave Merlin a peck on the lips before settling in and closing his eyes.   He had almost fallen asleep when Merlin spoke.

//Arthur, there's something I haven't told you.//  Merlin winced as he realized how bad that sounded.  //I know you hate it when I bring serious stuff up at bedtime but it's been weighing on my mind.//  
  
Arthur sighed.   It looked like he wouldn’t be going to sleep for a while longer.  //Again, Merlin?  What do I have to do to get it through your thick skull that you can trust me?//  
  
//This was something I did a long time ago, before we met in person.//

//Out with it.// Arthur encouraged.  
  
Merlin genuinely blushed.  //I um, sort of gave you your first wet dream.//  
  
Arthur gaped at him.  //What?  How is that even possible?  I hadn’t met you then.//  
  
Merlin gave him a sheepish smile.  //I was fourteen and I was experimenting with the bond.  I'd always kept it closed whenever I wanked but I wanted to try it with my shield down, to see if it was any more intense.  I didn't think there was much of a possibility that you'd be affected, but I was wrong.  You absorbed my pleasure while you slept and... yeah.//  
  
Arthur gaped at him.  //That was _you_?  I've spent my whole life trying to recreate that kind of pleasure.  Every time I was with someone, it never measured up to my first experience.  Not until you came to me as Emrys did it feel that good.//  
  
/Really?// Merlin puffed up with pride.  
  
//It was one of the most profound experiences of my life and I couldn't figure out how to get it to happen it again.  Why didn't you keep doing it?//  
  
//Arthur, I couldn't keep interfering with your life!//  
  
//I wish you had.//  The prince pouted.  //My teenage years would’ve been a lot less frustrating.//  
  
//I wish I had too.// Merlin said.  //But I couldn't misuse my magic that way.  I couldn't enchant you without your knowledge.//  
  
//You could've explained to me about our destiny and the bond.//

//You hated magic then.// Merlin reminded him.  //You would've reacted badly.//  
  
//You're right.// Arthur relented.  //I just wish we'd had more time together.//  
  
//We've got the rest of our lives.//  Merlin reminded him.   //Unless you get tired of me.//  Arthur heard the tiny bit of uncertainty and vowed to put an end to it.  
  
"Never," Arthur whispered directly in his sorcerer's ear, before switching back to mental speech.  //I'll never want anyone else, as long as I live.  You're all I’ll ever want, Merlin.//

//Thanks.   Goodnight, Arthur.//  Merlin took it upon himself to curl around Arthur amongst their nest of furs.  He needed the physical contact, to hold Arthur against him and feel the prince nestled in his arms.  Thankfully, Arthur had no objections.    
  
.~.  
  
Hunith found them like that the next morning.  Her heart swelled at the sight, still grateful that Merlin had found that one person that completed him.  It seemed that Merlin was protecting Arthur even in sleep.  Hunith hoped that sometimes it was the reverse.  While Merlin had powerful magic, she knew he needed to be taken care of as well.   Arthur began to stir, and Hunith busied herself kneading dough, not wanting the prince to catch her staring. 

Arthur stretched, pulled on his shirt, and flattened his hair.  He poked Merlin in the shoulder, who loudly protested.  
  
//Hey!// Merlin mentally squawked, glaring at Arthur with indignation.  //I was still asleep.//  
  
//Well, now you're not.// Arthur grinned at Merlin's obvious discomfort when he vacated the bedroll and tossed the extra furs aside.  Arthur found it amusing that the most powerful sorcerer in the world had difficulty facing the cold when getting out of bed.  
  
"Mmm, that bread smells good," said Arthur, coming to sit at the table.  
  
"It's rye bread,” Hunith informed him.  “I hope you like it.  I know it's not the kind of food you're used to but..."  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine," Arthur assured her.  "It does me good not to eat the rich food all the time.  Keeps me from gaining too much.”  Then he gestured towards his bondmate.  “Now, Merlin here could use some fattening up."  
  
"I do not!" Merlin scowled.  "I can't help it, using my magic is similar to your training workout - it takes a lot out of me."  The warlock pulled on his clothes but forgot to tame his bedhead before he took a seat at the table opposite Arthur.

“Rough night?”  Hunith teased.

“What?”  Merlin’s eyes grew wide.   Surely his mother hadn’t heard them.  He thought they’d kept relatively quiet, and they’d used thought speech almost the entire night.

“Your hair, love.”  Hunith smiled.  “It needs some adjusting.”

Merlin scowled, muttering a spell that rearranged his hair into a respectable fashion.  “Is that better?”

“Much,”  Hunith reassured him.

Then Arthur took a bite of the rye bread and almost choked.  It was quite coarse and bland, nothing like the moist, flavorful bread he was used to.   He gulped that bite down, holding back a wince.

“How do you like the bread?” Hunith asked as she watched Arthur swallow after his first bite.

Keeping his expression impassive, Arthur glanced at Merlin for help.  But the sorcerer offered him no such assistance.   Thankfully, the knights burst into the house right at that moment, saving Arthur from answering.

“How is our favorite couple doing this morning?” Gwaine greeted them with a sly smirk.    He then turned to Hunith.  “Did they keep it down last night?”

“Mostly.  I think I heard one of them moan, but I might’ve imagined it.”   Hunith winked at Merlin, her remark stunning the warlock.   He had expected his mother to be offended by Gwaine’s lewd nature but she just took it in stride.

 “Mum!” Merlin groaned as Arthur turned beet red.  “You can’t say stuff like that!”

“Merlin, just because I’m your mother doesn’t mean I can’t join in the fun.”  Hunith placed her hand on her hips as she stared him down.   “This is the first time I’ve ever had the chance to tease you about such things and I’m going to enjoy it.”

“Ugh, I give up,” the warlock groaned as all three of the knights chuckled at her antics.   Talk soon changed to what Merlin’s childhood had been like and Hunith enjoyed telling stories of little Merlin’s magical mishaps.   Merlin glanced at Arthur to see if he’d recovered, and the prince just shrugged as if to say ‘what can you do?’    

.~.

Merlin, Arthur, and the knights spent three days in Ealdor, helping the villagers plant and maintain their crops, as well as completing various odd jobs.   They got to know the townspeople, who were grateful to them for their assistance.  Some of them were completely stunned that members of the nobility would take the time to help their poor village.  Merlin hoped that Arthur and his knights were proving to the villagers that circumstances would be different when Arthur became king. 

The warlock knew that they needed to be on their way, so they could visit the rest of the villages on their patrol schedule.  But there was one thing that Merlin needed to do before they left.   He’d put it off, being hesitant about bringing up the subject because he knew his mother hated to talk about it.  But it was necessary if he was to learn the truth about who he was and where he came from.   He’d talked to Arthur about it and the prince had encouraged him to ask.   Merlin cornered his mother after the midday meal, with only Arthur around for privacy reasons.

“Mum, I wanted to ask you something,” Merlin began. 

“You can ask me anything, you know that Merlin,”  Hunith said absentmindedly, cleaning the plates that the men had dirtied during their meal. 

“It’s about my father.”

That got her attention.   Hunith slowly turned towards her son, a slight frown on her features as she put the plate down.

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand for support.  The prince squeezed back in encouragement.

“Balinor,” Hunith breathed, her expression filled with sorrow as the bittersweet memories came flooding back.  “Merlin, you know it pains me to talk about him.  Why do you ask?”

“We think he might be alive,” Merlin grimly.

“What?” Hunith whispered.  “How?”

“I know he was the last Dragonlord,” said Merlin.  “I’ve discovered that my powers haven’t manifested completely, which leads me to believe my father still lives.”

“I don’t understand,” said Hunith.

“There is a large dragon imprisoned under the castle,” Arthur interjected.  “Merlin has been communicating with him, and somewhat asserting his will over him.   However, Merlin cannot outright order the dragon to do or say anything, like he should be able to if he truly is the last Dragonlord.”

“This leads me to believe that this power still belongs to my father,” said Merlin.   “Is there anything you can tell us as to where he might be?”

“Merlin, it was so long ago,” Hunith’s eyes filled with tears.  “It hurts just thinking about him, about what could’ve been if he hadn’t been arrested.”

“Hunith, I know this is difficult.”  Releasing Merlin’s, Arthur took her hand in his, in what he hoped was a calming gesture.  “But it’s possible we can bring him back.   If there is anything you can tell us - any hint or clue as to where they might’ve taken him...”

Hunith swallowed hard, debating whether or not to share a piece of information relating to Balinor.  But she took in Merlin’s hopeful face, and she had to share it.  “There were rumors that the men on Uther’s most wanted list were imprisoned in Chateaux Fierreponds,” Hunith said, her voice low.  “Supposedly there were enchantments on the cells that prevented anyone with magic from escaping.”

Arthur frowned, as this sounded like a dead end.  “I hate to tell you this, but that castle was destroyed by a Mercian attack when I was a young child.  All that’s left is crumbling rubble.”

“But the prison was _beneath_ the castle,” she reminded him.  “It’s possible it could still be there.”

“I’ve never heard of such a prison,” Arthur said, sounding apologetic.  “If it was used, it was probably emptied long ago when the castle was destroyed.”

“Unless your father left some prisoners,” Merlin argued.   “If Uther knew how powerful my father was, he might’ve been left there with all the magical safeguards.  It’s worth checking, Arthur.” 

“Thank you, Hunith,” said Arthur with a nod.  “You’ve been very helpful.”

“You’re welcome, Arthur.”  Hunith wiped the tears from her eyes.  “I’m sorry I went to pieces like that.”

“We made you relieve a painful memory.  That would make anyone upset,” the prince reasoned.   He glanced at Merlin, who nodded.  Arthur placed his arms on Hunith’s shoulders and she stepped into his embrace.  Not knowing what to do, Arthur patted her back awkwardly.   He just wished she’d given them better news.   Arthur doubted that anything existed below Chateaux Fierreponds.  It would take someone with very little intelligence to believe such a thing.

“At least now we have something to go on!  This is great,” Merlin cheered.

Arthur inwardly groaned.   Leave it to Merlin to make something out of nothing.

“I hope you don’t get your hopes up, Merlin,” his mother cautioned, pulling away from Arthur and straightening up.   “I won’t.”

“But just think if we got him back,” Merlin grinned as he imagined the happy scenario.  “You could be together again.  We could be a family!”

“Merlin, I gave up on that dream long ago,” Hunith said, her voice filled with regret.   “If you chase it for too long, I’m afraid the only thing you’ll find is sorrow.”

“I have to try,” Merlin said, sounding determined.   “If I don’t, I’ll regret it forever.”

“Merlin, I just want you to think this through,” said his mother, coming to stand in front of her son.  She gently brushed his hair away from his forehead.  “Your father was almost as powerful as you.  Don’t you think that if he were alive, he would’ve found a way to return to us?”

“It depends on his method of imprisonment,” said Merlin.   “There are ways where magic users can be rendered completely helpless.  Cold iron cuffs, for example.”

 “That may be, but I don’t want you or Arthur getting hurt on a wild goose chase,” Hunith worried.

“We’ll be careful,” Merlin assured her.   “I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world, you know.  I can take care of myself.”

“Even you can be distracted,” said Hunith, reminding Merlin of his biggest weakness, save for Arthur.  “Besides, you don’t know what kind of spells that Uther had placed on that prison.”

“I’ll watch out for him,” Arthur promised.  “We won’t do anything too dangerous.”

“Merlin, I know how much you want this,” Hunith said softly.   “I just want you to be alright if your father isn’t there.”

“I will be,” Merlin assured her.  “But I know he’s alive, Mum.  I can feel it!”

“I hope you’re right,” said Hunith, but she sounded doubtful.

Arthur steered the conversation toward happier things, not wanting to end on a low note.   Then he and Merlin went to join the knights to work in the village before it was time for supper.   As he worked, Arthur wondered how to comfort Merlin when it became apparent that his father wasn’t living in a secret prison under the rubble of Chateaux Fierreponds.  No matter what Merlin had told his mother, Arthur knew he would be devastated if he didn’t find his father.   He didn’t even consider what would happen if they actually found Balinor, and he later regretted not doing so.    


End Chapter Five

A/N:  I’ve never written anything much about Merlin’s parents before, so I thought I’d give it a shot.  Do you like the direction this is going?

 


	19. Balinor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin discover a prisoner in the depths of Chateaux Fierreponds.

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Happy New Year!

.~.

Chapter Six:  Balinor

.~.

The following morning, Merlin and the others prepared to leave.  From her tearful goodbye, Arthur knew that Merlin’s mother was saddened that she didn’t have more time with her son, but she understood why the men had to move on.   Arthur and his knights had to continue their patrol amongst the other villages.   After the group had bid Ealdor farewell, they headed for the nearest village under Uther’s control.

Arthur wasn’t surprised to find the other villages in the same state as Ealdor – Uther’s most loyal knights had already visited and had threatened anyone with magic from using it.  In one severe case, a knight had killed a man who dared fight back with magic.   Arthur told the villagers not to lose hope, that the law had indeed been changed and that his father had gone behind his back to undermine those with magic.   Unfortunately, the prince doubted many people believed him.  He and Merlin had had a long talk about this grim situation.  They discussed how much harder Uther had made it for them to convince the people that magic would be allowed when Arthur eventually took the throne. 

After they had visited the final village on their list, Arthur ordered the group to return to Camelot.   The knights had fallen silent on the journey as their horses carried them through the forest.  Even Gwaine was disheartened by Uther’s despicable acts.   Arthur carried on a secret conversation with Merlin to pass the time, concerning their plans to find Merlin’s father. 

 //Merlin, I know you want to check below Chateaux Fierreponds, but I need you to promise me that you’ll be alright if Balinor isn't there.//  Arthur reminded himself to look straight ahead and not at Merlin, not wanting to alert the knights to their clandestine connection.

//I’ll be disappointed, but I’ll be fine, Arthur.// Merlin reassured him. 

//And if we don’t find him, you’ll forget all about this Balinor nonsense?//  Arthur said hopefully.

//If he’s not there, I’ll go to the dragon.  Beg him for answers.//

//Merlin, if Kilgarrah knew anything as to the whereabouts of your father, he would’ve told you already.//

//You don’t know the dragon like I do.// Merlin insisted.  //He might be withholding information from me.  He’s very manipulative at times.//

“Great,” Arthur said sarcastically, glaring at Merlin.

The knights looked up at that, confused at Arthur’s remark.

Gwaine was the first one to figure it out.  “You are talking to each other!  I knew it!” The knight crowed.

“It’s true,” Merlin admitted, not seeing any reason to lie, even though he knew Gwaine would tease him about it for the rest of their lives.

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur groaned.   “You didn’t have to tell him.”

“How are you doing that?” Leon asked, sounding awed.

“Magic, obviously,” Lancelot said wryly.

“Yes, but how?” Leon pressed.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, as if asking for permission.

//Go ahead.//  Merlin said, amused.

“Our minds are linked to where we can speak with our thoughts,” Arthur explained.   “It can be very useful.”

“I’ll bet,” Gwaine winked.   “Useful in bed!”

Lancelot and Leon chuckled as Merlin turned red.  Arthur shot the knights a murderous glare, and the chuckling stopped.

“Is this mind link something that every magic user can do?” Leon asked.

“Er, no – this seems to be unique to Arthur and I,” said Merlin. 

“Oh.”  Leon sounded disappointed.  “I was hoping that Morgana and I…”

“Could try that kinky mind shit?” Gwaine finished.

“Gwaine!” Leon cried. 

“What?” Gwaine shrugged. 

“You’re just jealous you can’t try it out for yourself,” Lancelot countered. 

“You’re damn right!” Gwaine grinned.   “Maybe I need to find myself a powerful sorceress and-”

“Alright, we get the picture,” Arthur cut him off.

“What were you two talking about, anyway?” Gwaine asked. 

“Merlin has a personal mission that I’m going to assist him with,” said Arthur.  “We’re trying to locate his father.”

“I didn’t know your father was alive,” said Lancelot.  “You never told me that, Merlin.”

“I’m still not sure if he is or not,” said Merlin.   “But my mother gave us an idea as to where he might be – a prison under the Chateaux Fierreponds.”

“But that place was destroyed twenty years ago,” Gwaine protested.

“I know,” Merlin said.   “But according to my mum, there were many magical safeguards in that prison.  It’s possible that Balinor survived the attack and Uther kept him imprisoned there.”

No one noticed when Leon looked away, his eyes clouded with indecision.

“Merlin, I don’t mean to discourage you, but it sounds like you’re looking for a needle in a haystack,” said Lancelot.  “The odds of your father being still alive are slim.”

“I know that,” said the warlock.   “But I think it’s worth looking.  There’s no harm in that.”

“I don’t think we should,” Leon interjected, with a hint of panic in his voice.

“Why?” Arthur asked.

“It’s a waste of your time,” Leon said flatly.   “Trust me, there’s nothing good that could come out of visiting that place.”

“You don’t have to come,” said Merlin.  “In fact, I was expecting that only Arthur and I would go.  The rest of you should return to Camelot as planned.”

“You shouldn’t go to Fierreponds,” Leon said sharply.   “The rubble may be unstable.  You shouldn’t risk your lives for a stupid whim.”

Merlin stiffened at that.

Arthur immediately felt Merlin’s distress and rushed to defend him.  “Merlin may be an idiot, but he’s not stupid,” You cannot speak to him that way.”

“Man, what’s your problem?” Gwaine glared at Leon.  “Why are you acting like such an asshole all the sudden?”

Arthur, Merlin, and Lancelot stared curiously at the curly-haired knight.   For the level-headed Leon, he was acting rather strangely.

“I…I-” Leon stammered, quailing under the weight of their stares.

“What is it, Leon?” Arthur said softly. 

“You can tell us,” Merlin added.

Leon glanced at Arthur, then to Merlin before giving in.  “Uther still visits the Chateaux Fierreponds once every winter,” the knight confessed.   “When I was five, I overheard him discussing it with one of his senior knights, something the prison having exceptionally strong magical safeguards.  They caught me eavesdropping and I was confined to the dungeons for three days.  Uther said if I ever told anyone about it, he’d have me killed.”

“I’m glad you told me,” Arthur said, placing a comforting hand on Leon’s shoulder.  

“It may not be your father he was visiting, Merlin,” said Leon.   “But someone or something is in there.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said quietly.   “That means more to me than you know.”

“Be careful, Merlin,” Leon urged.  “Uther is guarding a secret worth killing for.   Whatever is in that prison must be dangerous.”

“We will,” Merlin promised.  “I’m not the most powerful sorcerer in the world for nothing.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows at Merlin.

“Too much?” Merlin guessed.

“Yeah, a bit,” said Arthur.

“Sorry,” Merlin winced.  “Sometimes my humility is lacking.  But I _am_ Emrys, you know.”

“God, Merlin, _we know_ ,” Arthur said, sounding exasperated.  “You’re also my servant.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”  Merlin grinned at Arthur, his eyes teasing as they flashed with gold.   He immobilized Arthur, who struggled against his unseen bonds.   With a wave of his hand, Merlin released Arthur after a few seconds.  The prince glared at Merlin, who smiled innocently.

“I really don’t think he’s your servant, Arthur,” Leon cautioned.

“Yeah, we’re lucky he’s on our side,” Gwaine added.

“I know,” Arthur said softly.   “At any time, Merlin could take over my kingdom.  But he doesn’t.”

 “I would never interfere with Arthur’s destiny,” Merlin said earnestly.  “I’m here to support him, to ensure that his benevolent rule comes to pass.”

 “I’m with you too,” Gwaine added, his expression solemn for once.

“I am as well.   I pledge my life to you, Arthur Pendragon.”  Leon gave a slight bow before the prince, which looked a bit ridiculous as he was on horseback.  “I know you’ll succeed where your father has failed.”

“We are all with you.”  Lancelot nodded at Arthur.  

“Thank you,” said Arthur, urging his horse to walk around so he could clasp hands with each of his knights.   “A lot of things are going to change.  I’ll need all the help I can get when I become king.”

They rode in contemplative silence, each of them thinking about the possibilities of Arthur’s reign.  The mood was ruined when Gwaine complained he was hungry, so they stopped to camp.

.~.

After a long rest, Arthur and Merlin set off for Chateaux Fierreponds by themselves.  Arthur had ordered the knights to return to Camelot, promising that he and Merlin wouldn’t be far behind.  The official reason that he gave was that if Merlin’s father was alive and he lost control of his magic, it would be more difficult for Merlin to protect four people than one.   The unofficial one was that Arthur didn’t want his knights to see Merlin go to pieces if they didn’t find his father.    The prince glanced over at Merlin, whose face was flushed with excitement.  Arthur wasn’t looking forward to having to comfort him when they discovered that Balinor was nowhere to be found.   Yet, Leon’s story intrigued him.   Arthur surmised that Uther kept a magical creature in the chateaux prison, or perhaps a powerful magical object.   Whatever it was, Arthur wanted to leave it in the prison, at least until he became king and had the power to command it or get rid of it. 

They reached the chateaux’s location before nightfall, and each tied up their horses to a tree to let them graze.   Arthur surveyed the rubble, wondering how anything could’ve survived the attack.   The Mercian catapults had done plenty of damage, reducing the once formidable fortress to an empty, crumbling shell of itself.   He was thankful he hadn’t been present for the battle, one of the rare ones that Uther had lost.  

Arthur watched Merlin stare at the castle’s remains, his expression blank.  But the prince knew from their bond that a mass of conflicting emotions were swirling through his bondmate.

“Merlin, are you ready?” Arthur asked.   The prince pulled his warlock close and rested their foreheads together, his hot breath blowing on Merlin’s mouth.   “We don’t have to do this today if you don’t want to.”  Arthur gave him an out, but he doubted Merlin would take it.

“I’m ready,” Merlin whispered.   “I just… I thought I’d feel better if I knew if he was here or not.  Now I’m not so sure.”

“It’s best just to get it over with,” Arthur said bracingly.  “Then, when we get back to Camelot, I’ll comfort you and do whatever you want in bed.”

“You don’t think we’ll find him,” Merlin said, sounding bitter.

“No, Merlin, I don’t.”  Arthur gave him a sad smile.   “You’re the optimist and I’m the realist in this relationship.  But that’s something I love about you.  I wish I were more optimistic, and I’m learning how to be from you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Arthur assured him.   “Now let’s go before you chicken out.”

“I wasn’t going to chicken out,” Merlin protested, as he led them through what used to be an archway.  

They walked down the crumbling corridors, looking for any sort of staircase that would lead below.   Finally, Merlin stumbled across an iron spiral staircase.   They descended into the dark depths below the castle, with Merlin conjuring enough light for them to see.   Arthur followed the warlock, shivering as an unnatural wind whipped around them.   He really hoped this place wasn’t haunted – not that he believed in ghosts, per se, but one truly never knew.   Eventually they reached the bottom, walking along the dirt floor as Merlin and Arthur tried to get their bearings.

“Where are we?”  Arthur sneezed, overwhelmed by the amount of dust.

“Arthur, look!” Merlin exclaimed, shining his light on a barred door.   “We’re in the prison!  It wasn’t destroyed in the attack after all.”

“Stay alert,” Arthur cautioned.  “Be prepared for anything.” 

He and Merlin tiptoed across the dirt floor, past rows of empty cells.   Arthur’s arms soon were covered with goose bumps as he walked through the vacant prison. 

“Merlin, there’s nothing here,” Arthur said as they came to the end of the hall.  “This place gives me the creeps.  Let’s go back.”

“No, we must’ve missed something,” Merlin insisted.  “I can only detect basic magical safeguards, not anything as advanced as my mum mentioned.”

Merlin closed his eyes, and Arthur felt him reach out with his magic.   The warlock’s eyes immediately snapped open.  “Back here!” 

Arthur watched as Merlin pushed an empty sconce on the wall, causing a hidden stone door to gradually slide open.  

“Come on!”  Merlin ran through the doorway, with Arthur right behind him.   “Someone’s here, I can feel a presence!”   The warlock rushed towards the only cell at the end of the corridor.   Merlin skidded to a stop in front of the barred door, causing Arthur to run into him.   The prince was about to berate Merlin when he noticed something odd.  Moonlight streamed through a single window in the cell, illuminating a human form lying prone on the floor.

//Oh, God, Arthur!// Merlin wailed, switching to thought speech.  //What if it’s him?//

//Let’s go see.// Arthur said, sounding braver than he felt.   Merlin whispered a spell to unlock the door, but nothing happened.  As Merlin kept trying, Arthur wondered how someone could survive in these conditions.   After five tries, Merlin managed to unlock the door. 

//Stay back, Arthur.//  Reluctantly, Arthur waited outside the cell.   His heart pounding in anticipation, he watched as Merlin yanked open the door and close it behind him.

“Hello?” Merlin’s uncertain voice rang out as he approached the body on the floor.   “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I want to help.”

Arthur helplessly looked on as the person sat up and faced Merlin.   But when the man spoke, the words sounded like gibberish. 

“I can’t understand you,” Merlin said desperately.  “Please, speak English.” 

The man growled and tried to move towards Merlin but the clanking of heavy chains held him back.   Arthur noticed that the man was chained to the wall, his hands shackled together.   

“Balinor?” Merlin asked.  “Is that your name?”

Arthur caught a flash of clear blue eyes before the man’s gaze flashed white gold.   //Merlin, look out!// The prince projected.   But instead of releasing his magic and hurting Merlin, the man screamed in agony.    Arthur watched in horrid fascination as the magic reverberated through his body, his form turning white gold before the man lay still, save for the twitches that shook his legs. 

Merlin backed away, swallowing his outrage that the man – his father – was chained like an animal as his magic turned against him.  He wasn’t sure what his next move was, so he decided to regroup.

 “I’ll be back, I promise,” Merlin said before fleeing the cell, dragging Arthur away with him.

.~.

End Chapter 6

A/N:  I hope you guys are still enjoying this.


	20. Balinor Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balinor learns of Arthur's identity and tries to kill him. Merlin intervenes.

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

.~.

Chapter Seven:  Balinor Part II

.~.

They went back through the secret door, and Merlin collapsed against the wall after it slid shut behind them.  The warlock put his head into his hands and cried, for his father, for his for the injustice of it all.

“It was him, wasn’t it?” Arthur said softly, sending waves of reassurance through the bond.  “Your father.  I’d recognize those blue eyes anywhere.”

Merlin looked up and nodded.   “I felt a connection to him through my magic.  It’s definitely him.”

“What do you want to do?” Arthur asked, not certain of any course of action himself.

 "I don’t know,” Merlin hiccupped.  “He's trapped in his mind, Arthur!  His magic has turned against him.”

“How? Is he under a spell?”

“I don’t think so,” said Merlin.  “It must be the cuffs he’s in.  I’ve heard the cold iron can stifle one’s magic."  


“I'm sorry.” Arthur pulled Merlin into an embrace, letting the warlock sob against him and clutch against his back.  “I know this isn't the scenario you hoped for.”  
  
“We can’t just leave him like that.”  Merlin stared at Arthur, the anguish clearly written on his young face.  
  
"Merlin, he's no more than a wild animal who's been caged for two decades," Arthur said, his voice tinged with regret.  "He couldn’t even speak!  If we let him go now, he’ll be a danger to himself or others.  There's nothing we can do for him."  
  
"Yes, there is!" Merlin's eyes were furious.  "I can calm his mind with my magic."  
  
"It’s too risky," Arthur warned.  "As soon as you remove the cold iron shackles, he could go berserk and attack us."  
  
"No, he won't," Merlin said confidently.  "He will recognize my magic, that I'm a Dragonlord and he'll know that I'm his son.  Then he’ll calm down."  
  
"We don't know that," said Arthur, his voice grave.  "I can't justify risking your life to save a stranger.”  
  
"He's not just a stranger, he's my father!" Merlin exploded.     
  
Arthur sighed.  "Do you think you can maintain a magical shield when you free him?  In case he turns on you?"  
  
"I think so.  You certainly don’t have to worry - my magic will automatically protect you."  
  
"If you're not confident that you can shield yourself, you're not doing it," Arthur said flatly.  
  
"Arthur, I'm the most powerful warlock in the world," Merlin reminded him.  "I'm sure I can manage."  
  
"But he's your father.  His magic will be powerful.  And then there is the emotional factor.”  Arthur took Merlin’s hands in his own, gently rubbing the warlock’s palms with his thumbs in an attempt to soothe him.  “If he intends to kill you and you can't stop him, will you have the presence of mind to do what must be done?"  
  
"I will," Merlin vowed.  "I know it's possible that he can't be saved.  If that's the case, I'll put him out of his misery."  
  
"Alright," Arthur agreed.  "But if you fix his mind and we save him, what are we going to do with him? It's not like he can waltz back into Camelot.  We have to keep him away from my father at all costs.  Who knows what he would do if he saw Balinor?"  
  
"As much as I'd like to, we can't send him back to my mum.  Someone would be sure to notice his reappearance and would turn him into your father for the reward money.”  Merlin thought for a moment, considering his options.  “Perhaps he could live under the castle with the dragon."  
  
"So he'll be trading one prison for another," Arthur pointed out.     
  
"That's the best I can think of to keep him safe,” said Merlin.   “At least under the castle he won’t be chained to the wall.  And he'll have Kilgarrah to talk to.  I imagine they have a lot of catching up to do.”  
  
"He'll have to stay there until I become king," Arthur reminded him.  
  
"I know," Merlin winced, not wanting to become his father’s jailer even if for a good reason.  "It's not an ideal situation but it's the best we've got.   I'll go visit him every day.  It's not like he'll be alone.   I have to do this, Arthur.  If I don’t try, I’ll regret it forever.”  
  
"Merlin, you must be careful," Arthur urged before he pulled the warlock in for a soft kiss.  "I don't want to live without you.  You are my _life_."  
  
"And you are mine.  I’ll be careful."   Merlin gently caressed his prince’s face, brushing Arthur’s bangs out of his eyes.   “Stay here where it’s safe.  If I need your help, I’ll call.”

Arthur sighed, not thrilled with this plan.  However, he knew how important it was that Merlin stayed completely focused on helping his father.   The warlock couldn’t do that if Arthur was near.  

“If you’re not back in ten minutes, I’m coming after you,” Arthur threatened.

  
“Arthur, it will be fine.  Trust me.”   Merlin gave his prince one last peck on the lips before disappearing into the secret passageway.

As the minutes trickled by, Arthur prayed to whatever God might be listening to keep Merlin safe.   The prince had every confidence in Merlin’s powers, but several unknown variables were present in this situation.    They had no way of knowing how powerful Merlin’s father was, or if he would respond to Merlin’s mental assistance.   Just when Arthur was about to go against Merlin’s wishes and come after him, the warlock appeared from the passageway, dragging his father with him.  

A worried Arthur used the bond to check on Merlin’s status, but his warlock appeared to be in good health. 

“Help me with him!” Merlin cried.   Arthur immediately assisted Merlin in propping Balinor up against the wall.   The man’s head came to rest against the stone with a soft thud.   Balinor groaned, his breathing labored as he struggled to calm down.   His hands shook as he tried to resist Merlin, who was holding him down.

“Just breathe,” Merlin instructed.   “You’re free of the cuffs.   Your magic is free.   Focus on that.”

The man tried to follow Merlin’s orders, still agitated as he struggled against the warlock.

For the first time Arthur got a good look at Balinor.   The man’s unkempt hair was matted, and his long, gray beard a tangled mess.  Blood stained his palms, which were cracked with splits from the cold temperatures.   His faded clothes were in tatters, his feet were soiled black and he stunk to high heaven.   Arthur couldn’t help wrinkling his nose.  Yet, his compassion for the man rapidly increased as he imagined what it had been like to exist in that cell, year after year.  If it had been him, Arthur wasn’t sure if he’d want to survive.   He was interested in learning what Balinor’s motivation for survival was.

“You’re safe now,” Merlin soothed, taking his father’s hand in his own as he used his magic to calm Balinor’s racing mind.   “You’re out of that horrible cell.   Please, open your eyes and show me you’re alright.”

Then, to Arthur relief, Balinor opened his eyes, finally coming out of his restless stupor.    He blinked, then focused on a joyful Merlin.

“Who are you?” Balinor croaked.

“You know who I am,” Merlin said, calmly radiating with magical power.  “I could feel your magic sense me.”

“Merlin?” Balinor whispered.  “My son.”

"Hello, Father."  Merlin’s eyes filled with tears, which he held back, not wanting to cause a scene in his first real moments with his father.

“How did you find me?” Balinor asked.

“It’s a long story,” said Merlin.  “Mum helped.  I should’ve come sooner, but I didn’t think you were still alive until recently.”

“Let me look at you.”   The bubble of light floated over, giving Balinor a glimpse at the man Merlin had become.  “I knew your mum was pregnant at the time when I was captured.  My worst regret is never getting the chance to marry her and raise you.”  Balinor shook his head, and Arthur could’ve sworn the older man’s eyes were also wet.

“Now you’ve got another chance.  I’m not going anywhere,” Merlin vowed.

That was when Balinor noticed that he and Merlin were not alone.   "Who is this?"  Balinor asked, gesturing to Arthur.  
  
"He's with me, he’s here to help." Merlin didn't want to reveal Arthur's identity just yet, knowing that his father would react badly.

Unfortunately, Balinor did just that.   "He's Uther's spawn," Balinor spat, his perplexed expression morphing into rage as his magic correctly identified the young prince.  "I can sense the Pendragon blood in his veins.  Stand aside, Merlin,” Balinor hissed.  “I've waited many years for this."   He raised his hand at Arthur, his magic ready to strike down the son of his captor.  
  
Arthur raised his sword on instinct but knew it would be useless against the sorcerer.  But he needn't have worried.  Merlin stepped in front of Arthur, blocking him from harm's way.  Arthur felt the subtle heat rolling off the shield that was protecting them both.  
  
"No, Father!" Merlin cried.  "You will not hurt him.  He is my bonded."  
  
"You made the sacred bond with a Pendragon?" Balinor roared.  "How _could_ you?  He'll turn on you when you least expect it.  I would've thought your mother would've taught you better than that."  
  
"Arthur's not like that," Merlin said fiercely.  "I have seen into his soul and he is pure of heart.   I wouldn't have bonded with him otherwise.  He is my perfect match in every way.  I will never love anyone else.”  
  
"I know you are angry with the Pendragons, and you have every right to be.  But I am _not_ my father," Arthur defended himself.  "I won't harm those with magic.  Merlin has taught me not to fear it.  He has shown me that magic can be used for good."  
  
"When he becomes king, Arthur will make it safe to practice magic again," Merlin shared a smile with Arthur.  
  
"You can’t trust a Pendragon, Merlin.”  Balinor seethed.  He glared at Arthur but the prince stood strong and didn’t wither under the elder warlock’s steely gaze. “I never thought Uther was capable of such evil, yet here I am, trapped in a prison due to his wrath.  We were acquaintances when I lived in the castle.  I thought he was a fair king, respected him even until the night of the Purge.  All of the known magic users in Camelot were hunted down like animals!  I barely escaped with my life.  So many others lost theirs, all because the king lost his wife due to a misunderstanding about the magic that had created her son.”

“You used to live in Camelot?” Merlin was surprised at that revelation.

“Yes, I was Gaius' apprentice.”  
  
"I never knew that,” said Merlin, thinking that really explained his mother’s mysterious connection with Gaius.     
  
"I had hoped that Gaius would've searched for me, but it was a foolish hope."  Balinor shook his head.  “No one came to look for me.”  He bowed his head, turning away from them.  “No one cared.”  
  
"That can’t be true.  I doubt Gaius knew you were alive," said Arthur.  "I know my father, and I'll bet he told everyone that you had been killed.  He took your life from you, treating you with unspeakable cruelty by imprisoning you here.  I’ll make him pay, I swear it.” Arthur knew his father had much to answer for, but he didn’t know if he could actually kill his father, even if the king deserved it.    
  
"But now you can start over," said Merlin, bringing Arthur’s thoughts back to the present.  "When Arthur becomes king, you'll be free and you can see my mum again."  
  
Balinor's expression clouded over.  "I doubt she wants to see me.  I left her pregnant and unmarried.  I can never go back to her, Merlin."

“That wasn’t your fault!” Merlin insisted.  “Trust me, she’ll want to see you.  I honestly think that after all these years, she still loved you.  Perhaps that’s why she never remarried, even though she could’ve used the help with raising me.”

“You want me to go back to Ealdor?” Balinor asked. 

“No, you can’t go back there now,” Merlin said regretfully.   “Someone there might turn you in.  We’ll take you back to Camelot - hide you under the castle where you’ll be safe.  Then I’ll send a message to Mum, and”

“I’m not going back to Camelot,” Balinor said tightly.   “Not while Uther still reigns.”

“Then where will you go?” Merlin said, confused.

“I’ll live off the land,” said Balinor.   “I’ll take shelter in the prison if I need to, but I should be able to manage.  Trust me, there’s nothing I want more than to live in nature, to feel the sun against my back and the sting of the rain against my face.   Having been cut off from it so long, from Earth magic, has been a great hardship.   Please, leave me in peace.  I must reconnect with my magic after been denied it for so long.”

“We will honor your wishes,” said Merlin, but Arthur could tell it was costing him quite a lot to say it.

“I’m so sorry for all of your suffering,” Arthur said quietly.   “When I am king, I will find a way to make this right.”

Balinor nodded, but Arthur could tell that he didn’t trust him, and rightly so. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you survive?” Arthur had to know, as the mystery had been plaguing him.

“My magic kept me alive.   It brought rats and squirrels to me.  There was a well near my cell where I could summon water.  Anything else I tried to use my magic for failed.”

“I’m impressed that you had the will to survive,” Arthur admitted.  “A lesser man would’ve given up.”

“I considered it many times,” said Balinor.  “But I couldn’t go through with it.  Uther said he would kill my dragon if I committed suicide.”

“That explains it,” Arthur muttered.   Was there really no end to his father’s evil?

“Your dragon is still alive under the castle,” said Merlin.  “We’re friends.  He talks to me.  Kilgarrah didn’t know where you were but he thought you still lived.  He didn’t give up on you.  He directed me to my mother for possible answers, which led me here.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing him again,” said Balinor, looking happier since Merlin had found him.  “Take good care of him, Merlin.  He is the last of his kind.”

“I will.   But I don’t want to leave you, Father,” Merlin said earnestly.  “Not when I just found you.  All my life, I’ve wished for a father.  And now that I’ve found you, we’re to be separated again?”

“Come back when Uther dies,” said Balinor.   “Then I’ll return to Camelot with you.” 

“I will,” Merlin promised.   “I hope that someday you will learn to accept Arthur as my bonded.  If it makes any difference to you, Kilgarrah believes in our bond and our shared destiny.”  He took Arthur’s hand in his and laced their fingers together, symbolizing their sacred union.

Balinor’s lips pursed at that, but he bit back any caustic remark.   Arthur supposed that was progress. 

“This isn’t goodbye, Father,” Merlin said softly.   “I will return for you, but now I will leave you in peace.”

Arthur and Merlin turned away from the older sorcerer, ready to return to Camelot.   But before they could leave, Balinor called after them.

“Merlin?”

The warlock turned back around.  “Yes?”

“Thank you.”  Balinor stepped forward and hesitantly held out his arms.   Merlin got the hint and embraced him.  Arthur felt Merlin’s emotions of contentment and was relieved that Merlin had finally felt his father’s love.

.~.

End Chapter 7


	21. Morgana's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther sends Arthur back out on patrol and gets Merlin alone.

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  Shit goes down in this chapter.  No really… shit goes down.  In all my years writing fanfic, I don’t think I’ve ever packed this much action into one chapter.    Also, Creeper Uther alert.  You’ve been warned.

.~.

Chapter Nine:  Morgana’s Fury

.~.

With a heavy heart, Merlin and Arthur returned to Camelot.   While Merlin grieved for the temporary loss of his father, Arthur reminded him how lucky it was that Balinor’s mind had returned intact.  They rode across the castle drawbridge, the nearest guard sprinting off to inform the king that his son had finally arrived.   

A stable hand met them at the front steps, taking their horses as prince and warlock ascended the stairs, in unison as always.   Arthur knew he must report to his father at once, since he had made an unexpected detour.  They entered the throne room to find Uther comfortably lounging on his throne in front of the entire royal court.  He sipped on a glass of wine, coolly regarding them. 

“Arthur, I’m relieved that you have returned safely,” said Uther.  “When the others came back without you, I started to worry.”

Arthur really doubted Uther had ever worried about him, save for the prospect of losing his only heir.  He knew his father was playing for the sympathy of the court.  “We had a lead to follow,” said Arthur, purposely giving a vague answer about their absence.  “It turned out to be nothing,” he lied.

“Good,” said Uther.  “I’m sending you out to the northern borders a full company of knights.   There are rumors of a magical beast terrorizing the villages, and it must be eradicated.”

“Of course, Father,” said Arthur.  “When should I depart?”

Uther frowned at him.  “I thought that was obvious.”

“Wait…”  Arthur narrowed his eyes.  “You mean, right now?” the prince asked, barely able to mask his surprise.

“Right now,” the king said grimly.   He narrowed his eyes at his son, as if expecting him to protest.

Arthur wouldn’t give his father the satisfaction of knowing that he’d rattled him.  Not that he minded being sent out on patrol, but usually he was allowed at least several hours to rest.   This situation struck Arthur as odd.  Perhaps this was some kind of warped test his father had designed for him, to see if he was ready for the kingship.  “Very well, Sire.”  Arthur took this in stride, hiding his frustrations.   He’d really been looking forward to a long soak.   “Merlin, ready the horses.  Pack enough food and clothing for-”

That was when Arthur was interrupted by a young page entering the room.   Uther nodded at the boy to speak.  He had arrived perfectly on cue.    “Gaius has need of your servant,” said the messenger, bowing to Arthur.  “There has been an outbreak of the pox in the lower town.”

“But…” Merlin tried.   “I can’t just leave Arthur.”

Uther glared at him.  “Are you trying to shirk your duties as the physician’s apprentice?”

“N-no, of course not,” Merlin stammered, all the while furiously thought speaking with his bondmate.

//Arthur, I don’t want to leave you unprotected.//

//I’ll be fine.// Arthur assured him.  //Your shield around me is still intact, and I’ll have my knights’ protection.  Go save some lives.  But _be careful_ , Merlin.  Something doesn’t feel quite right about this.// 

//I’ll watch my back.//  Merlin promised.  

“Right away, Sire,” said Merlin.   Then he turned to the page.  “Where can I find Gaius?”

“He said he’d fetch you in his study, but that he wants you to bathe and eat first,” the page responded.

 _That’s strange_ , thought Merlin.    _Wouldn’t Gaius want me to report to him immediately?_ But his hunger won out, overriding his sense of logic.  “Very well.  I guess I’ll be going.  Good luck hunting the beast, my lord.”  He shot Arthur a meaningful look, which the prince returned.  Then he departed the throne room to head for Gaius’s study. 

.~.

Having already soaked in his bath, Merlin was still eating his meal when there was a knock at the door.  The sorcerer frowned, as he had been expecting Gaius who wouldn’t bother knocking. 

“Come in,” he called.  

A guard entered to deliver a message.   "The king wants to see you in his chambers."  
  
Merlin's stomach plummeted.  Had the king somehow found out about the true nature of his and Arthur's relationship?  That Arthur loved him as an equal?  They tried to pass off their dalliance as Arthur using Merlin as his current plaything, but perhaps that ruse had failed.  
  
"Alright,” Merlin said casually.  “I'll wait for Gaius to return from the lower town and-"  
  
"The king said to come alone,” the guard instructed.  “I will escort you."  
  
Merlin nodded, not seeing any way out of this one.  He followed the guard, all the while reaching out to Arthur for help.  
  
//Arthur, your father has asked to see me alone in his chambers.// Merlin projected, hoping Arthur was still close enough to hear him.  //I'm terrified of what he'll do to me.//  
  
//Fuck.// Arthur swore.  //I'm turning back right now, but I’m at least twenty minutes out.  Can't you stall?//  
  
//If I use my magic to confuse the guard, your father can track that right back to me.//  Merlin reminded him.  //I can't risk it.//  
  
//Alright.  But if my father tries anything, use your magic.//  Arthur ordered.  
  
//Arthur, I can't!//  Merlin cried.  //I can't interfere anymore with your father.//  
  
//If your magic is revealed, we'll deal with it.//  Arthur insisted.  //Promise me, Merlin.//  
  
//Arthur, if I interfere, Kilgarrah said your destiny might not come to pass.  He can see into the future, can tell what outcomes are likely.  He said I've already interfered more than I should.  I won’t risk it.// Merlin argued, believing that their destiny was more important than any unfortunate situations he might have to weather.  
  
//Fuck that stupid dragon!// Arthur roared.  //I won't have my father touch you.  Promise me!//  
  
//Alright.//  Merlin said, but he wasn’t being entirely truthful.  
  
//Hold on.//  Arthur advised his bondmate.  //I'll be there as soon as I can.//  
  
//Hurry.// The warlock urged.

Merlin tried every little trick he knew to stall his meeting with the king.  He tripped over his feet, ‘accidentally’ ran into the guard, and pretended to twist his ankle.  Yet, this only angered the guard, who pulled his sword and pushed Merlin forward, the tip of his weapon digging into the warlock’s back.   Unfortunately, Merlin arrived at the king's chambers sooner than he'd hoped.  He found Uther sitting at his table, eating an apple. The king tossed the fruit aside as he focused his attention on sweeter prey.  
  
"Leave us," Uther ordered.  The guard slipped out of the room and Merlin was left alone with the tyrant.  "Come closer."  
  
Merlin took a tiny step closer, wanting to stay as far away as possible from Uther.  He could feel the waves of sexual energy emanating from the king, making his insides squirm.   He magicked up an invisible shield but it didn’t seem to help.  Uther’s life force energy was extremely powerful.   It was much like his son’s as he unconsciously attracted everyone who crossed his path.  Merlin knew he shouldn't look, that it would only make it worse, but he couldn't stop from glancing down at the bulge in Uther’s trousers.  
  
//Arthur, he's aroused!//  Merlin tried to clamp down on the terror that was running through him, as not to upset Arthur.   But he didn’t quite succeed.  
  
//Be careful.//  Arthur projected.  //None of that self-sacrificing shit, Merlin.  I won’t have it.//  
But Merlin could make no promises.

  
"Merlin.  That is your name, _isn’t_ it?" Uther asked, bringing the sorcerer out of his head.  
  
Merlin noticed the inconsequential tone, but that was the least of his worries.  "Yes, Sire.”  He gave Uther a pathetic little bow, playing the witless servant to perfection.  “You sent for me?"  
  
Uther hungrily looked him up and down but made no move to approach him.   Merlin knew that Uther planned to toy with him for now.  "Tell me why you have caught my son's eye."  
  
"I d-don't know, Sire," Merlin stammered.   This was not true – Merlin knew a thousand reasons why Arthur wanted him, none of which he wanted to tell the king.  
  
"Perhaps you were merely convenient,” Uther speculated.  “You certainly spend enough time together - Arthur has naturally taken advantage of that.  You must know that he’ll cast you away as soon as he finds another suitable bed warmer."  
  
Merlin remained silent, resolving not to let Uther’s lies to rattle him.   The sorcerer knew in his heart that Arthur would never cast him away, never replace him with someone new.   They were bonded for life and that would never change.  
  
The king rose from his chair, as if sensing that Merlin wouldn't move closer.   No matter, he would go to the boy.  Uther Pendragon stalked towards Merlin, his movements reminding the warlock of Arthur's confident stride.  How Merlin wished Arthur was there!  
  
"Why should my son have all the fun?"  Uther gave Merlin a lecherous grin, which made Merlin’s very skin crawl.  "As a citizen of Camelot, you are mine to command.  On your knees."  
  
"Please, Sire, don't do this," Merlin pleaded.  "This isn’t right.  I don’t want this."  Anger began to grow inside of him at the futility of it all.  He could easily wound or even kill Uther with his powers but he could not under any circumstances interfere.  Instead, he was trapped here, helpless to save himself, reduced to waiting for Arthur to come and rescue him.  “Your son wouldn’t like it,” Merlin tried to guilt Uther, but it didn’t work.  
  
"I don't care what he thinks.  He's become too attached to you,” Uther mused.  The king threw his jacket aside and began to unlace his pants. “We'll see after I’m through with you how much he’ll still want damaged goods."  
  
Merlin's stomach churned as he watched Uther step out of his trousers.  He was about to be faced with an impossible choice.   He could use his magic and interfere with Arthur's destiny… or he could not, and hope he could defend himself without it.  
  
//Arthur!// Merlin mentally cried.  //He's about to make me service him.//  
  
//Dammit, Merlin, use your magic.//  Arthur roared through the bond.   
  
//I can't!//  
  
//You have to!// Arthur was mentally screaming right now, pleading with his bondmate to keep himself safe.  
  
That was when Merlin thought of a third possibility.  A way around this, a way he could use his magic, but not directly on Uther.  He only needed to distract the king. The warlock frantically looked around the room to find something he could use, and noticed a footstool close by.   Hiding his magic, Merlin looked down, averting his eyes as he silently called the footstool to move in front of the king.  Uther stalked towards Merlin, focusing on his prey.   The king didn't notice the footstool until he tripped over it.  
  
"Ahh," Uther growled from the floor, howling in pain like a wounded animal as he tried to stand.  
  
Merlin used this opportunity to grab the doorknob and rush out the door.  But when he looked back, he saw Uther running after him, accompanied by two guards.  
  
//Arthur, he's chasing me!// Merlin ran, faster than he'd ever run, using his magic to give him an extra burst of speed as he twisted and turned through the maze of corridors.  Still, Uther and his minions pursued.  
  
"You can't run forever,"  Uther yelled.  “I’ll always find you.”  
  
//Don’t let him catch you.  Hide!// Arthur ordered.   
  
After he turned a corner, Merlin ducked behind a crimson tapestry which displayed the golden Pendragon insignia.  The king and his guards ran by, and Merlin went unnoticed.  He rested there for a moment, his head lying against the cool stone.   
  
//Merlin, what happened?  Are you alright?// Arthur frantically called.  
  
//I'm safe for now.  I think I threw your father off.//  
  
//Good.//  Arthur said, relieved.   //I'm almost back.  Meet me in my chambers.  Use an invisibility spell.//

Merlin hadn’t the heart to tell Arthur that this was one spell he hadn’t been able to master.   But that shouldn’t matter – Merlin had enough experience darting around the castle to stay fairly hidden.   He could last until Arthur returned.  
  
Merlin reminded himself over and over that _Arthur was on his way_ as he caught his breath.  This was the only thought that calmed him.  Although when Arthur arrived, Merlin realized he wasn’t certain what the prince could do to help.   If the king wanted to, he could throw Arthur in the dungeons and take Merlin to bed without any trouble at all.   As ruler of the land, it was Uther’s right.  Still, Merlin would feel better with Arthur near.   Their close proximity would help to settle his anxiety through the bond.

Merlin waited another five minutes, enough for his heart to settle down before he ran out of his hiding place.

But when he did so, the warlock ran right into Uther. 

“You’re coming with me,” Uther hissed, yanking Merlin by his hair.    The king lugged a whimpering Merlin along, ordering the guards to follow.   Merlin knew he couldn’t overpower three of them, so he allowed himself be hauled away, saving his strength for later.

The king dragged Merlin back to his chambers, ordered the guards away, and threw him on the bed.  Uther began to undress again.  To Merlin's horror, the king exposed his rigid member.

//HELP!// Merlin projected, his mental scream loud and far-reaching.   He knew Arthur wouldn’t be back fast enough to help him, but he couldn’t stifle the futile cry for assistance.  Merlin knew Arthur would hate him for it, but he wasn't going to reveal his magic.  He wasn't going to interfere with destiny again.  Arthur _must_ become king, and that could only happen if Merlin didn’t hamper the natural course of things.  

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight back with everything he had.   He fought Uther tooth and nail as the king struggled to overpower him.  “Stop!” Merlin hissed, biting and scratching any part of the king he could reach.   He wasn’t going to make this easy for his captor.  Maybe if he kept fighting, he could hit Uther where it hurt and escape.

But the king only laughed at Merlin’s feeble struggles.  “There’s no one coming for you, little Merlin,” Uther mocked him.  “I sent my son far away and concocted a reason why you had to stay behind.  There’s no one else who would try and stop me.”

Uther leaned down to kiss him, and Merlin shuddered, preparing for the inevitable onslaught.   But suddenly, Uther’s door burst open to reveal an unlikely savior.

Morgana took one look at the scene - Uther crouching over Merlin on the bed with his trousers down - and came to the correct conclusion.    "What are you doing?!?"

“Morgana, leave us,” Uther commanded, sounding almost unconcerned that his ward had interrupted them.

“No,” she spat, her form shaking with the injustice of it all.  “I’ll not stand by and let you hurt him.”

“Morgana, you’re interrupting a private moment.  Merlin, tell her that you want this,” Uther ordered. 

Merlin said nothing, staring venomously at Uther. 

  
“No, he doesn’t want this!” Morgana yelled.  “Even from outside your door I heard him ask you to stop.  And you didn’t!  Let him go.  Now!”

 Merlin looked over at Morgana, elated by her presence yet confused as to why she’d come.  How had she known he was in trouble?

And then Uther did the unthinkable - he yielded and moved off Merlin. 

The warlock scrambled away from the bed, moving to stand beside Morgana.   They watched as the king tucked himself back into his pants and straightened up to face them.

“How could you?" Morgana cried, radiating a cold fury that Merlin had never seen.  "All these years, I defended you.  I've heard you've done this to others many times before, but you’ve never done it in front of me.  I didn't want to believe it.  I see now that I was in denial."

  
"Morgana, this man is a sorcerer!” Uther tried, even though Merlin hadn’t given him any real evidence of this. 

“And that gives you the right to sexually abuse him?”  She shrieked, her hands balling into fists as they shook with the magic that threatened to erupt.  Would Uther do the same to her if he knew she had magic?  That thought infuriated her even more than before.  “No.  No one should have that right, not even a king.”

“He’s influencing Arthur against his will,” Uther argued.  “My son has become infatuated with him, with a sorcerer.  I will not allow that to happen.  Arthur deserves a worthy mate.”  Uther sneered at Merlin.  “Not a piece of used garbage.”

That was when Arthur burst into the room, his sword at the ready.

 “Father, _stop_!” Arthur’s voice turned deadly, his sword arm trembling as he defended the man that he loved.   “You will not touch Merlin again.  He is my bondmate and I will kill you if you hurt him any further.”

 “Your _bondmate_?” Uther shuddered, taking a step back away from his son.  “Have you lost your senses?   He’s your _servant_ and that’s all he’ll ever be.  He deserves to be taught his proper place in this world.”

"So do you," Morgana said, her voice deadly.  Then she stretched out her hands, shouted a spell, and Uther's neck cracked.  His cold, gray eyes rolled back in his head as the king heaved his last breath.  Uther’s body toppled to the ground and didn’t move.

Merlin and Arthur stared at Morgana in horror, stunned by what she'd just done.  
  
"Oh God, Arthur, _I killed him_!" Morgana shrieked as she tried to process what she'd just done.  "I _killed_ our father."  
  
Arthur slowly backed away, his eyes wide in disbelief as he stared at his father’s murderer.  It had never occurred to him that he should be afraid of her, but now he knew Morgana was powerful enough to off someone.   Suppose she wanted the throne for herself?  
  
"She's not going to hurt you, Arthur," Merlin insisted, having quickly recovered from the shock.   “I have seen what is in her heart.  Trust me.”  
  
Arthur shook off his odd feeling, believing Merlin’s words.  Immediately, he pulled Morgana into his arms and offering his sister comfort. 

"I killed him," she kept repeating over and over.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, Morgana," Arthur soothed her.  "He would’ve kept on killing and raping others.  It’s best that he’s gone."  
  
Morgana sobbed into his shoulder as Merlin sent wave after wave of love at Arthur.   The prince soaked it up, needing Merlin’s familiar assurance as he tried to comfort Morgana.   But then he caught Merlin was staring at him with pity in his eyes, but Arthur wasn't sure why.  Then the prince realized something.  His father was dead.  His father was the king of Camelot.  The king was dead.  He was the prince.  The kingship automatically passed to him.  As of right now, he was the king of Camelot.  He, Arthur was the _king_! 

//No, this can’t be happening.  I’m not ready!// Arthur mentally cried.   Merlin pulled Arthur away from a shaking Morgana after helping her lie down on the bed.  The warlock held Arthur close as he began to hyperventilate.  
  
//I'm the king.// Arthur realized. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was that Morgana didn’t know what he was thinking. //Oh, Gods, Merlin, I'm the king!//  
  
Arthur reveled in the feeling of Merlin’s strong arms holding him tight, his anchor in the storm of emotions that threatened to overtake him.  To Arthur's surprise, Merlin didn't tell him to suck it up.  Instead, he told Arthur that it was alright to cry.  
  
//Let it all out now.// Merlin advised.  //I can bespell the door, make anyone who knocks forget why they are there, but it only holds for a few hours.  Then you'll have to face your subjects.//  
  
//Alright.// Arthur relented.  //See to Morgana.//  
  
As much as he hated to, Merlin pulled away from Arthur, focusing his attention on the woman who had saved him from Uther.  He helped Morgana sit up against the headboard and placed his arms on her shoulders.  
  
"I killed him," she just kept whispering over and over.  “It’s my fault!”  
  
"Look at me, Morgana.”  To his relief, she complied.  “Thank you," Merlin said softly.  "I couldn't do it, I couldn't interfere with my magic.  I didn't want Arthur to do it, to have his reign begin with regicide.  You saved my life, Morgana.  And countless other lives that Uther would've killed in the future.  You're a hero."  
  
"I can't believe I did that," she wailed.  “I couldn’t control my magic, Merlin.  What if I kill again?”

“Now that magic won’t be banned anymore, I can freely teach you how to control it,” Merlin promised.

“Are you sure?” Morgana sniffed.   She then turned to Arthur, starting to digest the realization that he himself had only realized minutes earlier.

"Arthur, I'm sorry!” Morgana cried.  “I didn't think what the immediate repercussions would be for you after I...killed him.  You're the king now."  
  
Arthur stared at her with a tear-stained face, not bothering to hide it.  "I know.  I can handle it.  Somehow.  I have to," he said brokenly.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  Morgana fell into Arthur's arms as they cried together.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Arthur insisted, gently smoothing his fingers through her wavy hair.  "’Gana, it had to be done."  
  
"He was the only family I had, besides you," she choked out.  
  
"That's not true,” Arthur said, grateful to have her as a distraction.  Comforting women he could do.  “You have Gwen, Merlin, Lancelot, and the knights.  They may not be blood relatives but they are family just the same."  
  
"How are we going to explain how Uther died?  If the truth gets out, I’ll be killed for sure.”  
  
"I would never let that happen.  Merlin, go find Gaius.  Tell him what happened and then bring him here,” Arthur ordered, finding his voice once again.   
  
"I'll be right back."  Merlin disappeared, leaving Arthur and Morgana alone with their despair.  
  
"Arthur, what are you going to do now that you're king?" Morgana’s voice sounded so small, so frightened.  Arthur could hear what she was asking.   _Tell me something good._  
  
"First I'm going to make Merlin my court sorcerer,” Arthur vowed.  “With or without the approval of the council."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?  Shouldn't you go through the proper channels?" Morgana wondered.  
  
"Kings can do what they want," was Arthur's stubborn reply.  "Do you think Uther stopped and waited for the council's approval when he ordered the Purge?"  
  
"No," Morgana sniffed.  
  
“Then, I’ll convince my subjects that anyone using magic for good will not be harmed.”

“That might be hard to do,” Morgana pointed out.   “Our subjects have been receiving mixed messages concerning magic for too long.”

“I know,” Arthur agreed.  “I’ll figure something out.”

They grew silent, taking comfort in each other.

“Are you feeling any calmer?” Arthur asked.

“A little,” she admitted.  “You?”

“A little,” Arthur echoed.  “If I’m going to be a successful ruler, I’m going to need the help of my friends and family.  Will you help me rule, Morgana?”

She nodded.  “Whatever I can do to help, just let me know.”  
  
Soon after that, Merlin returned with Gaius with him.  The physician quickly surveyed the scene, hesitating just a fraction before he approached the body.  Gaius watched for breath and found none, confirming what he already knew from the angle of Uther’s neck.  
  
"It is clear to me after much examination of the body that the king's heart failed." Gaius proclaimed, glancing at Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana in turn.  "In my report, I won't mention the magical residue found on his body.  We'll bury the body immediately so that no one finds out what really happened.  Which of you did it?"  
  
“I did.” Morgana clearly stated, ready to take responsibility for her actions.  
  
"Oh, child," Gaius approached Morgana and held out his arms.  Relieved that he wasn’t going to punish her, Morgana let the physician hug her.  "I should've done it years ago, but I lacked the gumption," Gaius confessed.   “What gave you the courage to do it?”  
  
"He was about to hurt Merlin, and I snapped," she admitted.  "I have magic, Gaius."  
  
While Gaius was comforting Morgana, Merlin and Arthur were furiously conversing, mentally so Morgana and Gaius couldn't hear Arthur's worries.  The last thing Arthur wanted was to sound weak in front of either of them, although they were under no illusion that he was unaffected. 

Arthur informed Merlin what he’d just discussed with Morgana, about his plans for change and the proclamations he wanted to issue.  
  
//We can make all those things happen eventually.// Merlin assured him.  //Remember, Arthur, you don’t have to do everything on your first day.//  
  
//What if they don't listen to my orders?// Arthur fretted.  //Most of the knights are loyal to my father.//  
  
//You forget I can use my magic now.//  Merlin gently reminded him.  //If they don't listen, I'll blast them.//  
  
//I know, but I want them to respect _me._   Not just because I have a powerful sorcerer at my side.// 

//They will respect you.// Merlin predicted.  //I’d imagine most of them already do.//

//Merlin, do you really think I can pull this off?  I'm only twenty-one.//  Arthur had never sounded so vulnerable, so unsure of himself.   He sounded so different from the normally confident Arthur.   Merlin would fix that.  
  
//Arthur, you have been training for this practically since birth.  There is no doubt in my mind that you are ready.// Merlin soundly declared.  
  
//How can you be sure?//  
  
//Because I've watched over you for your entire life.// Merlin reminded him.  //I _know_ you, Arthur.  I know what’s in your heart.  You will become the greatest king that Camelot will ever have.//  
  
//So, no pressure.// Arthur tried to joke, desperately trying to bring things back to normal.   But they would never be normal again.   Both men knew that their lives were about to change forever.  
  
Merlin and Arthur clung to each other, needing the comfort that only one's soulmate could provide.  Merlin kissed Arthur's forehead and the new king sighed, reveling in their closeness.  With Merlin at his side, he felt like he could conquer anything.  
  
"Merlin, I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but is there something you want to tell me?" Gaius interrupted, causing Morgana to chuckle in his arms.

Arthur cackled hysterically, releasing all of the tension that had built up over the past twenty minutes.   In all the commotion, he’d forgotten that he was supposed to keep their relationship a secret.   
  
"Prat, it’s not funny," Merlin groaned.  Then he turned to Gaius, and announced with much dignity, “Arthur and I are together.  We have been for a while now.”  
  
"Excellent, just as I suspected,” Gaius said calmly.  Then he turned to Arthur.  “Sire, if you hurt him..."  
  
"I would never hurt Merlin," Arthur promised.  "He is very precious to me.  Do not repeat that," the new king threatened, but Gaius only softened. 

“Your secret is safe with me, Sire.” 

“We’re bonded, Gaius,” Merlin smugly informed his mentor.   “Arthur’s not going anywhere.”

“If you have any doubts as to my sincerity, I’ll be announcing Merlin as my consort in a few days,” Arthur informed him.

“ _What_?” Merlin squeaked, stunned by this revelation.  “Really?  We never talked about that!”

Gaius raised an eyebrow at that piece of news, voicing Merlin’s concerns.   “Arthur, are you sure that’s wise?  Isn’t that rushing things a bit?”

“I’ve never been more certain in my life,” Arthur said firmly, taking Merlin’s hand in his.   “I want everyone to know the true status of our relationship.”  

Their bond hummed with the rightness of Arthur’s bold statement.  And in that one moment, amidst all the chaos and carnage, Arthur knew that everything would turn out fine.

End Chapter 9

.~.

A/N:  Okay, this one really deserves some comments.  Have at it.


	22. Arthur's Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin get their happy ending.

Disclaimer:  Merlin is not mine.

A/N:  I hope Merlin’s not too OOC in this, but he has been through a traumatic situation.  I kind of took liberties with that.  There’s lots of fluff this time.   I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

.~.

Chapter Ten:  Arthur’s Triumph

.~.

That night, the bells tolled out Uther's death.  Arthur knew he had to face his subjects sooner or later.  He had cried out all of his grief, supported by Merlin, Morgana, and Gaius.  They helped him prepare for the momentous task of delivering his first speech as Camelot’s new king.   Arthur came up with a general idea of what he wanted to say.    
  
Using their bond, Merlin filled Arthur with all the love and encouragement that he could handle.   It did wonders to calm the new king.  With Merlin at his side and in his head, Arthur knew he could face any obstacle that came his way.

//Arthur, are you ready, love?// Merlin asked, nodding at the messenger before he left Uther’s chambers.  //The people are asking for you.//  
  
//As ready as I'll ever be.// Arthur gave Merlin a brave smile, gathering his courage like a shield.  //If I fuck up the speech, can you wipe everyone's minds?//  He was kidding, which Merlin took as a good sign that the old Arthur was returning.  
  
//You're not going to fuck up the speech.  You're going to be great.// Merlin placed a warm hand on Arthur’s back, in solidarity.// Once you get started, it will get easier.//  
  
//You're right.// Arthur nodded.  //I’d better get out there.//  
  
//I'll be at your side the entire time.// Merlin reminded him.  //If you forget your speech, I can tell you what to say.//  
  
//That gives me a lot of motivation to remember my speech.// Arthur said wryly.

//Hey!  I’ll have you know I’m a fantastic speechwriter.// Merlin projected outrage, but Arthur knew he didn’t mean it.   
  
“Let’s do this,” Arthur declared.   He left the king’s chambers, followed by Merlin, Morgana, and Gaius.   They headed for the front steps, where Arthur would address his subjects for the first time as their sovereign ruler.

Suddenly, Arthur was struck with an idea.  “Merlin, besides Gwen, who of our young staff are the most compassionate servants in the castle?”

Merlin stared at him in disbelief.  “What?”

“Just answer me,” Arthur ordered.  “Pick, say, four people.’

“Not the best servants at their job, but the most compassionate.”  Merlin made sure he’d heard that correctly.

“Yes.”

Merlin considered it and then gave Arthur four names, two boys and two girls.  “Why do you…”

“You’ll see.”  Arthur shot him a grin, knowing that Merlin would be very proud of his new idea.   As he approached the castle’s entrance, two guards opened the heavy front doors with a loud creak.

Arthur stepped outside and was met by the sound of the cheering crowd.   He took this as a good sign.   He hoped that his people remembered his previous actions taken as their prince.  He hoped they knew that Arthur would be a fairer king than his father.   He hoped they would come to accept his rule, even though he was so very young.  Gaius, Morgana, and Merlin walked behind him and blended into the crowd near the front. 

Arthur cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and began his speech.  "Good evening.   We all know why we’re here.  My father has passed and I am your new king.”  Arthur paused a moment to let that sink in.  “There are going to be many changes during my rule," Arthur proclaimed.  “Some of these changes might challenge some of your personal beliefs."  
  
The crowd began to mutter worriedly amongst themselves, remembering all the awful changes Uther had made during his reign of terror.  
  
"I ask that you trust that I have your best interests at heart,” said Arthur.  “For my first act as king, I am confirming that the law on magic has truly been repealed.  And to convince you of my sincerity, I am appointing Lord Emrys as my Court Sorcerer."  
  
Merlin stepped forward, wearing Emrys’ fine clothes and his silver helmet, still concealing his identity.  But the crowd wasn't convinced by Arthur’s words.  They’d heard similar words before from the nobility.   
  
"How do we know you won't just cast Emrys aside?" One peasant called out.  
  
"Or murder him on a whim, like your father?" Another man yelled.  
  
Arthur hadn't been planning on making another shocking announcement that day, wanting to give his people time to adjust to all the changes he was making.  But then he was struck with inspiration - now was _exactly_ the right time.  If this didn't convince his people of his sincerity, nothing would.  
  
"I would never hurt Emrys or cast him aside," said Arthur.  "That's because he is to become my consort, my right hand, my advisor, and my equal."  
  
A ripple of shock radiated through the townspeople.  Arthur knew what they were thinking.  A male consort to the king?  It was practically unheard of.  There were precedents but it had been a few hundred years since two men had ruled any of the known kingdoms.  But Arthur knew the people had to accept Merlin as his consort.  He was the king, and they had to obey his rule. Although he would prefer that his people would love Merlin as he did and accept him in this position, Arthur knew that would take time.  Yet he was optimistic that his people would eventually warm to their union.  
  
"We have made the sacred bond," Merlin announced.  "If Arthur hurt me, he would cause physical harm to himself and would be unable to function.  I am quite safe here with him."  
  
"What about your heir?"  A woman asked.  
  
"I was just getting to that," said Arthur, pleased that he had the perfect answer to that question.  "It is past time that this wrong is righted.  Morgana, please step forward."  
  
At the front of the crowd, Morgana stared at Arthur, wide-eyed as she wasn’t expecting the spotlight to be on her.  
  
Arthur motioned for her to come and stand beside him.  Morgana did, but Arthur could see the questions swirling in her eyes.  
  
"Trust me," he whispered to her.  
  
Morgana nodded, ready to accept whatever Arthur had to say.  
  
"Morgana is a beloved Lady of the Court,” Arthur began.   “She is also my half-sister.”    That got the crowd whispering amongst themselves.  Arthur quickly put an end to it.  “We share the same blood.”  His voice rang out in the night, commanding the crowd’s attention.  “It is high time she is legitimized.  From this day forward, she is to be Princess Morgana Pendragon.  She will have a position on my council and she will be assisting Emrys as my Court Sorceress.  And finally, she is to be my heir.  I have full confidence that Morgana will fulfill these duties admirably."  
  
Morgana looked just as stunned as everyone else.  
  
"Do you accept these responsibilities?" Arthur asked, praying he had played this correctly.  If Morgana denied him, he'd look a fool.  Why hadn't he discussed this further with her earlier?  
  
But Arthur needn't have worried.  
  
"Yes, I accept," Morgana agreed, smiling through her tears.   “Thank you.”  
  
Arthur pulled her into a hug in front of everyone.  He was more than happy to give Morgana her due.  He felt she deserved everything he bestowed upon her.  But a small part of him wanted Morgana to have these positions, just in case she grew jealous of his.  He didn't think Morgana capable of killing him for the crown, but such things happened in other kingdoms.  This way, by making Morgana a part of his team, she would feel significant and included, which should stave off any cravings of power.  
  
//Smart choice there.// Merlin agreed, knowing Arthur’s full thought process.  //She will do well.//  
  
//You don't mind sharing power with her?  Of course you'll be the first one I'll consult, but I didn't want to give you absolute power.  Morgana can temper you.//  
  
//I don't mind at all.// Merlin reassured him.  //In fact, I think it's a good idea.//  
  
//Thanks.//  Arthur grinned at him, pleased that his bondmate approved of his scheme.  Then the new king continued his announcements, expecting this one to be well received.  
  
"I'd also like to name a few individuals who have been selected as my ambassadors to the people.  They will be speaking with anyone who needs the crown’s help and reporting back to me."  Arthur named Gwen first, as well as the four people Merlin had named earlier.  All five servants were struck speechless that the new king had appointed them to such a prestigious position.  
  
Gwen gratefully glanced at Arthur and then Merlin, correctly assuming that they both made that decision.  Arthur knew she'd do a fine job, as helping others was second nature to Gwen.  She deserved to be so much more than Morgana's maid, and Arthur was in a position to make that happen.   As he expected, all five servants accepted Arthur's appointment, who assured them that their duties would be adjusted accordingly.  The crowd clapped loudly at that announcement.  Buoyed by the crowd's positive response, Arthur continued on.  
  
"I also want to announce that anyone trained in medicine or healing can use magic on their patients after completing a short apprenticeship with Emrys or Gaius.  I also want to thank our court physician for his many years of service, and for the times he used his magic to save his patients even though it was at great personal risk.  Thank you, Gaius.  Please step forward."  
  
The crowd roared its approval, as Gaius was well loved by the community.  The elderly man stepped forward and gave Arthur a nod of thanks before receding back into the crowd.   But Arthur could tell that he was moved by the recognition.  The king kept going with his list, on a roll now.  
  
"I also wish to release all who have falsely been accused of using magic.  Emrys and Morgana can perform a simple magical test to see if the person is telling the truth.  If they are innocent, they have nothing to fear.  Also, anyone banished under Uther's reign can ask for an appeal to their sentence.  I will decide if they can return or not."  
  
The crowd cheered once again, and Arthur could hear several women weeping in relief.  He imagined they had lost husbands or children that they would now be reunited with.  That thought warmed Arthur to the core.  He considered ending on this high note, but he still had one more thing to get off his chest.  His people deserved complete honesty from their king, and that was what he would give them.  
  
"Finally, I wish to reveal the true identity of Emrys," said Arthur.  
  
The people twittered excitedly at this, for they had long wanted to know the answer to this intriguing mystery.  Emrys had always hid his face when he showed himself, and there had been much speculation as to who was behind the helmet.  
  
"Emrys has been at my side as soon as he arrived, protecting me from harm.”  Arthur gave Merlin a fond look.  “We quickly became friends and then fell in love.  I present to you..."  
  
Arthur trailed off, watching with bated breath as his warlock lost the helmet, revealing Merlin’s familiar face.  
  
A gasp went up through the crowd as Merlin's true form was revealed.  
  
"…Merlin, soon to be King Consort,” Arthur finished.  "He is Emrys, and we are destined to rule together, to make Camelot a strong and peaceful kingdom."  
  
Merlin stepped forward and began to speak.  "I'm sorry for the deception, but I wanted to get to know everyone not as a sorcerer but as a peasant.  I wanted to show you that there is more to me than my magic.  I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

A slow clap was started by Gwaine.  Lancelot and Leon clapped as well, with most of the other knights joining in.   A low cheer went up, spreading throughout the multitudes of people.  It took a bit to catch on, but soon about half of the crowd roared their approval while the other half seemed dumbfounded.  Arthur could deal with half of the crowd approving. 

“There’s one last thing I wish to say.  I promise you, living in fear will become a thing of the past.”  Arthur nodded at his subjects.  “Long live Camelot.”

He and Merlin disappeared back inside the castle, leaving the crowds of well-wishers behind as the king and his future consort headed off to bed.

.~.

_One hour later, in Arthur’s Chambers_

“Arthur, are you alright?”  Merlin asked as he and Arthur prepared for bed.   Ideally, they’d have a bath but Arthur had preferred to skip it, complaining of fatigue.   Which, concerning all that had occurred around Uther’s death, was understandable.  They’d had a light evening meal, as Arthur really wasn’t all that hungry.  Becoming king seemed to have curbed his appetite. 

“Not really,” Arthur said truthfully.  “I’m still having trouble grasping that all of this is real.”

“Would you like me to take care of you tonight?” Merlin asked, his voice soft and full of promise. 

Arthur considered it.   He wasn’t sure if Merlin meant emotionally or sexually.   Then he realized something.   Merlin had been through the same harrowing day that he had.  And although Merlin hadn’t assumed the kingship, he had been propositioned and almost raped by Arthur’s father.   That would be enough to make a lesser man weep.  But Merlin had kept his head when Arthur hadn’t been able to.   He’d been Arthur’s rock, had helped Arthur keep it together when it mattered most.   Now it was time for Arthur to return the favor. 

“No, Merlin,” said Arthur, gazing at Merlin with the utmost affection.  “Instead, _I_ want to take care of _you_.”

Merlin startled at Arthur’s statement.   He’d never asked for that, even though the warlock had badly wanted it.   Merlin didn’t think he could handle it if Arthur made fun of him for wanting to be taken care of, so he had never asked.   “Take care of _me_?”

“Yes.”  The love he had for Merlin shone in Arthur’s azure eyes.  If only Merlin would notice it.  If only Merlin would realize that he was worthy of Arthur’s care.

The sorcerer tried to deflect as he usually did.  “You’ve had such a difficult day!  Besides, I’m always the one who takes care of you.  That’s how we are.”

“That’s going to change,” Arthur said firmly.  “That’s not to say that I don’t love it when you take charge, but sometimes I want the roles to be reversed.”

"But you _just_ became king," Merlin reminded him.  "An enormous responsibility has been thrust upon your shoulders.  That’s a lot to cope with."  
  
"And you were there for me today when I needed you most.  Thank you for that."  Arthur smiled sadly at him, wishing he’d done this much sooner.  "But now it's time to me to take care of you.  You've experienced trauma today, just as I have.  What my father did-"  
  
"What your father did doesn’t matter.  He’s dead,” Merlin tried.  “He can't hurt me anymore."  
  
But that did not deter Arthur.  "I can tell that you're shielding your emotions from me.  I really appreciated it earlier, when I was struggling to keep myself together so I could give my speech.  However, that time has passed.  Please stop shielding, Merlin _.  Let me help_."  
  
Merlin turned away, his hands beginning to shake.   Arthur could tell that he was barely holding it together.  "I thought no man was worth your tears.  You'll just call me a girl."  
  
"No, I won't," Arthur said, sounding serious.  "You let me cry today.  What kind of hypocrite would I be if I didn't allow you to do the same?"   //Please, Merlin.   Let me in.//  
  
A great cry escaped from Merlin at that, Arthur's heartfelt plea shattering all his carefully placed defenses.  Merlin’s mental shield shattered, leaving Arthur to deal with the deluge of emotions.  
  
The new king quickly absorbed Merlin's grief, helping to transmute it and release it back into the universe.  In the past few weeks, Arthur had really gotten the hang of how to channel emotions via their bond.  He knew it did wonders for Merlin’s mental health.  
  
"Your father... he almost."  Merlin trailed off, sobbing into Arthur's shoulder.  "If Morgana hadn't gotten there in time, he would’ve f-fucked me."  
  
"I told you to use your magic, Merlin!"  Arthur's dormant anger manifested in that moment, even though he knew it was the wrong time to deal with it.  "Some stupid destiny doesn't matter, not when my father almost took advantage of you.  _Nothing_ is worth that.  _I’m_ not worth that!  Why the hell didn't you defend yourself?!"  
  
"I'm _sorry_ ," Merlin wailed, trembling during Arthur's rant.  "I should’ve l-listened to you.  I was s-stupid.  It's m-my own fault."  
  
Arthur sighed, feeling awful that he’d made Merlin even more upset.  "I’ve bollocksed this up, haven’t I?" He pressed a gentle kiss to Merlin's forehead.  "It was _not_ your fault.  Never, ever think that.  My father had no right to do what he did."  Then Arthur grew silent, swallowed his anger, and let Merlin talk.   
  
"He called me a piece of garbage, Arthur."  Merlin shivered in his bondmate’s arms.  "He said you wouldn't want damaged goods after he was through with me.   Is that true?"  
  
Arthur silently cursed his father to hell and back.  How _dare_ he make Merlin feel this way?  But now was not the time for him to release his anger.  Now it was time for him to care for Merlin.  
  
"No, love.  It's not true."  Arthur reassured him, gently caressing Merlin’s cheeks as the warlock gazed at him with watery eyes.  "No matter what had happened, nothing would keep me from wanting you, from loving you."

“You know what the worst part was?” Merlin shook his head, waiting for Arthur to interrupt.  When he didn’t, Merlin kept talking.   “Feeling his energy.    It felt like I had been wrapped in a slimy, suffocating blanket of filth.  I couldn't shield or break free of it until I left the room.  I felt so dirty, Arthur!  I had no defense against it.  He violated me.  Even though he didn’t get the chance to do anything physical, he still violated me."  
  
Merlin clung to him and all that Arthur could do was to hold on, to give Merlin the physical comfort he so desperately needed.  
  
"I’m right here, Merlin. It's going to be alright," Arthur soothed. 

“No, it won’t,” Merlin sniffed.  “I’m such a coward.  How can you ever want me?!”

"You’re everything I want,” Arthur crooned, gently wiping away Merlin’s tears.  “You're kind and brave and powerful.  There are even rare occasions when you demonstrate intelligence and wisdom, although those are few and far between."  
  
Merlin gave a small chuckle at that last remark. 

Arthur was encouraged by that.  Then he had a sobering thought.  "When I'm aroused around you, does my sexual energy feel like that?  Like my father’s?"  
  
"Oh, God, no!"  Merlin exclaimed, knowing he had to address this terminal fear of Arthur's head on.  "You have the purest sexual energy of any man I've ever felt.  For one thing, your love is always present whenever I can feel that you want me.  Yours is _nothing_ like your father’s.  Another major difference between the two is that your sexual energy is welcomed."  
  
"That's good," said Arthur, relieved.  
  
"If I had any issues with that, I would tell you, you stupid prat.”  Merlin gave Arthur a true smile.  
  
"But you can shield the bond from me,” Arthur pointed out.  “I just wanted to make sure.  I'd imagine my sexual energy is quite intense.  I don't ever want to suffocate you."  
  
"You don't," Merlin assured him.  "I love the way it feels when I'm intimate with you.  You make me feel warm and safe."  
  
"I’m glad." Arthur smiled back, glad to see that his Merlin felt happy.  If anyone ever tried to violate Merlin again, Arthur wouldn’t be responsible for his actions.  Death would be too good for them.  
  
Then a frown appeared on Merlin’s lovely face as he contemplated something.

"What's wrong now?" Arthur asked, his heart sinking.  He thought they were done with all that heavy stuff.  But he would continue support Merlin, however long it took.  
  
"Now that I'm Court Sorcerer, my duties will be different,” Merlin realized.  “I imagine I'll start a magic school at some point.  That will take a lot of time and planning."  
  
"I thought you'd like that," said Arthur.  "Teaching others how to openly use their magic."  
  
"I will, it's just that you and I won't be able to spend as much time together.  Also, since I won't be with you as much, you'll be unprotected.”  Merlin frowned.  “I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt because I wasn't there."  
  
"I'll make sure we'll still have enough time together," Arthur vowed.  "You're also forgetting one thing, Merlin.   You won't have your servant duties any longer."  
  
"I _won't_?”  Merlin sounded apprehensive.  
  
This confused Arthur.  "I thought you'd be glad about it."

“I dnnnnn…” Merlin muttered the last past into his sleeve.

“What was that?”  
  
Merlin slightly blushed.  "I don't want anyone else doing intimate tasks for you."  
  
Arthur snorted at Merlin’s ridiculous notion.  "Is _that_ all?  Don't worry, I won't need a new servant for that.  I practically dress and bathe myself these days.  The only thing I really need help with is my armor.  Please, Merlin.  As my consort, it is beneath you to continue on as a servant.  Besides, I know how much you hate cleaning."  
  
"That’s true,” Merlin admitted.  “Just let me continue to polish your armor.  Let me do that to keep you safe."  
  
"Of course."  Arthur softened.  "You will serve me in all the ways that matter.  But I want someone else to take over the meaningless tasks."  
  
"I'd appreciate that," Merlin confessed.  "It's just all happening so fast."  
  
"Tell me about it,” Arthur complained, ruffling Merlin’s hair like he used to do before they got together.   “As for you protecting me… let’s see.  I'll always take you with me whenever I go on a quest or a potentially dangerous trip."  
  
"Good, because I'd find a way to go anyway," Merlin said reasonably, giving Arthur a fond smile.

“Are you done?” Arthur asked.  “Because I’m tired.”

“I’m mostly done,” Merlin assured him.  “Thanks for hanging in there.   The only thing that still really bothers me is the anger I feel towards your father.  I'm thankful he's gone.  I wanted so badly to kill him, to strike him down with my magic.  But I couldn't.  I've never felt so helpless."  
  
"That will never happen again to you, Merlin," Arthur pointed out.  "Now, under my rule, you'll always be able to use your magic to defend yourself."  
  
"Promise me you'll never let that happen here again,” Merlin urged him.  “No one should _ever_ be taken advantage of against their will, woman or man."  
  
Arthur pursed his lips, wishing he could tell Merlin what he wanted to hear.  "I can't promise that, as much as I would like to.  But, I will be strictly enforcing the code of chivalry for the knights – I think that will help.  Many people look to them to model their behavior.  And I will pass a law concerning sexual misconduct in my kingdom. Any person that forces someone to do anything against their will be dealt with severely."

“It’s a good start,” said Merlin, making Arthur wonder what else he had in mind.

“Merlin, it’s late,” Arthur yawned.  “Can we go to bed now, or do you still need more of my care?”

Merlin genuinely laughed at that.  “Oh, Arthur.  Never change.”

“What?” Arthur gave him a blank look.  “What’d I do?”

“Nothing, love,” Merlin assured him.   “Thank you. You were perfect.”

Normally, Arthur would’ve made a stupid remark in response, but he decided just to accept the compliment.  He knew Merlin had been sincere.   “Go get comfortable in our bed and let me hold you.”

“Yes, Sire,” Merlin sighed happily as he prepared to sleep overnight in Arthur’s bed for the first time.  Arthur climbed in behind him and curled around Merlin’s too-skinny form.   

//Goodnight, bondmate.//  Merlin sleepily thought.

//Goodnight, my consort.//  Arthur kissed Merlin’s cheek, whispering promises of forever.

They drifted off to sleep, their bond humming softly between them. 

.~.

  
Epilogue

.~.  
  
Early the next morning, Arthur, Merlin, and several knights set out to bring Balinor back to Camelot.  The elder warlock had a joyful reunion with Merlin, who informed him of his new positions.  Balinor was pleased to hear that Merlin was to be Court Sorcerer.   But when Merlin informed him about his own new appointment as the king’s consort, Balinor muttered his disbelief.   But in the spirit of forging a new father/son relationship, Balinor kept his disapproving comments to himself.   
  
Merlin then took Balinor below the castle to be reunited with Kilgarrah.  When the dragon saw Balinor, to Merlin's amazement, he actually bowed to him!  Then Balinor started talking gibberish, which actually turned out to be the dragon's native tongue.  Merlin and Arthur realized that's what Balinor had been speaking when he was found in the prison.  Then, to everyone’s surprise, Kilgarrah revealed that there might be a cache of dragon eggs beneath the Dark Tower in the Perilous Lands.  That sounded suspiciously like a quest to Arthur, especially since Merlin seemed so keen on the idea of training the next generation of Dragonlords.  They vowed to make the trip once everything had settled down after their coronation and hand-fasting.  
  
.~.  
  
Arthur and Merlin's ceremonies were scheduled for the following week, which left plenty of time for Hunith to travel from Ealdor to Camelot.  When Merlin's mother arrived, she received the shock of her life when she saw Balinor waiting for her in the throne room.  
  
Although Balinor was worried she wouldn't forgive him for leaving her alone to raise Merlin, Hunith rushed forward and joyfully threw her arms around him.  Then, beaming, Hunith went for the kiss.  Watching Balinor eagerly return the favor, Arthur knew they'd eventually be fine.  He was happy for Merlin, that he'd finally have a family.   
  
.~.  
  
A week later, the day of the ceremonies arrived.  Right before the festivities began, Balinor sought out Arthur and apologized for misjudging him.  The prince could tell he was mainly doing it because Hunith had made him, but Arthur knew how much it took for a proud man like Balinor to admit his wrongdoing.  After Balinor left, Arthur smiled to himself, thinking that it could be possible in the future to have a good relationship with Merlin's father.  
  
At last, it was time for the ceremony to begin.  Merlin was to be proclaimed Court Sorcerer first.   Then he would be hand-fasted to Arthur, and they would both be crowned in front of their audience of knights, nobles, servants, and peasants.  A bright-eyed Merlin met him at the entrance to the throne room, furiously conversing through the bond about the beautiful decorations and other nonsense.  Arthur held out his hand and then Merlin gladly took it.  As they walked down the aisle towards their future, Arthur knew this was just the beginning of their legend and of many happy years to come.

.~.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N:  I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not.  I feel like my comments have really dropped off, which is ok.  I've really enjoyed this story and all the support I have received.  Thank you for helping me believe in myself and my writing again.


End file.
